Robin: The Written Series
by supercasey
Summary: Dick Grayson is anything but average as the leader of a teenage group of superheroes, but what will he do when he has five older siblings being overprotective of him as well as the Batman? Featuring the other robin's being older then Dick Grayson and some Daddy!bats. Please Read and Review, it would make me really happy. Excepting requests! Rated M for safety and Damian's mouth.
1. Preview

Preview:

Welcome FFN readers! I know I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now, but I've had this one on my mind for quite awhile now. So let me explain. This story is within the Teen Titans universe, but is an AU where the other robins are all Dick Graysons older siblings, this also has a SHIT ton of Daddybats in it so yeah. Robin is also 12 (the other titans are around 14 or 16) but that possibly won't be a main topic until later.

Ages:

Dick: 12

Jason: 15

Tim: 17

Damian: 19

Cass: 18

Stephenie: 19

Beastboy: 14

Cyborg: 16

Starfire: 15

Raven: 15

Red X: 15

Slade : Crap, I don't know anymore, oh well.

Batman (AKA Daddybats): 36 (maybe, still not sure if that will matter.)

Also DC and Teen Titans are not mine, but if they were, lets just say that Batman and the Batfamily would be visting a lot and embaresing Dick to no end. There siblings for crying out loud, of course they'll embaress each other, I should know, I have three older ones of my own to deal with.

Coming up: "The day I wanted to murder my siblings."


	2. Below Zero

Robin: The Written Series

Chapter: 1

Title: "Below Zero"

Warning: Extreme Daddybats fluff

Robin had had an awful day thus far, at least six of the worst villians' out there had decided to go all out and ruin any chance of happiness. Also, it was below zero weather in Jump today, making it hell to fight off criminals that decided to run around and torture the young Titan's. Not suprisingly, the other teens had gone to bed at eight PM instead of ten PM, not that it mattered to them, they were too tired to stay awake at this point. So here Robin was, sitting on the towers roof at two AM freezing cold as he tried to not think about his dad. He hadn't spoken to Bruce since he ran away, not that he was really looking forward to that encounter, but he would have to speak to him eventually. But every time that he would open his phone and stare at that phone number labeled 'Bruce's cell' he would remember all of the memories he had shared with him. It was to heart breaking to do.

Robin froze in his thoughts as a familiar shadow appeared behind him, he tried not to squeak as the Dark Knight sat down on the snow covered roof next to him, he had no idea why he was here in the first place, 'Maybe he just needs info on some villian in Jump.' Robin thought shakingly. Batman slowly skoched closer to the small boy.

"Hello, Dick." Batman said evenly, "How is everything here in Jump?"

Robin tried to look away from the giant of a man. "Just fine, pretty busy, but not too bad."

"Oh." Batman said, a little worried. "Have you gotten injured at all?"

"Why are you here, Bruce?" Robin asked angerly, he was sick of this aquard game.

The Batman looked away from his ward, he really wishing that Alfred was here, he knew how to actually talk to people normally. Robin raised an eyebrow at his father figure, 'Is there something wrong at home?' Robin thought fearfully, afraid that old age may have finally caught up with Alfred or Leslie.

"I came to -um- well, you see..." Batman said quietly, trying to find the right words. A light bulb seemed to go off in Dicks head as he watched his parent struggle to speak to his youngest son.

"I missed you too, Daddy." Robin said as he stood up. As Batman copied Robins action to stand up, it was then Robin realizedjust how small he was compared to Bruce, even with the special boots he had gotten from Zatana to make him look taller. Bruce slowly hugged the smaller boy close to him.

"I love you, Dickie."

A/N: So the next chapter will most likely have the Bat siblings involved.

~supercasey


	3. Tiny Birdy Boy Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 2: Tiny Birdy Boy**

A/N: So I thought of this story while at the dentists this morning. It just kind of happened, but, I promise you that I WILL have a Batfamily chapter soon, but this story series is actually a ton of one-shots within AUs and the actually show universe. So this chapter is based around Robin and Red X. WARNING!: This chapter is not within the 'Slade Baby Sits' universe, so that means I'm shipping these two dorks none stop. No yaoi.

Red X was walking around the city doing nothing in particular when he passed by a small bakery, he looked through the store window and met the strong scent of bread, muffins, donuts, and other baked goods. Red starred down at a loaf of bread and saw what appeared to be a small Robin action figure. 'Huh,' Red thought as he starred at the small toy, 'some kid must have left it here.' Before red could react, the small toy jumped up and started to run around in circles as it tried to get Reds attention. Red ran into the store and picked up the tiny boy and held him up by his cape.

"Holy shit." Red muttered as he examined the child, it wasn't a toy, it really was Robin. That was the last time Red ate three bowls of Coco Puffs for breakfast.

"Red!" Robin shouted in a squeaky voice that sounded absolutely adorable. "It's me Robin, Slade shrunk me and left me here for kicks. You've got to get me home."

Red X giggled at the boys anticts. "Its okay Rob, you get to stay my house for a little while." Red slowly took out a glass jar with holes in the cap.

"RED!" Robin screamed as he was lowered into the jar. "You take me back to Titans Tower RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!" Robins voice cracked a bit as he punched the inside of the jar with his tiny fists. "Let me out!"

"Calm down, kid." Red said smoothly as he exited the store and walked towards his apartment building. "I'll make you some lunch when we get home, wait, what do 1 inch people eat anyways? Do they just eat one cookie, or is there some kind of cook book you can buy with recipes for food that tiny people can eat?"

"Will you FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID LUNCH AND TAKE ME HOME?" Robin screamed as he started to actually crack the glass of the jar. "If you haven't noticed, I'm tiny now."

Red giggled at Robin as he stopped and took the boy out of the jar. "Hold your horses, kid. Just ride in my pocket." Before the bird could say a word, Red slipped the boy into his pocket so that his head was sticking out.

By the time Red X got back to the apartment, Robin was curled into a ball and sleeping soundly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: I might make apart two for this eventually so don't worry. God, I ship these two so dang hard.


	4. Tiny Birdy Boy Part 2

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 3: Just Hanging Out**

**Part 2 Of "Tiny Bird Boy"**

Disclaimer: Oh Shit. Totally keep forgetting to tell y'all that I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters used. (Except the cat.)

Red slowly placed the tiny boy on his couch as he shushed his cat Kimba off of the coffee table, he really didn't want to play keep away with his Main Coon when he could be searching his apartment for a camera. As soon as Kimba recognized Robins scent the cat curled up around the boy as a wall to protect the child from any outside forces. Red searched the messy apartment quickly as he finally found a camera under a pair of boxers, he really needed to clean up around here. Red returned with the camera in hand snapping pictures of the sleeping bird.

Robin shot his head up as the fifth picture was snapped, he glared at Red as he propped up his back on Kimba. "Take. Me. Home." He whisper/growled at Red X in a menacing tone, or at least, Red figured it would be menacing if Robins voice hadn't sounded like a chipmunk on drugs. Red fell onto the floor as he laughed at Robins voice. "Alexander James Simpson!" Robin shouted, using Reds full name to show how serious he was.

"Calm it birdy." Red said calmly as he rubbed his head from falling backwards. "And don't call me Alexander, I prefer Alex."

"I don't give two honest shits, just take me to the Tower so that Raven can turn me back to normal size!" Robin practically screamed, he did NOT want to be tiny for too long, no matter how cool this actually was for him.

"First of all, the Titans are all visiting family and the Titans East won't be in Jump for at least three days. Secondly, this is way too cute of an opportunity to pass up." Alex said as he picked up the tiny boy and placed him on his lap as he sat on the couch.

Realization hit Robin like a squirrel looking up for only a second to blink as a car crushes the very figment of its tiny life, throwing its soul out into the heavens above. "Oh shit." Robin muttered as he sat down on Alex's leg. "Slade said it won't ware off for at least two weeks, I was hopeing that Raven or Cyborg could fix me, I could get stepped on or eaten or even-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down kid, I'll keep you here at my place until your friends get back from vacation or whatever." Alex said as he gently rubbed the birds back in circles.

"Okaay, okay, I'm good, I'm cool." Robin said quietly as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, its not easy to learn that you'll be tiny for two whole weeks. "What will I wear, not that I don't like my costume but it will stink in a matter of days, and what will I eat and how will I shower and-"

"Relax bird boy, I know a dude who can make you so shit for clothes so you won't stink, and will come up with the rest later, so just relax little dude."

Robin relaxed as he rested his head on Alex's knee, this could work.

A/N: So I've been thinking of making this an actual separate fanfiction, what do you guys think? Oh yeah, Red X's name was one that I made up because in a fanfiction I read someone said his name was Alex so I thought I'd use it and make up the cats name and the middle and last names as well. Please comment!

~Supercasey


	5. Tiny Birdy Boy Part 3

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 4: In The Eyes Of A One Incher**

**Part 3 Of "Tiny Bird Boy"**

Robin was wrong. This was not working. So far Red X had not only dropped him in his iced tea twelve times, but he was pretty sure that Kimba hadn't been fed today, so here he was, hiding in one of Reds old shoes. And for once, Robin was pretty glad that Alex was a pack-rat when it came to just about everything. The boy wonder felt bad for not telling Red where he was, really he did, but damn it, he was too afraid to leave the safety of his new found sneaker.

Red X was currently panicing, he hadn't seen Dick since lun-

wait, I bet your wondering how Red X knows Robins name, well that's a story for another chapter kids.

Anyways, Red hadn't seen Robin since lunch. He was seriously worried about the guy, he had checked the bottoms of his shoes at least twenty times now, he really hoped that Robbie wasn't mad about the tea incident still. A small meow snapped Red out of his thoughts as Kimba pranced into the room, carrying Robin by his cape in her mouth. Red smirked as Robin kept yelling at Kimba to put him down, Red quickly pulled his camera out and snapped a few picture. Those were for his Facebook. Robin caught sight of Red and screeched as he felt that Red would let Kimba eat him.

"Drop him, Kimba." Red X said as he grabbed onto Robin gently, the cat emediately released the boy and ran off happily.

"Thank you." Robin sighed, he was really sick of being the damsel in distress lately. "That cat of yours is so cute, but so _evil_!"

Red X giggled at that, he had gotten Kimba from Robin as a birthday present last year, but as far as Kimba was concerned, they both owned her. He slowly carried Robin into his own room and patted his head lightly. "Did she bite or claw you?" Red X asked as he checked Robin for scratches.

"No." Robin said simply. A light bulb suddenly went off in Robins head as an evil smirk crossed his face. Red X shivered in fear, last time Robin had gotten that grin, they had been nearly killed by Damian, Dicks older brother. "Hey, Alex."

"Yeah?" Red asked carefully as he tried not to look scared.

"Lets go have some fun."

"Oh, no." Red X mumbled as he went to find his car keys, this would not end well.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** I know its short, but, this is for Kinya1987.**  
**


	6. I Hate My Siblings (Sometimes) Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 5: I Hate My Siblings (Sometimes)**

**PART 1: BATMAN'S YOUR DAD!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Teen Titans**

Robin growled at his computer screen in frustration, he really wanted to punch his older brother right now.

"Come on Dickie bird, it'll only be for a week." Jason said happily.

"No." Dick said angerly. "I don't want you or anyone else from Gotham coming here."

Damian pushed his younger brother Jason out of the way as he glared at Dick through the computer screen. "Listen, Grayson. Father and Pennyworth will be gone for an entire week and we have been told that we can not stay here due to what happened last time we were trusted to stay home alone, and that had been for a mere hour."

Dick shivered as he remembered what had happened last time, it had been before... the accident. He sighed, there was no getting out of this. "Fine." Dick whispered. "But know this, we will only call each other by our hero names, the Titans don't know my real name or even your names for that matter."

"AW!" Jason whined. "Bt I thought that this was going to be us meeting your gal pals."

"You are going to meet them, and there not my 'gal pals', there Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." Dick said.

"Great! We'll be there tomorrow morning at six AM, bye Dickie!" Jason said.

"Good day, Grayson." Damian said as he waved to his much younger brother.

"Bye little bro!" Stephanie and Cass cheered at the same time.

"See you tomorrow, Robin." Tim said as he nodded to him.

Robin shut off the computer as soon as he shut down Skype. Oh how he hated Jason's insisting skills, as well as Damian's interrogating skills. He loved his siblings, really, he did. But damn it, they were going to embarrass him straight to hell itself. He sighed to himself quietly, he still hadn't even told the team about having siblings, god only knew how they'd react if he told them he had FIVE? No matter, he'd find a way to tell them, one way or another.

~LATER THAT NIGHT (twelve thirty nine PM to be exact)~

"Wow, Rob, this tofu is amazing!" Beast Boy cheered as he dug into the freshly made meal in front of him. Robin had made each of the Titans there favorites for dinner, even if it was really late.

"Yeah man, whats the occasion?" Cyborg asked as he wiped his face with a napkin.

"What? A guy can't make his best friends in the world an awesome dinner?" Robin asked as he leaned on the counter.

"His siblings are coming over for a week, I heard him talking to them over Skype this morning." Raven said as she sipped her tea, ignoring the stunned look of Robin as he nearly took a spit take with his Coke.

"RAVEN!?" Robin whined/yelled. "HOW COULD YOU SAY IT THAT BLUNTLY?" Robin screeched.

Everyone stopped eating to stare at Robin, who blushed under the puzzled looks of his teammates. This was SO not the way that he wanted to tell them. "Well, um, our, er, dad is going to be out of town for a week in Japan." Robin whispered.

"BATMAN'S YOUR DAD!?" Beast boy yelled out, causing Cyborg and Raven to glare at him.

Robin blushed as he remembered his father figure. "Well, sort of. Anyways, he doesn't trust them to not blow the place up with out supervision, so there demanding that they stay here until he gets back."

"Please friend Robin, what are the titles of your hallpassius?" Starfire asked, using a word from her own language at the end.

Everyone turned to Robin, the only one who actually bothered the near impossible language to learn. "She wants to know there names."

Everyone let out an 'Oh.' before Robin rubbed his head as he tried to relax a bit. "Well, there's Red Hood, hes really childish and cusses like a sailor. Then there's Nightwing, hes really proper and disrespectful to anyone younger then him, or criminals. Batgirl is pretty sweet, but shes terrifying when angry. Black Bat is a good person, but she left the house for two years and came back when I turned nine. Red Robin is the definition of serious, if you thought I was then your sadly mistaken. In other words, there all pretty much assholes."

By the end of Robins explanation, everyone was laughing, even Raven was giggling at the terms Robin used to describe them. "So there all superhero's too?" BB asked through his laughing.

"Well, sort of, Red Hood breaks the law WAY more then he needs to. But we all fight criminals in Gotham, except for me, because I live here." Robin whispered the last part, a feeling of regret and sorrow washed over him as he remembered the accident from a mere nine months ago. He was still in close contact with his siblings, but, he and Bruce hadn't talked since he left home.

"Why did you come to the city of Jumpiness when your brethren are in the city that causes you to sigh in sadness when mentioned?" Starfire asked with innocence in her large green eyes.

Robin looked away as he tried to find the right words. "Things change, Star." Robin whispered.

Starfire nodded in understanding as she took another gulp of her mustard. "If they are your kinsmen, then they are mine as well friend Robin." Starfire said happily.

Robin smiled as he leaned on the counter once again. He would be fine.

Right?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: So this is only part one of this chapter, the next will have the Batsiblings meeting the Titans.

~Supercasey


	7. I Hate My Siblings (Sometimes) Part 2

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 6**

**Part 2: I Really Missed You  
**

Robin growled as he waited at the elevators entrance, the other Titans couldn't help but be excited for meeting Robins family, yet judging by his demeanor, this would not end well. Not that they thought that Robins family were bad people, its just that the boy was shrouded in mystery, the others didn't really have identity's anymore. Robin warned them several times that his childhood and life with Batman were both touchy subjects for him and that he would share this story with them when he was ready, the Titans knew better then to pry at the details, but Raven knew that emotions were coming off of Robin in waves. Anger was a familiar one from him, but, sadness and grief were also present in his state of mind. Ever since the whole "Slade's-gonna-kill-me" episode that Robin had from the dust, Raven and Robin held a special mental bond that was a two way door into each others thoughts and memory's, from what Raven saw in ten seconds of speed blasting through his mind, his life was defiantly a very touchy subject.

Robin suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the elevator door opened to reveal three much older teens/young adults, two older girl teens/young adults, and a truly massive German Shepard that looked way to big to be a dog, more like the size of a bear. The oldest looking of the boys glared at the Titans as he entered the room, the dog immediately jumped on Robin and licked the now laughing child.

"Down, down Ace! Good doggy!" Robin laughed as the dog licked him all over. The team couldn't help but smile as there leader loosened up in front of them.

Robins siblings seemed just as happy about the whole thing if not more, One of the boys in particular couldn't help but grin down at his younger brother, he hadn't seen that smile in months. Talking about 'The Accident' was strictly forbidden in the Wayne mansion, mostly because nobody really WANTED to talk about it, it was too hard for them. Robin quickly remembered where he was as blushed lightly and flipped backwards onto his feet.

"Hey, Nightwing!" Robin said as he patted the oldest boys back happily.

"Hello Gra-, I mean, hm, Wonder (1)." Damian said as he tried to think of a more proper way to greet his brother. He was the original Boy Wonder, so Wonder could be a last name in a way.

All of the siblings let out a collective sigh as they silently knew that Damian would always find a way to be proper, even if it was stupid. "Well, since Birdy isn't going to introduce us I'll do it." The second to youngest said as he stepped forward. "I'm Red Hood, that's Red Robin," Jason pointed to Tim as he whispered into Beast Boys ear "(You seem like a prankster, he has even funnier reactions then Robin sometimes.)" BB smiled evilly as he already had some plans. "That girl with blonde hair is Batgirl," Jason announced as he pointed at Cass, who was taking pictures of the Titans for a scrapbook (2). "That other chick is our oldest sister Black Bat (3)." Jason pointed at Stephanie as she tried to fix Tim's hair, which was a mess really. "And I'm sure you've met our own 'I'm-actually-related-to-dad' boy, Nightwing." Nightwing flicked Jason off as he grabbed his briefcase off of the ground carefully.

"So, are we crashing in Robins room or can I sleep in the investigation room, because I have some cases to work on." Tim said as he grabbed his own bags. Jason glared at Tim as Robin smiled at his older brother.

Robin had had little to no friends growing up, so he naturally looked up to his older siblings for reassurance or companionship during his childhood following his mother and fathers tragic deaths. He had spent a lot of time with all of them, but he and Tim had had an almost unbreakable bond, so he naturally did a lot of the things Tim did without even noticing. Which sadly included staying up for ridiculous amounts of time doing nothing but working on criminal cases or research. The other siblings tensed as Tim mentioned his idea of where to stay, they could have easily gone to a hotel or the Watchtower, but they all agreed that they needed to see Dick soon, and there goals for the week would NOT be accomplished with Tim sitting in a room in the dark all week.

Tim tensed under everyone but Dick and the Titans glares as he realized his mistake. "A-actually, I think I'm fine for now, I left my research papers with dad anyways!" Everyone, even the Titans, sighed with relief at that. All except Dick, who frowned at his feet.

"So, are we gonna get a tour or what?" Cass asked as she grew tired of taking pictures of only one room thus far.

"Of course, follow me guys." Robin said as the whole group followed him down the hall. Robin quickly grabbed his siblings as he said that he needed to speak with them in private. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Robin hugged Stephanie as he spoke to the group. "I missed you guys so much." The family group hugged in silence as they shared a moment that had been prolonged for far to long now. And through out the whole hug Robin wondered-

Why did I ever give this up?

A/N: So this chapter is defiantly one of my favorites thus far. The next chapter will be about Robin showing his family more of Titans Tower. (Its also an excuse to show people what I picture when I write this shit.) Please Review!

(1)= I wanted Damian to still be proper towards his siblings, even in costume.

(2)= I saw a comic where the bat family was older then Dick, but it was young justice. But Cass seemed to like taking photos, so I tried to mimic that idea, still not sure if its canon or not.

(3)= I saw in a fanfiction somewhere that Stephanie was BlackBat in it.

~Supercasey


	8. I Hate My Siblings (Sometimes) Part 3

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 7**

**Part 3: Bats In Action  
**

Robin stood silently as Beast Bot ranted on and on about the tower and its contents, he honestly only wanted to spend some time with his family, but it seemed that the Titans had other ideas. That is, until some very unwanted visitors attacked. A sudden crash announced the Hive 5's entrance into the tower, Robin grimaced at the thought of one of his siblings getting hurt.

"Sup, Titans. Ready to get your lousy butts handed to you?" Gizmo asked in his annoying voice.

"Titans, GO!" Robin screamed as he jumped at Mammoth, the closest enemy to him.

Robin flung himself at Mammoth at an alarmingly fast speed as he pulled out his Bo-staff and slammed it into his target, earning a satisfying yelp as the giant of a villain fell to the ground in a heap. Before Robin could say a word, Blackbat jumped onto Mammoth and electrocuted the teenager before he could get back up to fight the young twelve year old boy that was Robin. Blackbat was quickly followed by Nightwing as he, Red Robin, and Beast Boy all attacked Simon at once. Robin jumped onto a chin-up bar within the gym that the Titans had been showing the Bats, He quickly surveyed the scene before him in both worry and anger at the Hive 5.

Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Simon, and Kyd Wyd were here to challenge the Titans, much to Robins discomfort. Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Red Robin were all attacking Simon, who looked close to defeat. Starfire, Blackbat, Batgirl, and Raven were all swarming against what looked like over one hundred Billy's, who looked unfazed by the attacks against him. Red Hood was presently taking on Gizmo and Kyd Wyd, but didn't seem to worried about being out numbered. Robin quickly leaped down to assist Red Hood.

"About time you got here." Red Hood said as he flipped away from a magic attack by Kyd Wyd.

"I was analyzing the fight." Robin said as he threw a sonic disk at Gizmos equipment, making it unusable.

"What are you, a Red Robin junior?" Red Hood asked as he jumped at Kyd with a tazer in hand to shock the young magician. "You'd think that these guys would be easier to fight."

"Just because were not in Gotham doesn't mean that everyone out of there is going to be easy to defeat, Hood." Robin explained as he dodged an extremely angered toddlers shock gun bullets.

"It's not that at all, its just that these are just teenagers who look like they've only been training for two years at the most." Red Hood said as he knocked Kyd Wyd out with a well aimed blow to the head.

Robin quickly did the same to Gizmo before standing next to Red Hood. "Well, I'm a teenager and I've knocked you unconscious plenty of times."

"Your not a teenager, your twelve." Red Hood said, not realizing that the Titans thought that Robin was sixteen.

"YOUR TWELVE!?" Beast Boy yelled as the team gathered around Robin and Red Hood after knocking out there own opponents.

"Nice one." Robin grumbled as BB continued to be baffled by the whole thing. Starfire only seemed confused as well as Cyborg, while Raven wore a knowing look on her face.

The team slowly let the tension die down as they celebrated the victory after turning in the Hive 5 to the police. Robin continued to give Red Hood the silent treatment as the day went by, but after awhile, the Bat family was acting like they were still living together. None of the Titans intervened during the family's time together, they all knew what it felt like to lose family, and they were just happy that at least one of them had a family to go to.

**END OF ARC**

A/N: So that marks the end of this arc, but now I think I'm just going to do some one shots for a bit. Feel free to request stuff if you want, and don't worry, the Bat siblings will return for more eventually.

~Supercasey


	9. Rules In This HouseTower Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 8: Rules In This House/Tower**

**Inspired by "From The Tower" by "Tiger-Lily9711"!**

1. If someone wants to be left alone, then for gods sake leave them alone. We do NOT need to keep replacing walls.

2. Robin and Starfire are never to be left alone with Smile Dip EVER AGAIN.

3. Its not safe to mess with Beast Boy during spring, animal hormones tend to kick in around that time of year.

4. Using Cyborg as a TV is frowned upon by most Titans.

5. Raven isn't allowed to send people to other dimensions, its rude and unhealthy for the target. (Except Slade)

6. If Red X says that he and Robin are dating, HE'S LYING! (Except he isn't)

7. No drinking liquor of any kind while in the Tower, its illegal for teenagers anyways.

8. Next person to say 'Circus' may accidentally get more hurt then usual on the next mission by Robin.

9. If someone gets triggered by a word, THEN DON'T SAY IT ASSHOLE!

10. Swearing will result in putting money in the swear jar, however you can pay twenty bucks to swear all week as much as you want.

11. No lasers in the kitchen, we do not want to keep calling the fire department, there already ticked off about the whole "Microwave-is-a-demon" Incident.

12. Throwing Silkie out the window may lead to Starfire killing you, we are NOT responsible for cleaning up your body.

13. Lion King is not allowed in the Tower, no questions asked.

14. If you prank someone they are allowed to prank you back.

15. Some people are claustrophobic, that means not locking Robin in a box while hes sleeping.

16. Painting people blue isn't funny, to a degree.

17. No public kissing, that means you Beast Boy and Raven.

18. STOP BRINGING HOME KITTENS ROBIN!

19. Red Hood isn't allowed to come over anymore, he blew up the gym last time.

20. Don't go into anyone Else's room, they do not like it.

21. Throwing rocks at people is not appropriated by the .

22. You can call people by there actual names if there okay with it.

23. Bringing up Batman, The Justice League, parents, Gotham, the circus (As said earlier), acrobats, elephants, and Joker is defiantly NOT ALLOWED. You might get a concussion.

24. No looking at porn in the living room. (Yeah, I saw you Raven.)

25. You must use Condoms when you 'Do IT', but were to young for that so it shouldn't need to be said in the first place.

26. Turning people inside out is very rude, so please don't.

27. Starfire is NOT allowed to use the kitchen, no questions asked.

28. Don't slam doors, it scares some people in the Tower.

29. Dressing up like a monster and making people pee themselves is not funny.

30. Training is essential to living here, if you don't want to, there's plenty of room on the island outside.

31. Planting fireworks in Starfire's garden isn't cool.

32. If you hide all of Ravens books, we will NOT help you if she tries to kill you dead.

33. No leaving your underwear on the floor in the hallway, no one wants to see it man.

34. Stink bombs are not to be planted in the kitchen, gases that are lite will BURT INTO FLAMES!

35. The JL is not allowed to come here unless its an emergency, we don't need to be baby sat.

36. Slade is considered a swear word as well as Joker.

37. STOP BRINGING HOME ANIMALS GUYS, IT'S ALREADY TOO CROWDED ON THIS ISLAND.

38. Nerf gun fights are not games, there WAR.

39. We take paintball very seriously.

40. No playing ball in the house, it's not rocket science.

MORE TO COME POSSIBLY

A/N: So I did this based off of "From The Tower"'s list of rules. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review your requests for the next chapter.


	10. Richard Queen AU 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 8: Life Is One Breakdown After Another In This Buisness**

**Alternate Universe: Richard Queen**

**Explanation For AU: ****In this universe, Robin is raised by Oliver Queen (AKA Green Arrow) While Speedy is raised by Bruce Wayne (AKA Batman). This Universe is actually quite different from the shows universe and I made it up after being on the internet doing useless shit. Differences include, Robin still being called Robin but is also called Robin Hood, Uses arrows as his main weapon, shows much more emotion, is a lot more happy and carefree, has breakdowns more often due to lack of emotion training, is a horrible liar, left Green Arrows side because Batman threw Batboy (That's Speedys name in this universe as a super hero) and was afraid of Oliver doing the same to him. But yeah, I really like this idea and I'm thinking of doing a fanfiction about it soon. (As soon as I finish a few others, I'm so fucking lazy.)**

Robin awoke with a frown on his face, which was rare considering how carefree and happy the young lad was, but today was different. It was his birthday. In all honesty, he should have been ecstatic about the event, he would be turning twelve, as the youngest member of his team, but Robin never really minded being the youngest, he knew that his friends excepted him for who he was. He sighed as he remembered his father figure, he was the kindest man Robin had ever met, but he was still too afraid to call him after what happened a year ago.

**-Flashback-**

An eleven year old boy quickly packed his bags as he snuck into the old garage that stored his Bird-scooter (As he named the red and yellow motor scooter). He shivered at the idea of what he was doing, but continued to stay silent as he tiptoed through the thankfully empty hallways. He paused as he finished strapping the bag to the back of the scooter securely, he had no idea what he was doing, it seemed so much easier in his head, but now it seemed five times harder. The plan was to find Batboy and break him of his Vertigo addiction, take him home, have him move back in with Batman, then have everything return to normal. But in reality, he knew it wouldn't be that easy, Batboy was stubborn, not as stubborn as himself, but still quite stubborn. He knew that nothing would ever be the same, but he really didn't want to think about that, he just needed to find Roy.

"What are you doing up Dickie? Its half past nine, you should be in bed, you've got the night off, remember?" Green Arrow asked as he entered the garage along with his wife Black Canary, a woman that Robin considered to be his mother.

shit.

"Richard, why do you have that bag? Is something wrong?" Canary asked as she surveyed the young boys scooter.

Robin gulped as he forced himself to not look at his parents, knowing that he'd quit his plan if he saw there eyes. "I'm going to find Roy." He said as he pulled on his small red hood to cover his raven black hair.

He could hear Green Arrow sigh as he stepped forward and patted the small boys shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Robin, it was Roy's fault for getting into the drugs, its not your responsibility to take care of Batboy, he'll recover on his own."

"But he needs me!" Robin screamed as he whipped around to face his mentor. "He needs a friend to be there for him and help him through this! Vertigo is one of the hardest addictions to break, he can't do it alone!"

"Just calm down little bird. Roy needs to overcome this alone, you could get very hurt if you try to get near him." Green Arrow explained as Canary walked over and knelt down to hug the trembling child.

For the first time in quite awhile, Robin lost his temper and pushed Canary away, then punched Oliver in the chest before flinging himself onto his scooter. "I'm sorry, daddy. But I can't be near you or Batman, I don't want to be thrown out like Roy was." And with that, the tiny boy reved up his scooter and took off and out of the garage, not even daring to say anything else.

After four hours of speeding through freeways and through tons of towns, Robin collapsed in an alleyway in the outskirts of Jump City. He sobbed loudly as he tried to calm down, in every town he'd gone to, no one had seen or heard of Batboy being there. Robin suddenly looked up as a streak of green fire flew through the sky, crashing nearby. Little did Richard Queen know, that this was going to open the door to not only meeting the Teen Titans and becoming there second in command with Cyborg as there leader, but he would soon find Batboy and cure him of his horrible addiction.

**-End Flashback-**

Robin held back a sob as tears flowed from his uncovered baby blue eyes. He shook his head as he stood up and walked over to his closet. Inside was his suit, a heavy duty crimson red hoodie made of leather with bullet proof padding on the inside, a pair of thin brown tights, a large quiver and bow, a pair of red pixie boots, a long red cape (Much to Green Arrows dismay who tried to convince Robin that it was a Batman and Superman thing but with no avail), a brown utility belt, a black domino mask, and thirty arrows of all sorts of verioetys. Robin quickly pulled on the outfit and faked a smile as he skipped into the living room.

Beast Boy was making tofu, Cyborg was playing video games, Raven was reading, and Starfire was playing with her giant worm Silkie. Robin cartwheeled to BB's side as he quickly jumped onto the counter, ignoring Raven stern glare.

"So what are plans for today my green friend?" Robin asked as he sat down on the counter, watching BB cook his food patiently.

Before Beast Boy could respond, the ding of the elevator caused everyone to stop what they were doing and greet there visitor. Everyone stood ready to fight in case it was an enemy as the elevator door opened. Robins jaw practically hit the floor as Green Arrow and Black Canary appeared out of the elevator. The two adults walked forward as the small bird drew back, ready to run if he had to, but was cut off as Cyborg cleared his throat.

"We'll just let you guys talk." Cyborg said as he and the other Titans ran out of the room, all except Robin, who was nudged forward to keep him from running too.

Black Canary wrapped her arms around Robin as she kissed his forehead gently, she had missed him so much. Robin didn't hold back as he hugged his mother tightly, not caring if he had left so abruptly before. Green Arrow quickly joined the hug as he petted the boys hair, life was complicated for hero's, and it was moments like this, that left hero's to wonder why life was such a cruel mistress in the world of mortal men. But life had its reasons for doing such things, and in some cases it was to show just how vulnerable a tiny acrobat was on the inside, and just how easily that barrier could be broken to bring a family closer together, even it made the members of it get hurt in the process. But there was one thing that the Titans knew while looking into the security cameras as the family reunited in a hug that couldn't be broken by anything.

Family had a definition, and it was standing alone in a room wrapped by a hug.

**A/N:** So I hope you liked this AU, I've had it on my mind for awhile and will most likely use this many more times in the future. Please review, I miss your guys comments, even if they are really silly sometimes.

**P.S.** I hope I didn't make it too long for your guys liking, I got really carried away. But please tell me if you like longer chapters, I'll try to do it more often.

~Supercasey.


	11. To Smile

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 11: To Smile**

A/N: I wrote this because I thought it would be cute and sad at the same time. You can consider this AUish but I'm still going to probably mention stuff like this later on. Please enjoy!

A young boy sat silently as he listened to his history teacher preach about different battles during the American Revolution, suddenly, the boy perked up as a young girl came into the room. The teacher smiled as he shook the girls hand gently, the girls eyes were a brilliant shade of baby blue.

"Hello class, I would like you all to meet Mary Pepper, her family just moved to Gotham from Smallville, so please, make her feel at home." Mrs. Gussy said as she sat back down at her desk. "The rest of the hour is free study, children."

This was not from the eyes of are usual protagonist, no, this was from the eyes of Bruce Wayne, who was only twelve years old with a quiet personality. Mary smiled at Bruce as she took the empty seat next to him, she held out her hand to the man as her smile only grew wider.

"Hi! I'm Mary, whats your name?" Mary asked as she was practically bursting with energy and enthusiasm, a rare thing to see in Gotham.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." Bruce said as he smiled at the incredibly short girl. "So your from Smallville, right? Whats it like in the country side?"

Mary didn't seem the slightest bit fazed when she heard Bruce's name, most people would hug him out of pity or walk away. But this girl wasn't like them. "Its cool, lots of dirt and farms." Mary chirped as she kept that adorable smile on her face.

Bruce raised an eyebrow to Marys excitement, most people weren't exactly peachy in Gotham, ever since Martha and Thomas Wayne's deaths the city seemed to grow sadder and sadder with every passing day. No smiling, no laughing, no enthusiasm, just enough depression for everyone to soak in as storm clouds seemed to always make Gotham look dead. "What are you so happy about?" Bruce finally asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

Mary seemed to look saddened by Bruce's question, but the smile never left her face. "Well Bruce, no one seems happy here, not even a single smile. So I want to smile for everyone to see that its okay to smile, were all human beings, right? So why is everyone acting like the worlds going to end? I already know about what happened four years ago, but we need to smile in there memories, to show them that this city can move on and be able to succeed in life." Bruce starred at the girl in wonder, he had never heard anyone talk so freely about the accident like this young lady, everyone would avoid saying there names or even talking about it. But Mary...

Mary suddenly hopped out of her seat as the bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day. Bruce walked outside, and smiled. He ignored the look of shock on Alfred's face as he got into the limousine. He was happy for once.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Mary sighed as she sat on her bed, Bruce hadn't been acting right as of late, which was very unlike him, considering that he and Mary were best friends. The phone rang as Mary thought, she grabbed the phone and smiled as she saw that it was Bruce on the other end.

"Hello?" Mary asked as she shivered when she heard hard breathing on the other end.

"Mary?" Bruce asked as the pain was only growing more and more severe.

"Bruce? Bruce! Whats wrong, are you hurt?" Mary said as fear creep-ed into her voice.

"Mary, there was an... accident. I was coming home from Yoga practice when a gang of teens attacked me, I need help, but the Gotham police isn't here yet, I'm bleeding too much in a cut in my leg, I'm gonna pass out." Bruce gasped.

"Oh my god, stay calm Bruce, just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a few minutes." Mary said as she started to open her window that lead to the roof. She couldn't tell her parents about this, they would say that it wasn't safe.

"Okay, okay, I'm in the alleyway by the diner on Grist Street." Bruce explained as he felt light headed. "M-Mary..." Bruce whispered as he blacked out from a hit to the head from the fight.

Mary jumped rooftops as she neared Grist Street, her heart was telling her to keep running while her brain said to stop and calm down, her heart won. She slid down a drainage pipe as her acrobatics training kicked in through the adrenalin rush of worry and fear. She ran through the streets until she reached the spot that Bruce said he was at. A groan caused her to turn around and nearly faint when she saw Bruce's leg, it was covered in blood with a large gash being seen through the jeans rip from the knife that caused the disaster. Mary quickly leaned Bruce on her side as she stood up, supporting the young billionaire.

"Why didn't you call Alfred, dummy?" Mary asked as Bruce awoke to try and limp to help her walk easier.

"I-i thought that y-you'd get here so-sooner." Bruce wheezed as he spoke, trying everything in his power to stay awake for Mary.

Mary silently awed at the level of trust Bruce had placed in her, he rarely trusted anyone other then Alfred, especially when it came to getting into a fight, which was a nasty habit of Bruce's. "Y-you... trust me that much?" Mary asked as she helped Bruce into a clinic nearby.

"I always have Mary." Bruce whispered as he finally knocked out, thankfully, doctors were already there to catch him. Mary smiled widely as she sat down in the otherwise vacant waiting room.

Bruce trusted her.

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

A phone rang throughout Wayne Manor as Bruce ran to receive the call, he had been waiting for news from Mary for hours. She had gotten married while he was off on his worldwide training, but the two never lost contact with each other. He didn't dare tell her about becoming Batman, he knew that Mary could become a target if such a thing as his identity were to be found out. He picked up the call as he waited for news from Mary, who was eight and a half months pregnant and giving birth.

"Hello Bruce." John said as he smiled warmly on the other side. "Mary wanted me to call you and tell you that the babies been born, here, she wants to talk to you."

Bruce smiled as he heard Mary breath from the other side, he had always wanted to marry her when he was younger, but knew if he ever did become Batman that Mary would not fit into the equation. "Bruce." Mary whispered as she held the small baby. "Its a boy."

Bruce smirked as he already knew deep down that it would be a boy. "Does he have your eyes?" Bruce asked, he really hoped so.

"Yes, he even has my outrageously thick hair. I just hope isn't short like me and stubborn like John." Mary said as she silently feared the very idea of that combination. "I have something to ask of you Bruce, would you be his godfather?"

Bruce gasped, he never thought that she'd want HIM to be the child's godfather. Mary lived in the circus now with Johns relatives, so he'd rarely, if ever, see the child. "A-are you sure Mary?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, you've trusted me with your life more then once, the least I can do is trust Richards life in you. I just pray that it'll never come to that type of situation, no offense." Mary said as she held her baby a bit tighter, she had an awful feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Bruce frowned as a similar feeling grew in his gut, he knew that something could easily go wrong in the acrobat business, but something just felt... wrong. "It'll be okay Mary, I'm sure that he'll be fine with you as his mother." A sudden noise made Bruce turn around to see the clock. "Oh shit, I have to go, sorry Mary. I'll see you soon!"

"Goodbye Bruce!" Mary said as she hung up.

That was the last time Bruce ever talked to Mary Grayson, the sweet girl who made Bruce come out of his shell when he was twelve.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

A collection of screams could be heard as the rope suspending Mary and Johnathan Grayson snapped, causing them to plummet into the ground in front of there son along with the boys uncle, cousin, and aunt. The boy screamed as he dashed towards there bodies through the panicked crowd. The child collapsed in tears as he laid next to his mothers body in particular, she was gone, they all were. A hand covered the Dicks shoulder as he looked up at Bruce Wayne, a man his mother had talked about all the time.

"T-there d-d-dead." Dick whispered as he looked up at the giant of a man. "W-why?" The boy asked.

Bruce looked down at Mary's body before whispering. "I don't know... but I do know that I'm going to help you through this. Lets go."

Richard hesitated before grabbing Bruce's hand and following him away from the blood pools of his parents. He couldn't help but wonder who Bruce really was or where they were going, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that he was safe now.

**A/N:** Wow, I really got carried away with this, but I've heard that in some fanfictions people make Bruce be friends with Robins parents. I really disliked the ending but i really couldn't think of anything for the end except that I wanted Robin to be at the end during his families murder. But yeah, the other bat siblings for this AU are already adopted by Bruce Wayne but I just didn't add them because I'm a lazy bum. Oh well! R&R please!

**~Supercasey**


	12. If Only I Were Human

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 12: If Only I Were Human**

**AU: ****Where Robin has multiple personality disorder and absolutely hates the personalities (A few are okay-ish)**

**Personality's are as follows:**

**Mathew Wilkes**

**Age: Same as Robins which is 12**

**Personality:**** Is extremely insane and is known to want to take over as the host of Robins body, this personality is the one that Robin struggles the most with during arguments. This character also dresses very formally, but shows zero respect for authority. Mathew tends to also try and drive Robin insane as well as have a very disturbing and demonic laugh that is similar to Robins. (I'm using YJ Robins laugh because its fucking terrifying).**

**Felix Renaldy**

**Age: 6 years old**

**Personality: ****Felix is obviously the most docile of the trio when it comes to fights, he'll usually just stick to the sidelines and watch as the sparks fly. The character expresses what Robin was like before his parents deaths as a carefree and innocent child. Felix clearly prefers Robin, but also somewhat enjoys being with Mathew as well. Felix was created after Robin tried and failed at destroying Mathew with a strange magic trick that back fired and created the very opposite of Mathew. Felix is extremely playful and will constantly bug Mathew and Robin to play games with him.**

**And those are the personality's that PenguinBandit523 used in her story "Multiplicity's Loophole", the story, however, has been adopted by another user. I suggest reading what shes already written though, its really cool and shes letting me use this idea. Thanks again!**

Robin glared at Mathew as he spun around in circles on the wheely chair, what was he thinking when he got that spell from Raven to make his personality's real for 24 hours anyways? He wasn't sure, all he was sure of is that he was going to choke Mathew in the next five seconds if he didn't shut up.

"Come on, Robbie!" Mathew said with a hint of corruption in his voice. "Lets go on the town and play some games!"

Robin sighed at Mathews pet name for him, he only let Red X ever call him that. "Your games always end in blood shed and violence, Mat." Robin said as he called Mathew 'Mat', a nickname that the other boy hated beyond measure.

"Whats wrong, think we'll lose Felix?" Mathew asked as he jumped from the chair and started using Robins bed for a trampoline. "We'll just put the kid on a leash. Or better, we could kill him!"

Robin glared at Mathew with an evil glare as the boy awoke Felix with his jumping, who had finally fallen asleep after a sugar rush an hour ago. "Dang it, stop jumping on the bed Mathew, you'll wake the whole tower up at this rate."

"Make me." Mathew laughed as he continued to jump up and down on the bouncy mattress.

Robin immediately extended his Bo-staff and slammed it into Mathew, sending him crashing into a wall. The personality growled as he stood, he was pissed. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, Richard?" Mathew cocked, but by his tone, he sounded like a viper waiting to strike out at any second.

"You want to fight me, Mat?" Robin asked as his anger was boiling in his gut, he was sick of Mathews attitude. "Fine then, but you'll lose."

The two stood there for what seemed like hours as they glared daggers into each other, Felix stood in the background as he sat on Robins bed, not knowing if he should intervene or not. He watched as the two boys brawled. Robin sent a fury of punches at Mathew, who struggled to dodge them as he pulled a knife out and tried to get a stab at the boy wonder. The trick about the spell was that you couldn't kill the true host of the body, but you could hurt them badly. Robin had made sure to attach special collars onto the personality's, if they were to try and leave the tower, they would immediately be shocked and teleported back to Robins room. Robin was glad that the team wasn't home, only Raven knew about his case of Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). The two boys attacked each other for about two hours before finally giving up, they were equals in combat and mental strategies, in truth, Robin wished that Mathew was a good guy so that he could help him out, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The two collapsed as Felix pressed a button on a stop watch.

"Two hours, eight minutes and twelve seconds. New record." Felix commented as he laid on the bed. He would never say it out loud, but Mathew and Richard acted like twin siblings who just rarely got along. Though, he suspected that brothers weren't usually trying to slit each others throats.

Mathew panted as he finally stood up. "I'm getting a soda, any of you guys want any?" He asked.

Felix and Richard took one look at each other before looking at Mathew with a bored expression. "Really, Mathew?" Robin asked as he crawled onto his bed.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll just spit in our drinks or poison us." Felix added, he was used to Mathews odd behavior by now anyways.

Mathew cracked the two boys a smile as he gave them a knowing look. "One of these days I'll kill both of you." He said. He grunted as he felt a bruise from Robins fight with him. "Just... not today." He added as he hurried to the kitchen.

Robin smiled at Felix as they laughed at Mathew, the guy was hilarious to piss off sometimes. After a few minutes, the demonic personality returned with an already opened Coke. "So." Mathew said as he plopped onto the bed next to his 'brothers' (They share the same body, so why not). "Like I was saying earlier, lets go on a killing spree or something, I'm getting stir crazy in here with you guys, complete offense by the way."

"Didn't we just fight about this? Were not leaving this tower, your unstable and Felix is a child that could get killed by you." Robin explained as he glared at Mathew, but gave a sympathetic look to Felix, who looked utterly pissed with Robins comment.

Mathew laughed as Felix tried to glare at Robin, but in all honesty it looked adorable. "Aw, is little Felix upset about being a midget?" Mathew asked in a childish tone, he squeaked as Felix chucked a pillow at his face.

Robin stood back as the two argued verbally with each other, Felix may be a child, but he was also stubborn. He would NOT stand for being called little. "TAKE IT BACK!" Felix screamed as he tried to throw another pillow at Mathew, which was easily dodged.

Mathew laughed as he mocked the poor personality. "HA HA HA!" He laughed as a demonic cackle rang out through the room from his amusement. "Whats wrong, baby? Got your diaper in a knot?" At this, Felix looked ready to kill Mathew.

Without warning, Felix flipped off of the bed and kicked Mathew in the nose, causing him to scream as blood poured out of the now bloody nose. It was Robin turn to laugh as he got up and held Mathews head back as he helped get a few tissues. He really wanted to congratulate Felix on getting a hit in on Mathew, but he knew that he had to not praise the behavior, he already had one lunatic to deal with.

"Felix." Robin said sternly as he sat Mathew down on a chair and forced him to keep his head back. Felix sighed as he knew that it was wrong to attack people (Even if he was a personality, it was still wrong).

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Mathew." Felix said as he stared at the floor.

Mathew growled at the younger personality, he hated him, so, much. He never really knew why even, probably because he was never able to corrupt the boy. He had been so excited about a new personality being created by Dick, even if he was so ridiculously innocent that it hust sometimes. But to Mathews misfortune, Felix had preferred Robin over him, which irked the lunatic to no end. He wanted to be Felix's end, he really wanted to be the one to rid of the pest, he was the thing that was stopping him from destroying Robin from the inside out mentally. But that stupid little shit just HAD to butt in and try to call a 'truce' between Robin and Mathew. Mathew pondered how to kill Felix as Robin and Felix started to play Monopoly.

"Your turn, Felix." Robin said happily, he enjoyed spending time with Felix.

Felix smiled as he did his turn, he had always loved it when Robin used the spell to bring Mathew and himself out to be alive for 24 hours. He secretly wanted to be human, humans got to leave the confides of the Tower and play with other humans. He wished desperately to be free and alive for good, but he couldn't, he was just a disorder. Felix looked at Mathew as the boy was now trying to destroy the board game after recovering from the nose bleed.

"I'M ROBBING THE BANK!" Mathew shouted as he grabbed a hand full of the paper currency.

"You can't do that, dumb-ass!" Robin said as he tried to get the money back from the idiot.

Mathew jumped up as he grabbed the board and ran from Robin. "THERE'S NO RULE THAT SAYS I CAN'T, MOTHERFUCKER!" He screeched as Robin ran after him.

Felix smiled as he looked at the clock, oh shit! They only had four minutes left! how did time go so fast these days? "GUYS!" Felix shouted, causing Robin to stop as he tried to choke Mathew.

"Whats up, Felix?" Robin asked as he dropped Mathew to the floor, ignoring his cussing.

"WE ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT!" Felix shouted, he hated it when they had to go back in Robins mind, there they could only pester the boy and argue.

Robin sighed as he sat next to Felix, followed by an angry Mathew. "It'll be fine Felix, you'll have another go soon enough." Robin ushered the child, secretly he was happy that they'd finally be out of his hair.

Felix nodded as he started to fade in color and started to become see through, it was time. "Don't worry Robin, we'll have more fun next time. I only wish... that I was human too." The last words were a whisper as Mathew and Felix disappeared into thin air.

Robin felt horrible when he heard Felix's wish, he wished that he could help in some way. 'Maybe someday, Felix' he thought. Not ten seconds later, he heard the sound of a cheering Felix and a mocking Mathew. Goddamn it, why did he always forget that they were there?

But, he was just glad that he wasn't alone.

**!THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!: ****I have recently started a new story called "Faith, Trust, But No Pixie Dust" that is using the AU from chapter 9. Please read it, I'd like to know what you guys think of the AU. (P.S. Please review chapter nine if you get the chance, I'd like to know what you think of that chapter).**

**A/N: **Sorry that Mathew wasn't as crazy as he was in PenguinBandit523's story, but, I tried. I think it went pretty well though. Please R&R!

~**Supercasey**


	13. Adoption Announcement AN

**Adoption Announcement**

**Hey guys, its Supercasey. I know that I havn't been paying a lot of attention to certian stories so I'm putting three of them up for adoption, so if you really like "Two Dorks In Love", "A Girls Problem", or "You Have Your Fathers Eyes" then your free to message me and adopt them so that you may continue them, I'm so sorry about this but I just lost all inspiration for those stories and I want you guys to have something to work with now. Sorry guys, but I'll still be working on my other stories.**

**Love, Supercasey.**


	14. Tiny Little Air Bender

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 13: Tiny Little Air Bender.  
**

**AU:****This AU is basically if the world of DC was full of benders. Robin as an Air bender, Cyborg, Terra, And Beast Boy as Earth benders, raven as a Water bender, and Starfire (The avatar) as a Fire bender for her main element. God, this sounded cooler in my head, but its something that I'll try with for a bit in different chapters.**

**AU Background: This AU is, as I just mentioned, in the Avatar idea. The time period is the same as the first series of Avatar, the one with Ange, meaning that its olden times. Starfire is that Avatar and is traveling the world as a none bender, General Slade, tries to take over the world and kill the avatar and try to destroy the whole line of avatars completely. Shes currently TRYING to learn Air bending and has already mastered Fire bending. I'll probably have everyone's separate meetings with her in a fanfiction of its own or later on.**

**A/N: ****I came up with this at 2 AM last night, I'm not even sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ****DC is, well, not mine. Nether is Avatar.**

* * *

"Anyone wanna explain to me why were sleeping outside again?" Rachel asked as she watched Garfield and Terra create the last rock tent.

Kori smiled enthusiastically as she started a fire with a fire ball. "Friend, it is too dangerous for us to be so close to villages in the first place, General Slade's men could easily find us." She explained as she ran a delicate hand down her prized dragon Silkies back.

Rachel sighed as she didn't reply, she glanced up as Vince smiled at the group. "Dinner in five, y'all!" He announced.

"Bout time!" Terra cheered as she flew over to a stone table on a rock, she stumbled mid air and fell on her face as she hit the ground, landing in a bush. "FUCK!"

"You stow that party talk now, Terra!" Rachel said angrily as she tried to meditate nearby. "I don't want to deal with that stuff, right now."

A quiet mumbling of 'Your not my mom.' was heard from Terra as she too sat down with Beast Boy as they awaited there meal. "Yo, has anyone seen bird boy?" Vince asked as he set the table with a cooked debear (The cross of a deer and a bear).

"DUDE!" Garfield whined. "THAT POOR THING WAS HELPLESS!"

Everyone ignored the rather pissed bender as they looked around carefully, where was that hyperactive bird anyways? It had been two days since they had met Richard, or Robin for a nickname, in the Gotham Air temple. None of the teens knew what his deal was, he was quite happy go lucky in Gotham, but, he seemed to be depressed and distant outside of his home. The group had given him his space, they knew all too well that he was home sick and the youngest at the age of eleven, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Robin!" Kori yelled as she shot a fire ball into the sky, causing everyone but Rachel to jump in surprise.

"I thought we were trying NOT to be found, Kori." Rachel said angrily. Kori mouthed a sorry as she looked into the sky to see if Richard had seen the sign.

"AH!" Came a voice that belonged to Richard. Everyone all at once ran like hell to where the sound had came from, they all froze at the scene they saw. Slade smirked behind his metal mask as he held up the small Air bender who was dressed in a completely white karate like outfit that left him bare foot along with a domino mask covering his eyes in respect of his mentor/foster father.

"Well, well, well." Slade said as he held the child by the back of shirt, keeping him just off of the ground. "Its seems that I've caught a little Air bender who's gone too far from his nest."

Everyone shivered at the tone of the mans voice. "Put him down, Slade!" Raven yelled as she readied a water blast.

The general pretended to contemplate the command. "Hm, no, i don't think I want to." He admitted. "I've been wanting a little apprentice for some time now, he will do nicely."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Robin screamed as he thrashed in the mans grip, however, the strange plant that the man had more or less shoved down the birds throat was making him woozy. "Put... me... d-down." He wheezed.

The man seemed to grow tired of the game as he threw the now asleep boy over his shoulder. "Goodbye, children." He said as he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Coughing filled the air as they tried to attack in all directions in hopes of hitting the villain. Soon, the smoke cleared, leaving the teens alone with no sign of there youngest friend and there worst enemy. "Damn it!" Garfield cursed as he kicked a rock into a nearby lake. "He got away!"

"I think were all aware of that, Garfield." Rachel said angrily. "What were you even doing, you could have easily taken him down while I was distracting him!"

Garfield glared at the water bender. "Like you did any better? Its YOUR fault that are youngest member, and only Air bender, is in the hands of that mad man!"

"Please friends, let us be calm." Kori said as she stepped in-between the two hot headed members of her team. "We were all within the wrong, let us rescue are friend now."

Vince sighed as he too looked ready to lash out at any second. "This is my fault." Everyone stared at the half metal man in shock. "I'm the oldest, I should have kept an eye on him."

"Don't Vince. We just need to find him and get back to training Kori so that we can take Slade down for good, he'll be fine, Slade would have killed him in front of us if he meant to hurt Richard." Terra explained as she placed a compassion filled hand on Vince's shoulder. "He'll be okay."

* * *

**~MEANWHILE~**

Slade seemed pleased with himself as he placed the sleeping bender in the back of the wagon, wearing magically charmed bracelets to keep him from bending. He sat in the front of the wagon as he commanded his horses/rhinos to start moving. Slade leaned back in his seat as his trusty partner Will Wintergreen kept his hands on the animal reeds. Oh yes, this was the perfect plan. During his travels of the world, Slade had come across a city called Gotham that held a large Air Temple above it as the training ground for all Air benders in the city. He had, of course, been looking for an apprentice if he could possibly find one, and had been impressed with the tiny Air Bender named Richard. The boy learned faster then anyone that Slade had ever met, even himself, but the boy was already in the possession of Bruce, the strongest none bender out there besides Slade. However, the man had passed recently, leaving an all too vulnerable robin in his wake. When Slade had finally made his way back to Gotham, word had gotten out that the boy had gone with the Avatar to teach her to Air Bend.

It was idiotic to Slade how the avatar would be the one to take him, Slade had hoped that the loose of his father would cause Richard to come to Slade without much work, but those stupid teenagers had already told him everything about Slade and how he was a villain, leaving little to no room for Slade to take the bird and corrupt him into siding with him. No matter, he easily tracked the team down and drugged the child while he was taking a nap in a tree, apparently this was normal for most Air benders.

Slade snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a small yawn from the inside of the wagon that was locked away from the front. "Why good morning, little bird." Slade said to the still drowsy child.

"Mm?" Robin mumbled as he tried to stand, his legs gave out, causing him to fall on his face.

"Hm, maybe I DID add to much of that plant, Will." Slade whispered to Wintergreen.

Robin blinked a few times as he yawned again. "Where am I?" He asked as he started to remember what had happened.

"Your home, child." Wintergreen said in a kind voice.

"LET ME GO!" Richard screamed as he fully remembered what had happened, he needed to get back to his new found team.

Slade sighed as he held up another of the strange plants. "Don't you dare." Wintergreen warned. "Hes already drugged enough by that plant."

"Fine." Slade said as he watched the child finally stand up using the tiny mirror that allowed him to see the back area of the wagon. "Don't worry, Richard. We'll be in Jump City in two days."

Robin suddenly had an idea as he pretended to grunt. "Mister, Slade." He said in a sweet voice. "I need to use the restroom!"

The wagon stopped at once as the general sighed, Slade jumped out of his seat as he opened the back door, immediately, Richard charged out of the now open wagon as he threw the bands on the ground.

"H-how did you get out of those bands?!" Slade asked with a growing annoyance in his voice as Robin hopped into a tree with his bending and acrobatic skills combined.

"Two tiny metal, hexed bracelets with a pitiful at best lock? Child's play." Robin answered as he twirled in a tiny tornado out of sight.

Slade smiled to himself as he watched the little acrobat disappear completely through the dense forest. "Oh yes, it seems that your even smarter then I thought, Richard." He whispered.

* * *

**THE END (For now)**

**A/N:** **So? Did you like it? Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	15. Brotherhood

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 14:** **Brotherhood**

**A/N:** **I came up with the theme for this chapter at like, two AM. Yeah, I have issues, but I feel like this was a good idea so please don't kill me. This is for all my RobStar shippers!**

**P.S.** **I'm a black-belt sleeper, your comment was adorable, I'll make sure to do another avatar AU chapter for you at some point!**

* * *

Robin sighed as he tried to contemplate his options, he had long since found an interest in Starfire, but he was an idiot when it came to asking anyone out. After all, its not like Batman ever warned him about this shit. Robin had been wanting to ask the Tamaran out for weeks now, and since a strange new Japanese restaurant opened last week and there was little to no criminal activity, now seemed like the perfect time to ask her. So here is Richard Grayson AKA Robin the Boy Wonder in front of the girl of his dreams door, completely having no idea what to do.

"Get it together, Grayson." Robin whispered as he got ready to knock for the seventeenth time. "SHIT! I can't do this, I-I'll fuck up. Damn it, why is this so hard? Batman has no problem talking to Wonder woman, why can't I just ask Star out?"

as if life wanted to fuck with the acrobat, Starfire chose to open her door at that time. "Why hello, friend! Are needing the help?"

'God, I love it when she talks like that.' Robin thought as he tried to form words. "BHFMBGGDdhbHFERHFRTUERSDFHG?! HFHJFGGHGVJSDNKJFGHBVFGDGGFCFV DATE!?" Robin tried to speak.

"Friend? Are you dying?" Starfire asked as she hoped he was okay.

Robin swallowed as he readied himself. 'You can do this, Richard. Turn on that swag and it'll be fine.'. "Hey, um, Starfire? Want to go on a date with me tonight to that new restaurant?" The terrified bird asked.

"Oh my. I apologize friend, but friend Speedy has already asked me to go on the 'Date' to such a place." Starfire said, at that instant, Speedy walked up from behind Starfire while wrapping an arm around her torso.

"Yo, hey Robbie, whats up?" Speedy asked as he smiled at the boy he considered his little brother.

"..."

"Well, we should get going, right Star?" Speedy said as he led Starfire by the arm down towards the elevator. "Bye, Robin!" He shouted.

"..." was all Robin could manage as he dragged himself to his room. 'Damn it, why is it that Speedy always gets the girl?' Robin asked himself as he plopped onto his bed. 'I thought he was with Cheshire.'

~THREE HOURS LATER~

"Oh my! Isn't this of the fun, friend Speedy?" Starfire asked as the two of them ate.

Speedy sighed as he stared out the window. "Yeah, but, I can't shake the feeling that somethings wrong with Robin. He seemed, upset."

"Oh, friend Robin had attempted to ask me to the date!" Starfire answered happily.

Speedy nearly did a spit take as he heard her speak. "WHAT!?" He asked.

"Is something of the matter?" Starfire asked.

"Y-yeah, its just that... I have to go." Speedy said as he paid and ran towards the tower.

~MEANWHILE~

Robin laid curled up in a blanket as he watched 'Survivor' on TV, though he ignored the show, he was too deep in thought as it was to pay much attention. He quietly sipped on a cup of Apple Juice as he heard Speedy and who he figured was probably Starfire too as they came home.

Outside of his room stood Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg as they tried to get him to come out. Speedy immediatly ran towards the team as he panted, covered head to toe in rain. "H-h-how is he?"

"Hes drank four cups of apple juice." Raven whispered as she tried to not be heard by Robin.

"Its bad." Speedy whispered.

"Actually its been six cups." Robin said through the door.

Speedy signaled to the Titans for some private time as he slowly opened the door. He waited until they had all gone into there own rooms or the common room before he entered the room cautiously, if he had learned anything from Green Arrow, it was that you had to be cautious around a bat. Speedy quickly saw that Robin had turned off the TV and was now on his side in a curled up ball.

"Rob?" Speedy asked. "Are you okay, little man?"

"No." Robin said simply.

Speedy sighed as he pulled Robin up to face him. Thankfully it was easy due to the fact that Robin was only twelve at the height of 3'9, while Speedy was seventeen at the height 5'11, making him MUCH taller than the tiny bird. "I here by call a Gentleman's Mask Removal." Speedy said.

The 'Gentleman's Mask Removal' was a period where Speedy and Robin could take off there masks, it was set up by there mentors in order for them to relax in each others company. Robin sunk into his blankets at the sound of removing his mask, but was stopped as Speedy removed his own mask to reveal his dark green eyes.

"Come on, Richard." Speedy tried as he reached for his brothers mask. "No ones here but us two."

Robin sighed loudly as he ripped off his mask to reveal two ocean blue eyes. "Happy?"

"Not yet. Whats up little bro? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" Speedy asked as he hugged the tiny child.

"Right when I finally manage to man up and ask a girl out, shes already going with you. It seems like you ALWAYS get the girl." Robin explained as he leaned into the hug.

Speedy frowned as he realized what was wrong. "I'm sorry, Dick. But I really dig Starfire too."

Robin nodded his head as he hugged his brother tighter. "Just promise me you won't break her heart, Roy. Shes... so innocent to the world and struggles to understand our kinds ways, I just don't want her to get... pulled into something she can't handle."

"Dude, remember when I came over and you were all sparring in the gym? She kicked both are ass's." Speedy laughed as he rubbed Richards head playfully.

"Well that makes me feel better knowing that she'll kill you if you hurt her, and then I'll kill you again." Robin joked.

The two boys laughed as they enjoyed the moment of brotherhood.


	16. First Time Alone

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 15: First Time Alone**

**A/N: ****I don't know why, but i felt like writing some sad Batfamily moments. Sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've been not only working on other fanfictions but I was away for four days with my older sister and my grandmother on a small vacation in Lexington. It was fun, but I had no internet access, so I'm really happy that I'm back to my computer to write for awhile! Again, sorry for the delay! please R&R!**

* * *

Robin blinked back tears as he drove at top speed out of Gotham. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!' Robin thought desperately, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew very well that this was real and that he was never going to be able to go back now. He threw himself off of his motorcycle as soon as he parked in a massive field outside of Gotham, untouched by mans need for repatriation, or so they called it. Robin threw off his helmet as he fell to his knees, too tired and stressed to keep on with his driving. If people knew he was only twelve, they'd surely throw a fit if they saw him even touch his own motorcycle in fear that he'd hurt himself. He ignored the silly thought as his mind drifted to his siblings, they had, of course, just barely saved him, but it in no way erased the terrifying images from his subconscious.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Dick sighed in the back of limo as he rode with his older brother Jason home from hanging out at the mall. It bothered the two boys to no end that people always liked to tease them calling them 'Charity Cases' or 'Street Rats', thankfully, they had a big family to make them feel safe.

"Is everything okay masters Dick and Jason?" Alfred asked as he drove the pair to the mansion.

Dick smiled at there faithful butler. "We're fine, Alfie!" He chirped.

"I do wish that you wouldn't call me that, master Dick." Alfred said, but there was an unmistakeable kindness in his voice to show that he really didn't mind that much.

Jason snickered at Dick. "Why do you have to have a nickname for everyone you know?"

Dick smiled brightly at his older brother. "Because I just do, Jay-Bird!"

The three males laughed as they pulled into the driveway of the massive mansion that served as not only there home but as there secret base of operations of the unbeatable Batfamily, as the hero's called them on occasion. The Batfamily was made up of eight members, excluding Alfred. The first was of course Batman as the head of the group and father of them all. Damian was the second member, being Batman's only birth son and dubbed Nightwing for his amazing speed with double Bo-staffs. The third was Stephanie, who was called Black Bat was the oldest girl and worked along side Batman constantly. The fourth was Tim, dubbed Red Robin after Dick joined, though before he had been Renegade. The fifth was Cass, dubbed Batgirl after Oracle was paralyzed. The sixth was Jason, being dubbed Red Hood, although, he works more solo as a crime fighter due to his natural need to be independent. the seventh was Barbara, or Oracle as she was dubbed, who had once been Batgirl, but was paralyzed and now works as there tech girl. The last one was number eight, Dick or Richard, who is dubbed Robin for his mothers nickname for them and is the youngest of the group of hero's.

The boys jumped out of the limo as they ran inside, both wanting to spend time with there siblings after a pretty crumby day, however, the mansion was silent when they entered. Confused, they dashed to the Batcave in hopes of finding there usually loud and happy siblings just training or something. The birds looked around the bat infested cave only to find that there own bats were no where to be found within the confines of the dark and dreary interior of there base of operations. it was rather unusual to find the cave empty without warning or at the very least a note, it worried the young charges sick as they searched frantically for some kind of sign of the family. They took a relaxing breath as they realized that the suits of the missing members were gone and that a note was placed on the Batcomputer. Alfred smiled, as he too was worried about his family, as he pulled out the note and handed it to Jason, who immediately began to read the letters carefully.

"Dear Grayson and Todd. Me, father and the others have headed off to defeat Joker who has gone on a rampage in down town Gotham. Come if you wish to assist us. Sincerely, Damian Wayne AKA Nightwing." Jason read. he shivered as he read off Jokers name, a man who had hurt there family in many ways before. "Lets hurry, Dick." He said as he turned around to see his brother already in costume.

Jason quickly dressed and drove his motorcycle with Robin riding along with him as they rushed to Gothams down town, it wasn't hard to find out where the battle was taking place, seeing as the whole city street was covered in blood and bodies with building leveled nearby. Typical Joker. The two sprung into action as they ran to the battle field, only to see the battle over with Batman knocked out and Joker to be no where in sight. The other siblings quickly huffed in deep breaths as they ran to join there younger siblings and father, Cass struggled to carry Tim on her back as she hurried to the group.

"Are you guys okay, what happened?" Robin asked worriedly.

Nightwing sighed. "Joker... he... surprised us." He wheezed out.

"He had at least a hundred armed men ready for us, Batman chased after him while we fought with Jokers men. Lets get dad home before Joker decides to do round two." Cass explained as she held a knocked out Tim on her back. "Tim got hit with a rock, knocked him out in seconds."

The siblings nodded in agreement as Black Bat and Nightwing worked together to carry Batman to the Batmobile. The group rushed home with Alfred waiting with doctor Leslie to care for any wounds. "Are any of you hurt?" Alfred asked as he and Leslie were already dragging Bruce to a medical bed.

"Tim's knocked out, but the rest of us besides Dick and Jason are only ruffed up a bit, mostly exhaustion." Black Bat explained as she plopped Tim down gently onto a medical bed.

"Good. Stephanie, Cass and Nightwing, sit down on a bed and wait for me or Alfred here to check you over. Dick and Jason, head upstairs and clean yourselves up before waiting in your rooms for news on your siblings." Leslie ordered as she checked Bruce's injuries. "Damn, he'll be fine, but he needs rest." She whispered.

The siblings nodded in understanding as they did as they were told, they all looked to Leslie as an adult that had to be listened to when Bruce wasn't available. After about three days, the group was back to there normal activities until Dick was suddenly alone in the Batcave with Bruce as he recovered on the side lines. He stayed with Bruce as the guard in case he tried to get out there in the field when he should be resting, Dick usually got this job due to his ability to sway Bruce with puppy dog eyes. Dick hummed quietly as he read a book, making sure to keep an eye on Bruce while doing so. He perked up as he suddenly noticed Bruce towering above him in his Batman suit. The family had recently noticed a change in Bruce's attitude since his run in with Joker, he had been talking less and had been getting easier to anger, making the children wary of him, as an angry Bruce was dangerous and unpredictable.

"Sorry, Batman. You still need to re-" Dick began, but was cut off as Batman slapped the boy across the face.

"Shut up!" Batman growled. "Your just a child, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!"

Dick shivered as a few tears slipped out of his mask, Bruce had never struck him before, causing the young child to have a deep fear bubbling in his chest. "Bruce... whats wrong with you?" He whispered, he flinched as he was thrown to the floor.

"I'm fine! Its you that's broken! Why don't you just run home and cry back to the circus?" Batman yelled as he attacked the boy brutally.

Dick cried out with every punch and kick delivered to his frail and tiny body. "BRUCE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Dick yelled out, but his yelling was ignored as his father only insulted and yelled at him more and more. "DADDY!" Dick finally yelped.

Bruce froze, as if he had been knocked out of a trance as the siblings arrived to see the damage. Damian was the first to react as he slapped Bruce across the face. "Father! What have you done? Grayson is only trying to help you!" He yelled.

"W-what happened?" Bruce asked as he fell to his knees.

Cass stared at Bruce in fear. "It was Joker! He must of planted that new tech on you, the one that everyone's been talking about! It causes the person infested to randomly have mood swings and attack the youngest person around them!" She explained, she gasped as her eyes gazed at Dick, who was trying not to all out sob on the now blood covered floor of the cave.

Stephanie held Dick in her arms as she glared at Batman. "What are we going to do? That virus is not only deadly towards the people around the host but it also is near impossible to cure. Its not safe for Dick to stay here, he's already been targeted by the virus." She whispered the last sentence in fear of Dick hearing it as he slipped into an unconscious state.

Hours passed as the family talked outside of Dicks medical room, he still hadn't woken up yet, causing the family to fear for there youngest members well being.

"Its not right, father!" Damian yelled.

Bruce sighed. "Do we have any other choice? If I know where he is then the virus will know too."

"But he's just twelve for gods sake!" Tim argued.

Jason glared at his father. "No. I won't let Dickie be forced into the world alone. I know what its like on the streets, and I can't live with the idea of Dick being alone out there."

"I know, I know." Bruce said, thoroughly pooped. "But he's a master crime fighter, he can take care of himself."

"Are you insane?" Cass asked angrily. "Gothams too dangerous for someone to be alone!"

Bruce stared at his children. "Who said anything about him being in Gotham?" He asked.

"You... You can't be serious?!" Stephanie yelled. "Where do you expect him to go? Africa?"

Bruce looked like he was contemplating the thought. "Where ever he gos, it has to be far away from all of us, I could force you all to tell me."

The group seemed to sigh in there thoughts. It was all true after all, the virus was extremely advanced and could easily do such a thing in that event. It made them want to cry as they watched there now awake younger brother listen to them talk. It was twenty minutes that passed before they all found themselves watching Robin board his motorcycle, tears falling from everyone's eyes as they knew that they may never see Richard again. Not a word was spoken as Robin opened the cave door, he turned and faced his only family since his first one was murdered before his eyes during the same circus performance that haunted his nightmares on there deaths anniversary and other random days.

"Good luck, birdie!" Jason said, trying to hide his tears with courage.

Dick only nodded as he drove his motorcycle out of sight and into the darkness of the night until he was out of Gotham completely.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears flowed freely from Robins masked eyes as he stared up at the cloudless sky, it was a beautiful night, the kind he and the rest of the family would take the night off and gather in a circle in the Batcave and share crazy adventure stories from there pasts or from insane villain encounters over the years. Robin sighed as the realization sunk in, he was leaving home, never to return. He wanted to curl up and die, he had lost another family, even after he had promised to not lose them on his parents graves! He sobbed in silence as he climbed onto his bike, not wanting to stay here any longer.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It had taken two months before Robin found himself in the beauty of Jump City, on the other side of the continent from Gotham. He figured that it was far enough as he plopped down in an alley way after taking out some random criminal.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be w-" The man started.

"I'm done with Gotham." Robin growled out.

Both males looked up, or in the criminals case down due to being upside down, as a massive green ball of fire like energy blasted through the atmosphere to crash land in the middle of Jump city square. Robin jumped onto his motorcycle as he rushed to the explosion sight, not knowing then, but he was about to get a whole new super powered family in Jump City as the cities protectors.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed the origin story for this AU story line that I usually follow for my more normal Fic's in this. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	17. Gender Bent Ideas

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 17: Gender Bent**

**A/N: ****So I was goofing around at 1:00 AM and this popped into my head, I had already tried at doing a just female Robin story awhile back, but this sounded fun so I guess I'll mess with it a bit. Here are the name changes for the people who changed genders and there personalities.**

* * *

**Dick Johnathan Grayson/Robin The Boy Wonder = Dixie Mary Grayson/Robin The Girl Wonder**

Personality: Dixie is much different from Dick due to her higher level of shyness and acts more like a dare devil when in costume. As Robin, she is stern, wild, dare devil, brave and cocky at times. However, as Dixie, she is shy, timid, rule follower and laid back. But in ether form she tends to be the person to take charge when necessary and would easily sacrifice herself for her friends and family.

* * *

**Garfield Logan/Beast Boy = Genny Logan/Grizzly Girl**

Personality: Genny is unusually relaxed and care free in nature, acting as herself even with her costume on. She is defiantly one to take unneeded risks and jumps into danger without thinking twice. Although she has these rather bitter qualities, she is also a sweet girl who can probably be a good choice to talk to when saddened or depressed.

* * *

**Vince Stone/Cyborg = Vicky Stone/Android**

Personality: Vicky is one hell of a bad-ass, she not only acts tough and cool, but she also acts as an older sister towards the younger members of the team seeing as she is the oldest at sixteen years old. She is known to act as the leader when Robin is unable to and is normally the one other then Crow to break people out of there depression or saddened periods if she is around.

* * *

**Rachel Azarath/Raven = Richard Azarath/Crow**

Personality: Although Crow shows little emotion like Raven, he is able to laugh more and smile more then her due to starting his training at an earlier age then Raven had. He is, however, much more stern then Raven and acts as the Teen Titans leader. He has also been known to growl or glare at anyone who tries to make a move on Grizzly Girl or Robin due to his need to protect his younger friends as well as Cometfire.

* * *

**Kori Anders/Starfire = Cori Anders/Cometfire**

Personality: Cori is an unusually happy go lucky type of boy who hugs everyone he sees, thankfully, the team is working on his social skills for earth. Usually male Tamarainans are aggressive and nominate over the other females in there group, but Cometfire is much more sweet and rarely shows any signs of aggression towards any of her teammates. However, he still is unpredictable in combat which causes the other members of the team to be hesitant when approaching him in battle.

* * *

**A/N: ****So what do you think? I'll write an adventure for this soon enough! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	18. Gender Bent 1?

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 18: Gender Bender 1**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Here it is!**

Not a word was spoken as Robin, Android, Crow, Cometfire and Grizzly Girl dragged themselves to the couch, all sighing as they fell onto its soft cushioning.

"Three bank robberies on different sides of the city, four petty purse robbers, two kidnappings and a pervert that got away with Robins undies. God dammit." Crow said in a weak monotone as his tired voice broke through his usual 'Cool Dude' persona.

Robin couldn't help but giggle at this. "Come off it, Crow boy! Its not like I don't have other colorful pairs of panties in my room."

No one but Comet caught the look of a plan cross over Crows features. "I'll carry GG to her room, then I'm off to bed myself." Android said as she swung the sleeping girl over shoulder with no effort.

"Well, good night, guys." Robin said with a yawn as she cartwheeled to her bedroom.

After Crow was sure she was gone, he smiled widely at Cometfire. "Comet, have you ever heard of a panty raid?"

"Is it a festival?" Cometfire asked his friend.

"No, its much better then that!" Crow announced as he lead CF down the hallways in silence until they were right outside Robins door. "So you'll be lookout while I run in, steal Rob's panties, then we run and enjoy the glory!"

"Friend Crow, I'm confused. Are we not to search the other female friends rooms for panties?" Comet asked while tilting his head like a curious kitten.


	19. Just Give Me A Reason

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 20: Just Give Me A Reason**

**Pairing: RobinX (Robin X Red X)**

**A/N: ****Sup guys, happy 20th chapter, virtual cookies all around! But either way, I've had this on my mind for awhile and its cheesy but so freaking sweet in my mind for this ship due to it being my OTP. This is a songfic by the way, just a heads up, here it is.**

* * *

_Right from the start, You were a thief, You stole my heart._

Robin glided across rooftops in his race to catch Red X, Red was a thief, he couldn't let his dumb feeling get in the way of his job as the protector of this city. Yet... that thief... he was so sweet sometimes. Robin remembered how he had a huge stack of documents and Red X stopped to help carry them, the guy wasn't so b-. NO! The thief probably only wanted to steal some of those documents, yet, Robin had yet to find any missing. Suddenly, Red X stopped and turned around, it seems that Red was sick of the game too, but in a different way. He swiftly grabbed the younger boys wrists and held them together before passionately kissing the hero, who happily kissed back. Even if Robin was only thirteen and Red X was sixteen, they'd make it work.

THREE YEARS LATER

_And I your willing victim, I let you see the parts of me, That weren't all that pretty, And with every touch you fixed them._

After that, the couple became closer and closer as time ticked by, soon, the two even made love with each other, which led to Robin telling Red X his identity, even the parts about his parents deaths and his circus background. Yet somehow, Red saw past that and loved him either way, making Richard feel better with each kiss.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh. Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

Lately though, Red X had been talking in his sleep to someone from the thieves dreams. Robin couldn't help but shiver as he heard him talk to this unknown character. By the sounds of it, Red seemed completely oblivious to the strange lover dreams, yet woke up more cheerful on the nights he had them. It started to make Robin worry... what if... what if Red didn't love him anymore?

_Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love, our love._

That's when Robin started to ask Red X about his dreams, only getting a confused look and a response of not remembering the dream, except for the fact that it was wonderful. The boy wonder felt lonely, he started to even consider breaking up with Red X and leave out on his own, it seemed like every time he found someone, they'd give him away or move on. Robin felt cursed, but not once mentioned it to Red X.

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, It's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again!_

Red X was starting to see changes, but only slight ones, Robin just seemed... sad. He couldn't fathom on what he could be thinking, seeing as the kid was a closed book with one hell of a lock on it, but he had found the key before, and he'd do it again if he had to. So one morning Red X walked up to Robin and sat him down, asking what was on his mind.

"Whats up, birdie?" Red X asked.

Robin shrugged. "Nothing." He muttered. "But... do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you, are you crazy, I'll never stop loving you, Dick!" Red X said before enveloping the younger in a hug. Robin didn't hug back.

_I'm sorry I don't understand, Where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine. (Oh, we had everything)_

After a few more days, it started to dawn on Red X, he himself had even started to notice that Robin was awfully curious about his dreams lately. But... Red wondered if he had said something horrible to Robin in his sleep. Most likely not, Robin would actually say it if he knew exactly what was going on here, so Red X figured that he'd have to wait and see just to find out if everything was going to be okay. Robin seemed to be taking it awfully well though, if he had said something in his sleep, then the bird rarely showed that he knew something. Robin on the other hand DID know that something big was up, he just wasn't sure what, they had had the world before. But now, he wasn't so sure.

_Your head is running wild again, My dear we still have everythin', And it's all in your mind. (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Red X thought that it would pass, after all, Robin had been known for over exaggerating in the past. Yet, it seemed tat things were only getting worse. Red figured that they still had it all, he had told Robin that everything would be fine, but the stubborn kid would just nod and walk away, his head facing the floor like he'd just seen a murder. Red was so confused, he just wanted some answers...

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh, Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh. There's nothing more than empty sheets, Between our love, our love, Oh, our love, our love!_

The thing was, Red X wasn't the only one having strange dreams, Robin had been having rather violent nightmares for weeks now. It was very apparent to the couple that these nightmares were being caused by the lack of communication between the two, but neither was brave enough to say so out loud. In fact, Robin didn't even go to Red with the nightmares anymore, he'd just roll over and suffer alone. Last time Red tried to hug him in the night after a nightmare, Robin had swatted his hand away. Something was very, very wrong.

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, It's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again!_

Enough was enough, one night, Robin came home late from his hero work seeing as Red X had given up his own thieving a year ago so that he and Robin could be together. Robin opened the door and was shocked to see Red X sitting at the table in nothing but boxers and a plain white T-shirt, allowing the younger teen to see Red X's messy orange hair and emerald green eyes. He sat down quietly as Red looked up with a clear scowl on his face, causing Robin to flinch slightly. Red sat up and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Dick. We need to talk." Red said, ignoring Robin's tense state.

Robin tensed further. "I'm fine, Alex." He whispered, Alex was Red X's actual name.

"No, your not. You keep avoiding me whenever I'm around like a total stranger. Please... tell me whats wrong, birdie." Red whispered the last part, he feared that Robin hated him for some reason.

Robin glared at Red X. "Why don't you tell me? You keep talking to someone in your sleep, telling them... how you love them more then anything else."

Red paused, he had recently realized who the person in his dreams had been, but forgot to tell Robin about it. "Robbie... that was you."

Robin shook his raven hair covered head. "No! You... you never tell me that stuff, why? Why not just tell me your done with me?"

_Our tear ducts can rust, I'll fix it for us. We're collecting dust, But our love's enough._

Tears streamed down Richards face as he glared at his lover. "WHY!?" He screamed as he jumped up from his seat. "Don't you care about me?"

"Birdie... I've always cared about you. Ever since I first met you after I stole the suit, I'd seen your family album and learned who you were, I... I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix this... but I don't know how." Red admitted, he slowly got up and headed to the wine cupboard.

You're holding it in, You're pouring a drink!

"Why are you holding in all of your emotions, buddy?" Red X asked after a few minutes.

Robins glare softened slightly. "I... I don't know..." He trailed off as his masked eyes met the wine bottle in Red X's hand as he poured two glasses.

"Y-Your pouring a damned drink!?" Robin yelled, glaring at the bottle. "We don't need alchol to admit are feelings!"

Red sighed. "Calm down, kid. Trust me, you need a drink, your freaking out a bit."

Robin reluctantly accepted the drink and slugged it down in one quick motion, he hated wine during conversations with Red X.

_No nothing is as bad as it seems, We'll come clean!_

It could've been worse in reality, they could've left each other and never found out why it happened, but they talked for hours that night. They didn't drink anything else after that, they told each other everything they were feeling at once, ignoring there sense of security and trying to fix it all by coming clean. So there they were, sleeping soundly in there bedroom a few hours after this whole talk started, they slept in each others arms happily, knowing that everything would be okay.

_Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ That we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

_ Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ That we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_

_ Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_ Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_ Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again! _

* * *

**A/N: How was that then, I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	20. Lost Days

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 21: Lost Days**

**Pairing: ****Not Specified**

**A/N: ****So I was watching the Teen Titans episode 'Final Exam' I wondered what had ever happened to Robin since they never said where he had been or for how long he had been gone. But personally I like to think that it would be two days considering that cyborg said he was half way to Gotham by the time Starfire got him, which is on the other side of country, meaning it would be awhile. So, this popped into my head and I thought it would be interesting for my one-shot series of Robin: The Written Series. PS, this universe has the other robin's as Dick Grayson's older siblings! So here we go, please R&R!**

* * *

Robin screamed aloud as he fell into the opened hole in streets right above a sewer, he closed his eyes as he braced for impact and met cold and disgusting sewer water that pulled him under and crashed dangerously fast as he was carried by the muck to god knows where. He coughed loudly as he finally got his head above water, he searched for his belt, but the item had fallen off either during the fight or when he fell in, he wasn't sure which. He gulped in a mouthful of water and coughed it back out, disgusting, he seriously was hoping for less sewer stuff when he came to Jump City a while back.

The water crashed and tumbled the twelve year old until he finally blacked out, unable to stay awake after a pipe smacked him square in the knee from underwater. He wasn't sure when he came to, but Robin snapped awake as he felt a small splash like sound, he coughed violently and was forced to lay back down. He opened his, thankfully still masked eyes, and stared straight up at an older man with white hair and a white goatee, said man also wore a strange military like outfit. Robin froze as a wet cloth was pressed to his forehead, he jerked away from the touch and only was rewarded with his head smacking into the bed of the head, he could almost hear a thunk as his head bounced on the wood. He lifted a hand to rub it, but was once again forced to be still.

The man smiled warmly at Robin. "Easy there, child. You need rest, imagine my face when I see a little boy washed up on the beach at two in the morning, you sure gave me a scare there, boy."

"W-w-who are y-you?" Robin coughed out, the taste of sewer was still in his throat.

The man rubbed Robin's hair sweetly. "I'm mister Wilson my boy, but please, call me Wilson."

"Yes... Wilson." Robin tested the name on his tongue, it felt... odd. "I'm not a c-child." Robin silently cursed himself for coughing so loudly at the end of his sentence.

The man didn't seem to mind. "Relax, you need to sleep after that ordeal, we'll talk later, just sleep."

Robin slowly drifted into slumber, but part of him greatly feared sleeping in this unfamiliar room, he felt like he knew this man from somewhere. Not from face, he'd know if he knew this man by face, no, it was the sense the man gave off. The man smelled a bit like a mix of gunpowder, Old Spice and aftershave, Robin greatly supposed that the man was from the military and probably was either retired or just was white haired due to stress. Robin didn't blame him, he had heard that the military work was unlike anything else in the world, it mentally scarred and drove some people insane with its works. But still, Robin sensed that the man was very powerful and dominate in his profession, whatever that maybe, he seemed strong, brave, wise, powerful, important and even familiar. Robin shook it off, was right, he needed to relax and sleep before he hurt himself.

Sun streamed through the curtains as Robin awoke, sadly, that damned taste of sewer was still in his mouth, he silently prayed that Wilson had mouth wash of some kind. He slowly climbed out of the giant bed (God, when was that growth spurt gonna happen?) and headed towards what he hoped was a bathroom, which thankfully was. He relieved himself before catching the smell of something delicious, he walked towards the door and froze suddenly as a breeze blew by, he looked down and paled before jumping at a speed that Kid Flash would faint from back onto the bed and hid under the covers. At that moment, Wilson came in to see Robin shaking slightly under the blankets, he sat down in a chair and stared at Robin before the peeked out and made a noise similar to a mouses squeak before retreating deeper into the blankets.

"Whats wrong, kid?" Wilson asked the trembling boy, although, he knew exactly why Robin was upset.

Robin glared at Wilson. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Drying." Was Wilson's only answer. "They'll be done in an hour or so."

Robin shivered. "I... I need my clothes back SOON please. I'm... a bit squeamish in front of strangers to tell you the truth."

"Understandable, you can borrow one of my shirts, I'll be right back." Wilson said, he headed out of the room to leave Robin with his dignity.

Robin hated this, it wasn't his fault, he just seriously was uncomfortable with being undressed in front of others. Even the Titan males hadn't seen him without pants on. However, all of the Titans had seen him without a shirt on in the gym, but even then, Robin couldn't shake off the awkwardness in the room when that happened, but he was getting better with no shirts since monsters apparently aimed for the shirt most of the time. But that didn't get rid of, he still remembered how he had screamed that one time that his older brother Damian Wayne had come in when he was in the shower, he had screamed blood murder and it had only gotten worse when both Jason and Tim came to see if everything was okay. God, that had been horrible, but after that he had barely any problems with his brothers seeing him naked, but in front of a total stranger? No thank you!

The bot perked up as Wilson dropped off a T-shirt and underwear on the bed, thankfully, the T-shirt hid his underwear by quite a bit, once again upsetting Robin due to his lack of height and mass. He felt a blush rising over his face none the less but swallowed his pride and walked into the kitchen with his head held high. Wilson smirked at the boy wonder.

Wilson placed a plate of breakfast in front of the bird. "Here, eat this, you'll feel better." He said.

Robin obeyed and finished quickly before being lead outside to sit on a chair on the patio of Wilson's beach cabin. "So then." Wilson said as they sat down. "How on earth did a little boy get thrown into the ocean at two in the morning yesterday?"

"I was asleep for a whole DAY!? Oh no, the teams probably so worried by now, gosh darn it." Robin exclaimed, he stared at Wilson and froze slightly as he saw that the man only one eye, the other was covered with a black eye patch.

Wilson frowned. "Please, who is this team of yours?"

"Well..." Robin started.

And so Robin explained who he was, superhero wise at least, and described the Teen Titans and what they did in Jump City. He even joked a bit about there jokes and adventures, but soon he started to fully explain why he had been washed out to the ocean. He even explained how shocked he was when he fell into the sewers and how he was knocked out cold from the pipes down there. smiled warmly at the hero, he quickly got up and handed Robin's clothes to him.

The man held the clothes out to Robin. "Go, your needed by your friends."

"How can I ever repay you?" Robin asked curiously, he was very grateful for the save.

Wilson smirked. "Don't worry Robin, we will meet again very soon. And do not worry about repaying me, you already have."

"How?' Robin asked.

Wilson's smirk grew even bigger. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, little boy."

Robin turned around to face Wilson, but said man was gone without a trace. With a shrug, Robin got dressed (In a bush) and then ran along Jump's coastal beach towards the docks as to return to his team, Wilson was right, they needed him. From inside of the cabin, Wilson smiled darkly at the running boy.

"So much potential, Robin. So much potential. All wasted on those pathetic Titans, but don't worry..." Wilson pulled on an orange and black mask revealing himself as Slade, or as others know him Deathstroke the Terminator. "You'll be in good hands soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to write, I actually plan on continuing this arc in this FanFiction possibly or do a separate storyline off of this. Who knows, either way, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	21. Jay-Jay

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 22: Jay-Jay**

**Pairing: None  
**

**A/N: ****So I decided to write some pretty sad shit, so here, have people dying and causing loved ones to sob. Yeah... I should really stop typing but I have so many ideas right now! Whelp, as you probably already figured out, this chapter is in the Reversed Universe (As in the other Robin's are all older then the Robin in Teen Titans, I don't care if its not true, you can't stop me). Anyways, yeah, story writing time!**

* * *

Robin walked down the corridors of Titans Tower without a care in the world, all except that he was super excited! And why was this? Jason was finally coming over to hang out while the other Titans were out of town, leaving Robin to actually be able to vacation here with his big brother Jason, or Jay-jay as his nickname. Gosh, Dick couldn't remember the last time he and Jason had met face to face, he had only left home a year age, making him just turn twelve. He glanced up at the clock with a smirk as he was already alone in the tower, Jason would be here in a few hours, god, Dick was so excited he could hardly stand. He wondered if Jay-jay felt the same.

**RedHood opened a chat with RedRobin**

**RH: Bro.**

**RH: We need help!**

**RH: Come in Timmy!**

**RH: TIM!**

**RedHood's connection was cut.**

A bleeding Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood, laid dying on the cold cement floor as he could only beg to nothing that someone, anyone, was on the way to help him. He was at the full mercy of Gotham's Prince of Clowns, Joker, the mad man had really done it this time, Jason had recently learned that his real mother was alive and sought after her. Well, he found her, as she gave just gave him up to the devil himself, well, Joker may as well be. He coughed roughly as he pushed himself up a bit, only for his back to meet the receiving end of Joker's favorite crowbar.

"T-that all you got?" Jason asked weakly, he was seeing stars by now from the beating.

Joker cocked his head. "Aw, does birdie not wanna play anymore?" He asked mockingly.

"Coward! Batman will make you pay!" Jason yelled, he knew that things were bad, all he could think about was how his siblings would react if he died.

Cass would by no doubt cry, she'd probably then try to block out the pain and pretend nothing had happened, but it would catch up with her eventually. Tim would freak for sure, he'd first be unbelievably angry and destructive, then he'd bury himself in his work to block out the pain. Damian would fight with the others more, he'd try and find a way, anyway, to make Joker pay for killing him, it would probably keep him from breaking down. Stephanie would by no doubt try to fix things, but he feared that she'd move out like she almost did when Barbara got paralyzed. Barbara, she'd be beyond pissed and, for some reason, Jason could just imagine her trying to hit Joker in her wheelchair by hitting over and over by running into him with the wheels. Dick, oh god, Dick was especially sensitive to death compared to his siblings. He'd become like Bruce, or he'd bury himself in work and depression like Tim, except now it would worse, he had a team to protect too.

Jason gulped as he watched Joker start to walk away, he smiled as he pointed towards a bomb and took off running to his escape vehicle. The young teenager crawled to the door and tried everything to open it, but it was locked, and there was no time to wait. The bomb was at ten seconds, Jason glanced to his unconscious mother, then to the bomb, the door, then to his feet. He felt like he was on fire, he'd failed... no, Bruce failed, the Batman never came like he promised he'd always do. He was about to growl but the bomb ticked to two seconds, Jason felt tears running down his masked face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered before the building exploded.

Outside, Batman raced as fast as he could in a helicopter towards the warehouse before it suddenly exploded. "JASON!" He screamed before landing the chopper and running towards the rubble.

Batman searched frantically for Jason, no, no, no! He couldn't be dead, he was only fifteen for gods sakes! He never deserved such a terrible death. Batman's heart skipped a beat, there, in the rubble, laid a tallish form of a teenager laying under huge blocks of broken roof. Batman struggled to lift the pieces, and soon held the young boy in his arms. He was too late, he had failed him, Jason died because he didn't come in time, he lost him. Batman felt like crying, but not here, not outside, he carried the body towards the Bat-plane, with one thing on his mind.

"What will the kids say?" He whispered to himself.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Dick Johnathan Grayson stood silently in his room as Red Robin stood tall over him, causing Robin to swallow as he starred into those masked eyes. He knew something was wrong, there was nothing intimidating in those masked orbs, they were rather filled with... pain, grief, fear and worry. Tim was one of the oldest in the family and was used to bringing bad news to the JL by now, so this should have been easy. But how are you supposed to tell your sensitive little brother that there older brother Jason is dead? He had to though, Dick would never forgive him if he didn't tell him the truth.

"Dickie... somethings... happened." Tim said, he felt horrible to be the one to tell him this.

Dick stared at Tim with curious filled eyes that were conveniently masked. "Whats wrong, Tim?"

"Look, Dick, its about... well..." Tim tried.

Dick sighed. "Out with it, Timmy!"

"Jason is dead!" Tim shouted, he stepped back to see Dick's face, hoping to read his emotions for his reaction.

Dick froze, no. No, this was totally a joke, yeah, just a funny joke to pull on baby brother! but no, Dick knew better, Tim was telling the truth. And you know what, the truth is a total bitch. Before he could stop himself, Dick was overcome with tears as they trailed down his heart shaped face, he was burning inside, Jason couldn't be dead! He was... too young to die alone.

Dick shivered uncontrollably. "D-d-did he... did Jay-jay die hurting?" He finally asked fearfully.

"I... I don't know Dickie bird, I just don't know." Tim answered, Dick shook his head.

Dick stared at the floor. "Why didn't I save him? He was my big brother, he promised me that he'd never leave me, he promised! He said that he wouldn't leave me behind... just like mama and tati."

"I know, birdie. I know." Tim whispered as he wrapped his arms around the frail boy in front of him.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Dick Grayson stood alone in his room, meanwhile Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, Cass Wayne (Not sure what either her or Stephanie's last names are so we'll go with Wayne), Stephanie Wayne, Barbra Gordon and Bruce Wayne all either stood or sat on the couch in the commons room of the Titans Tower. Dick stared out his window with worry flickering in his masked blue eyes, he needed to make Joker pay, he sure as hell knew that Batman wouldn't do it... so... Dick would do it. No... Robin would do it, he'd get revenge for his fallen brother Red Hood, Dick Grayson was far too busy with the death of his adopted brother Jason Todd's death to be involved with what Robin was about to do. He gulped fearfully before opening the window and sneaking down the hidden fire escape that led straight towards the garage.

Robin walked into the garage and soundlessly grabbed his motorcycle and climbed on, next stop, Gotham City. He rode out as fast as a bullet on the cycle, he wouldn't let Jason down or Red Hood for that matter, Joker would suffer for causing Dick Johnathan Grayson and Robin's families so much pain for so long. It wouldn't just be for Jason and Red Hood, it would be for the first original Batgirl and Barbra Gordon, the daughter of the police commissioner of Gotham city. Robin would avenge them both, he'd already lost a brother and a best friend/sister to Joker, he wouldn't lose anyone else.

Meanwhile in the Tower, Bruce was starting to worry about Richard, Alfred smiled at Bruce as he handed him a mug of coffee, the man was worn out. Tim scuttled all over the place, unable to hold the least bit still. Thankfully in Tim's sake, Cass and Damian also were freaking out to a degree, just on different levels.

"Father, I cannot take it any longer, Grayson has been alone for far too long." Damian said to Bruce, voicing his concern.

Bruce sighed. "Give him time, Dick is very sensitive towards death, you all know that."

"Yes, but he's going to do something that he'll regret if we don't talk to him soon." Stephanie said, adding in her own ideas to the situation at hand.

Cass sighed in a tired manner. "Dear god, this week has been none stop hell, hasn't it? I mean, a week ago we were fine, then, BOOM! We're neck deep in utter hell itself, god, I think life hates us all or something."

"Naw, we just have terrible luck." Tim said, but she was right, things had been getting out of control recently.

Damian stood up. "I'm checking on, Grayson. He needs to know that his family is here."

The group watched as Damian walked down the hall, listening as he gently opened the door to Robin's room. Seconds later, Damian came pounding into the commons room with a look of both fear and worry on his masked face, seeing as they were all in costume, save for Bruce having his cowl down for a bit.

"Family! Grayson is gone, he only left a note!" Damian yelled as he handed the still unread letter to Alfred. "Pennyworth, if you'd please!"

Alfred nodded as he took a hold of the neatly folded paper, he opened it and began to read the contents. "Dearest family, I am sorry to say that I must go after the Joker in Gotham by myself. He is a menace to this family and will tear it further and further apart before are eyes, I don't want to see someone else die or be paralyzed, so I'll be the one to end Joker seeing as Batman refuses to do squat about the mad man. Please, forgive me, I need to do this. Sincerely, Robin." Alfred read, he gasped. "Oh my, it seems that we must make haste, who knows what Master Dick will do!"

With that, the family of heroes finished suiting up what they didn't already have on and ran at full speed to the Batmobile, Alfred stayed behind, he still needed to come up with a way sooner or later to join the family on the field when necessary. So, the Bat-family was off and driving at top speed to Gotham, praying that they'd be there in time. They drove none stop across the country, taking twelve total hours to get there, but when they did, they easily found Robin beating a laughing Joker to near death in a warehouse.

"How do you like it clown!? Do you like the pain? DO YOU FEEL IT TOO?! THAT'S HOW I FELT WHEN YOU. MURDERED. MY. BROTHER!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs, he held nothing back as he attacked the mad man.

Joker stared curiously at the boy wonder. "My my, looks like baby bat really needs a nap, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Robin screamed as he lifted the crowbar, ready to end it.

Robin froze as the bar was yanked out of his grip and he was pulled away from the Joker, he kicked and screamed until he was sobbing in fear and pain as he felt the full lose of Jason take ahold of him. He sobbed into Batman's chest as his siblings took Joker to Gotham Arkham Asylum, he almost killed, Jason was dead, he was falling apart. But he at the very least had someone... something to lean on. And maybe one day, he'd see Jason again.

Maybe one day.

* * *

**A/N: ****Super long one, but I feel it was well worth it, I've thought of doing this chapter for weeks and now have finally written it. So, please R&R, I need to know what you think about it all so that I can know if I actually made people feel sad during this or thought it was lame.**

**~Supercasey.**


	22. Rules In This HouseTower Part 2

**Robin: The Written Series **

**Chapter 23: List Of Rules Part 2**

**Pairing(s): ****None Specified**

**A/N: ****I found new ideas for tower rules, so here ya'h go.**

* * *

1. Squirrels are never to be released in peoples rooms ever again.

2. Indoor soccer is the leading cause of concussions in this Tower, so please, don't play soccer in the main room.

3. Up to two hour showers PLEASE!

4. Next person to invite Robin's older siblings here has to sleep on the roof.

5. If you are injured in a paintball game, we will provide medical care.

6. German Shepard's are not allowed in tower after what the Bathound did last time.

7. Forks are not to be used as a weapon against others.

8. Screaming HELP across the Tower if your not hurt is stupid and we will kill you if you do it.

9. Guys, we can't drive the Batmobile anymore, sorry. :(

10. The T-car is not a catapult.

11. Ice skating only works if your on ice, Beast Boy.

12. Speedy isn't allowed near the gym anymore.

13. Cass, stop taking pictures of our rooms.

14. Indoor water sledding is not appreciated by Raven, ya'h I know, bummer.

15. Turning into a T-Rex at five AM on a Saturday is illegal, end of discussion.

16. Controller fights are not tolerated anymore, were all pretty much sick of it.

17. Singing in Japanese at three AM is funny, but not a great idea if your three doors from Raven's room.

18. Red Robin, stay out of my room!

19. Catapults aren't allowed in the Tower anymore.

20. Releasing bees in the main room is stupid, its not rocket science.

21. Speaking of rocket science, don't construct mini rockets in the main room and set them off expecting them to not get someone hurt, it won't work guys, common sense.

22. Potato guns can't be used in the main room after what happened last time.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry, I'm bored and needed to do something, so have my random shit! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	23. I Love You The Way You Are

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 24: I Love You The Way You Are**

**Pairing: ****RobinXCyborg**

**A/N: ****Well, I've been thinking, why is it that there's barely any RobinXCyborg anyways? So, I have written this in hopes of it actually being good. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Cyborg sat alone in the main room as he watched the security in the hallways of Titans Tower. He couldn't hold in his sigh as he watched Beast Boy kiss Raven passionately in the hallways, it could be easily considered weird to be spying on your teammates while there kissing, but Cyborg just wanted to feel better after a long day. He had gone to finally admit to Bumblebee that he was gay, but had secretly seen her kissing Aqualad. It had torn the poor robot like teenager apart, he hadn't felt anything romantic for Bumblebee, but he did feel something for Aqualad at the very least.

Yes, he had by now fully excepted the idea of being a homosexual, but still hadn't told the team. Although, he had heard a rumor in the city, and it was only a rumor, that Robin was secretly a homosexual. But there was no way of proving it, so Cyborg didn't believe it. Speaking of the bird, Cyborg turned around to see said boy running into the room without a shirt on to refill his water bottle after training in the gym. No, Cyborg wasn't staring at the younger boy's abs, no, no, no. He was, er, making sure he wasn't overworking himself and unhurt, yep, looking out for a younger teammate. That's what Cyborg was doing, no doubt.

Oh who was he kidding? He was definitely staring at him, Robin suddenly stared straight back Cyborg, who swiftly turned back to the computer screen in front of him. He froze as he heard the sound of bare feet walking towards the couch before a light plop was heard as Robin sat down next to Cyborg with a smirk, dear god, Cyborg wished that Robin hadn't seen him staring. Robin stared curiously at the screen with Cyborg, he cocked his head and it made Cyborg think of a curious kitten.

"Hey, Cy?" Robin asked curiously. "Why are you watching BB and Raven kissing?"

Cyborg suddenly remembered the screen and slammed it closed, causing Robin to flinch slightly. "Oh, OH, nothing Rob."

"Really, you see upset." Robin countered, he knew all too well that something was freaking up.

It was strange really, Cyborg could never find out how the bird knew almost everything that went on in the Tower. But he did, well, it shouldn't have REALLY surprised Cyborg, after all, Robin was the leader and needed to be able to read his teammates and find out if something was wrong or not.

Cyborg sighed. "Man, I dunno. I saw Bumblebee with Aqualad, and, well..."

"Oh, did you... like Bumblebee?" Robin asked, his voice almost sounded... hurt? Who knew, the kid was an enigma.

Cyborg shook his head. "Actually... I liked Aqualad a bit."

Robin's whole body practically screamed happy. "R-r-really? Your... homosexual?"

"Yeah, why? Do you not like that?" Cyborg asked, he really didn't want to lose Robin.

Robin shook his head, he looked a bit... worried. "Well, I'm actually gay too."

"Oh." Was all Cyborg could say.

To say it was awkward was an understatement, both seemed to be wondering what to do now, they couldn't just down right say 'Lets hook up'. It wasn't nearly that simple. Robin coughed nervously while Cyborg rubbed the back of his head worryingly, neither knew what to say or how to say what was on there minds. Raven and Beast Boy walked in after a few minutes, giving Cyborg a chance to grab Beast Boy's arm and pull him aside for some advice, Robin did the same with Raven. Robin practically ran to his room with a death grip on Raven's forearm, he was confused, a bit turned on, worried, scared, nervous and attracted to Cyborg, little did the boy wonder know, Cyborg was feeling the same way as he dragged Beast Boy to his own room. Robin opened his bedroom door and locked the door before turning to Raven.

Raven sighed as she and Beast Boy had secretly heard the whole thing. "Look, Robin. If you love Cyborg... go for it. Its what me and Beast Boy did."

"Calm down Cy, just relax." Beast Boy said as he sat down with Cyborg in Cyborg's bedroom.

Cyborg shook his half human half metal head. "Dude, you even admitted to hearing him too. What if he digs some other guy, I'm just... a robot."

"Richard, your overreacting." Raven informed the boy wonder as he neared fainting.

Robin ran around in circles until he collapsed onto his bed. "Oh god, Rae. What do I do? What if... what if he wants a meta? I'm just a plain old human."

"Naw, Cy. Robin wouldn't mind a meta." Beast Boy said to comfort Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded. "Your right..."

Robin stood. "Your right, Rae..."

"I need to stop running away from this..." Cyborg whispered as he opened his door and started to head down the hall to Robin's room.

Robin shook a bit as he opened his door. "I need to tell him the truth..."

The two bumped into each other as they ran towards each others rooms, they stare at each other as a million thoughts seemed to pass through there heads a million miles a second. They were froze, two boys that were gay and wanting each other... but both of them were as shy as a... well, really shy about it. They finally started to move after a few seconds.

"Look, Robin... I-" Cyborg started, but was stopped as Robin kissed him forcefully, he had to stand on his toes to reach the older and taller boys lips.

Cyborg froze, but kissed back after a few minutes. Robin finally broke it to look straight into Cyborg's one brown eye and one red artifical robot eye. "I know. Me too." Robin whispered.

* * *

**A/N: ****So I think that went well, don't you? Yep, I always see Raven as the person Robin would go to with his issues seeing as shes already hopped into his mind before. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	24. How Rules Are Made Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 25: How Rules Are Made Part 1**

**A/N:**** So a friend on FFN asked me to do a few stories on how these rules were made so I did this at 2:25 in the fucking morning. Yep, I'm stupid!**

**Rules to be used from list 2:**

**1.**** Squirrels are never to be released in peoples rooms ever again.**

**2.**** Indoor soccer is the leading cause of concussions in this Tower, so please, don't play soccer in the main room.**

**3.**** Up to two hour showers PLEASE!**

* * *

**Squirrel Fever**

Beast Boy smiled brightly as he ran down the street, minding his own business. That is, until he heard a squeak and a a car stopping abruptly. he turned around and stared in shock as a dying squirrel laid in the street, bleeding badly. Without think, he ran out, scooped up te rodent and ran home as fast as possible in the form of a hawk (He hoped that the squirrel wouldn't be TOO scared by that part). As soon as he arrived home, he ran full speed to his room, smashing everyone in his way into the walls, sadly including an already pissed Robin. Robin had just gotten back from a dead end in tracking down Slade, so he was NOT in the mood for this bull crap.

"BB! GET BACK HERE!" Robin yelled as he was slammed full force into the wall as the green changeling zoomed by.

Beast Boy ignored his upset leader and locked his door before laying the tiny creature down on the desk, pushing some dirty clothes and comic books aside. "Don't worry little dude, it'll be okay."

THREE DAYS LATER

After a mere few days, the new pet squirrel, now dubbed Mark, was up to mischief as he enjoyed being with Beast Boy. The changeling in question sighed as he struggled to control the animal, he secretly wondered if this was what it was like to be a parent or leader. He jumped back into reality as Mark accidentally broke a lamp, Beast Boy sighed as plucked the squirrel up and stuffed him in his unzipped jacket before running to Robin's room. He knew Robin wouldn't be home for another three days since he and his brother Nightwing were hanging out in down town Jump City. He just needed Mark out of his face for just ten minutes so he could clean up his room a bit before Mark got hurt. He easily pushed the squirrel into the room through a small crack in the door and closed it before Cyborg came running with his hands behind his back.

"Yo! BB! I gotta surprise for ya'h!" Cyborg cheered as he wore a huge smile on his face.

Beast Boy smiled at the older teen. "You know I love surprises! What is it?"

"Oh, just... the new Ninja Smash 9000 collectors addition!" Cyborg shouted as he held up said video game.

Beast Boy nearly fainted. "That's so awesome! Lets go play it!"

The two ran off to the games room, however, one of secretly forgot about a certain squirrel in a certain leaders bedroom. Meanwhile, Robin and Nightwing were making there way up the side of the tower to stay there rather then some dumb hotel, Damian smiled at his youngest brother as they climbed up to Robin's room, he was actually having a great time in Jump City. They quickly entered the room in question, Robin nearly tripped on a skateboard as he entered, but then got to his feet and searched the walls for the light switch. Damian followed in as well, but stopped as he stood behind Dick, something was... wrong. He just knew it, yet he had no idea what it could be. He stopped again as something brushed against his heel, he turned and saw two glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Grayson... is there a pet in this room that I have not been informed of?" Damian asked as he backed up a bit, the creature only coming closer.

Dick turned around, but saw nothing seeing as it was too dark. "No wh-"

He never finished that sentence.

Both Damian's and Dick's screams of terror filled the room as the monster/squirrel/creature jumped at Damian and chomped down on his gloved hand. Damian struggled violently as he tried to get the confounded creature off, but nothing was working. Robin screamed as he grabbed his Bo-staff and started whaling on Damian, trying to hit the squirrel. the other Teen Titans heard the noise and came running as Damian nearly fainted from a blow to the head.

"Stop it Wonder!" Damian said, but was cut off from cursing as the Bo-staff met his knees.

Dick didn't hear him as adrenaline pumped through his ears. "I'LL SAVE YOU, NIGHTWING!"

The Titans burst in and saw a rather strange sight. Robin was sprawled out on his bed on his knees trying to attack Damian, who was doing a handstand, as a squirrel was clamped onto his now bootless foot. They didn't know what to say, Beast Boy simply walked in, grabbed the squirrel, and walked away. The other Titans followed suit and shut the door, although, inside the two brother were in a bit of an argument.

"Why did you continue to attack me when that confounded beast bit me?!" Damian yelled as extended his own Bo-staff ready to kick his bro's ass.

Dick panicked a bit as he sat up more with his own weapon ready. "It was an accident! I got caught up in the fight!"

With that, Damian launched at Dick, causing a huge fight to break out. It had taken the Titans three hours to break it up and by then Robin demanded that squirrels were never to be released in other peoples rooms ever again. Amazingly, Robin let Beast Boy keep Mark, but he swore if he ever saw it in his room again he'd feed Mark to hobo's.

* * *

**Soccer Mishap**

It was brilliant Summers day in Jump City, the whole team was up and happy early as, for once, there was zero to little crime in Jump City. It seems that the villains were taking it easy, which is exactly what the Teen Titans were doing. Yes, they knew it was absolutely stupid and dangerous, but Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't play soccer outside due to the unevenness of the island. So, while Robin and Raven were having one of there 'Talks' the boys (And even Starfire) played soccer in the main room. Unannounced to them, the the actual therapy session was over and Robin and Raven were already half way down the hallway.

"I dunno. Is it wrong that I miss them?" Robin asked Raven as they strolled to see there friends.

Raven shook her head. "Sadness is a completely normal emotion in the human body and is fully acceptable in yours. Don't worry, missing your parents is in no way weak."

"Okay... hey, do you hear that?" Robin asked as he thought he heard a rather loud bump.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow at Robin. The two then took off at full speed to the main room, as soon as they opened the door, Robin was smacked full on in the head with an incoming soccer ball. The sidekick fell to the floor unconscious while the rest of the team gathered around him to stand above him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg grabbed the knocked out birds wrist and put a hand on his head. "I think he has a concussion, but otherwise he's fine... I think."

Raven glared at the boys. "That's it, no more soccer in the house. If your lucky, he won't remember this."

The team nodded in agreement. Amazingly Robin didn't remember a thing about soccer in the tower, so they simply never told him in fear of how he'd react. Yet still, Robin is trying to find out why this particular rule was made.

"Since when has anyone in this Tower gotten a concussion from indoor soccer?" Robin asked himself as he stared at the list of rules one morning.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno." He lied.

* * *

**Musical Shower**

One day it was just Starfire and Robin in the Tower, the rest of the team was out doing there own things, leaving the two to guard the Tower. Robin took it upon himself to take a shower while Starfire watched the Animal Channel. After about an hour, Starfire needed to use the rest room, but Robin was in the only working bathroom since the other bathrooms were under repairs. She scratched her head but figured he wouldn't mind at all.

"It'll only be one earth minute." Starfire assured herself as she got up and walked upstairs to the shower/bathroom.

As she walked there, a small voice could be heard singing from the bathroom. Despite this, she knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SHOWER

"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again." Robin sang as he showered.

He paused as he heard a very distinct knock on the door, he pulled back the shower curtain and peered at the door for a moment before speaking over the sound of the running water.

"Who is it?" He asked as he wished that he had his mask on, but wearing a mask in the shower could hurt your eyes, so he didn't.

Starfire coughed before answering. "It is I friend Robin, I wish to use the bathroom."

"Okay, one minute." Robin yelled as he stepped back in.

Starfire growled, she really needed to go. "I have been waiting for HOURS friend Robin! I. NEED. TO. PEE!"

With that, she punched a hole in the door, Robin stood there terrified as he grabbed for the towel, but slipped and fell to the floor. He fumbled with the towel and cover himself and laid on the floor like it was normal as Starfire stormed in. She stared at him in confusion, Robin was just glad he was covered and had grabbed a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"Friend Robin... did you slip?" Starfire asked her teammate.

Robin blew it off. "Pfft! No, er, no... shut up."

After that Robin and Starfire agreed to never tell anyone as long as Robin never took that long of a shower unless it was necessary.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope it was amusing to read. By the way, I'll happily do requests now! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	25. So Many Loopholes Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 26: So Many Loopholes (Part 1: Death In The Face)**

**Pairing:** **RobinX**

**Universe:** **Story Line**

**A/N:** **So, believe it or not, this Fanfiction actually has a story line of some random sort. Basically the other drabbles are all stories I've written of other universes except of the ones with Robin's older siblings, which is the universe I am using for the main story line. the story is basically that Robin is on his own as the leader of the teen Titans until he gets Slade's undivided attention, not that he really wants it in the first place, but still. So this is where Robin is still twelve and this is right after the drabble where Robin's siblings are introduced to the team. please enjoy, I've had this on my mind all day.**

* * *

A small downpour began early in the morning of a cold day in Jump City, people ran this way and that as some rushed to work and others ran to school or college seeing as it just became September two weeks ago. As civilians ran below, five young teenagers ran across rooftops in hot pursuit of a Slade-bot, not that many people noticed, it was normal for them by now. However, a little girl from star City stared with wide eyes as they ran after the machine, the girl turned to her father.

"Papa, who are those people on the roofs?" The girl asked innocently.

The man smiled as he caught sight of the teenage heroes. "Why, those are the Teen Titans, they protect all of the people in Jump City."

"Like Green Arrow?" The girl asked, remembering the green clad hero of her city.

The man nodded as he picked up his daughter and got on the bus to head home to Star City. meanwhile, the Titans were closing in on there target at an amazing speed, Beast Boy was able to finally tackle it to the ground as he jumped at it in the form of a leopard. The other teens cheered for there green friend as they gathered around the odd contraption. The leader, Robin, turned to his second in command.

"Cyborg, any idea where this thing was made?" Robin asked as he messed with one of the robots arms in his hands.

Cyborg nodded as he pulled up the computer in his arm, he turned it on and looked up the logo on the bottom of the robots left foot. "That's weird." Cyborg mumbled as he searched.

"What?" Robin asked as he peered at the screen, on it, was a large logo that froze Robin's insides as he stared at it. "Wayne Corp?"

Cyborg nodded. "Dude, I thought Bruce Wayne was a really cool dude, he even pitched in to help up build are Tower. Why would he help a guy like Slade?"

Robin glared at the screen. "No... Wayne is a good man, there has to be another variable that we're missing here. Trust me, I know Bruce Wayne, he wouldn't get involved with Slade."

Cyborg nodded as he shut of the computer, Starfire placed a hand on Robin's shoulder as she saw him tense. "Friend Robin, I assure you that the man Wayne is innocent. He is, as you said, a good man."

"Thanks, Star." Robin said as he pushed the hand off. "Yeah... It'll be fine."

Nonetheless, that night when the rest of the Titans were asleep in there bedrooms, Robin snuck out to head straight for the Wayne Corporations building down town, seeing as Wayne Corp was now all over the globe. He easily sneaked into the building and got to work in the managers office solving business codes, trying to see if Cyborg was right. He hoped not, if Bruce was doing something like this he'd tell him... right? He nodded as he opened a desk drawer carefully, he felt like deer in the headlights being Bruce's office, of course, the man wasn't here. But still, he felt guilt dripping in his heart for not telling Bruce his suspicions, of course, Bruce wouldn't pick up the phone and talk with him anytime soon.

Robin sighed sadly as he got the drawer open and pulled out a picture. In the picture was himself being held by Bruce, Jason making bunny ears with his fingers over Bruce's head, Cass smiling sweetly at the camera, Damian and Tim trying to choke each other, Stephine rolling her eyes at the bickering boys and Alfred smiling with an arm wrapped around Bruce's shoulder. Gosh, Dick sometimes forgot how much he missed his family. He had this very picture in his room framed on the nightstand, everyone in the picture had at least one copy of the picture. Cass kept it in the same case she kept her camera, Stephine had it attached to the gas monitor of her motorcycle, Time kept it taped to his laptop and Damian had one in his utility belt. Even though Jason went solo like Dick did, he secretly kept the picture taped inside of his Red Hood helmet (Only Dick knew about it).

Dick snapped back to the present and went further into the drawer to see a few more pictures of the Bruce with each of his children separately on the day he took them each in. Robin paused as he moved them aside rather gently, he needed to focus on the mission rather then busy himself with part memories and a million regrets. The boy wonder easily found the folder marked 'Recent Deals' and opened it, he quickly skimmed through the contents, trying to find things like the name Slade or Slade-bot or even Secret. Eventually, he came up with nothing, he sighed as he flopped into the desk chair, he hated this confused yet betrayed feeling in his stomach. Robin looked up as he felt someone stand over him, for a moment, he thought it was Batman, but instead his masked eyes stared up into a metal mask that belonged to none other then Slade.

Slade stared intently at the boy. "Hello, Robin. What in the world are you doing here, where are your little friends?" From the tone Slade's voice, Robin could easily tell that the man knew full well why he was there and that the Titans weren't anywhere near him at the moment.

Robin secretly sunk in the seat, he hated to admit it, and he REALLY hated to admit this, but he was terrified of Slade. "Why is Wayne Corp's logo on your Slade-bot?" Robin finally asked after a long period of silence.

Slade smirked under his mask. "Who? Wayne? No, he didn't design those robots, oh no... you see... that was only a distraction."

Robin gulped as he started to grip the chair so tight that his knuckles turned white. "For what?" Robin asked in a weak voice, he hated how Slade was always able to scare him witless.

"You see Robin, after you got away from me last Spring during your first apprenticeship, I saw only more potential from you. So that is why, you are going to come with me, whether you like it or not." Slade explained as he made a grab for Robin's wrist, but the boy leaped back just in time.

However, Robin forgot that he was in a chair and sent it flying backwards to the window, the chair and himself smashed through and started falling. Robin screamed aloud as he fell towards the twenty story fall, oh why did Bruce have to have his office on the top floor. Robin dared to open his eyes and look down as he saw his parents death flash before his eyes, he screamed in even more fear before someone with large arms wrapped there arms around him and sent out a grappling hook to the next building over. Robin held on for dear life, he was so afraid, he didn't want to die like his parents had, no, never. He froze as Slade landed gracefully on the next building while still holding onto the small robin, who was shaking like a leaf as he held on. Before he knew what was happening, Robin was sobbing into Slade's chest as he realized how close he was to dying, Slade hid a smile under his mask at the feeling of Robin needing him and quickly disappeared with the boy in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** **So here it is, may I remind people now that this is a no slash story and it is NOT romance between Slade and Robin, I'm taking the Anthezar challenge (Check out her story Forgotten Bonds for details) and am trying to make a father to son relationship between Slade and Robin (To a degree). Although, I DO plan on making a story at some point that will be focused around there in a very different universe. I think I'll be calling it 'Lost Cause' but I'm still working on it. Anyways, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	26. School Days Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 28:**** School Days**

**A/N:** **Ever wondered what the Teen Titans did when villains didn't run amock? Well, your about to find out.**

* * *

Robin glared at the building before him, Jump City High School. This wasn't his idea, not at all, but it wasn't like he could just refuse a direct order and run for it now. It had been three months since they had defeated Brotherblood and saved the world, but villains in Jump City were now far more wary and it was fairly quiet now adays. It had been discussed that they could always just move to another city, but the Titans had gotten quite attached to there fair city. The Justice League had had a meeting with the Titans and after two hours of bickering the team reluctantly agreed to this ludicrous idea that Batman had called 'Perfectly reasonable'. So now, each of the Titans had been enrolled into the school under false identities and were about to come in on the first day of the semester.

If anyone was most upset, it was Robin, he had graduated two years ago and saw no reason why he should be sent to a school to mainly keep the team busy and not causing trouble. But of course, he was somehow pulled into this crap too and was now waiting outside the school with a well disguised Batman waiting to be dropped off. Robin's disguise was with his hair cut a bit shorter, but still had its somewhat longness that covered his ears at the very least and curled in the back, it still stayed jet black to his thankfulness. He had on green eye color contacts and a thick pair of glasses to cover them either way. He personally was thankful that this school didn't have a uniform and that he was given the right to choose his clothes, but he was still beyond a little ticked off.

"I still don't agree dad, this is stupid beyond measure." Robin complained.

Batman shrugged, he wore a blonde wig with a suit on. "You'll be fine, just make a good impression and everything will work itself out."

"Says the man who just gets to leave me to these... savages." Robin grumbled.

Bruce sighed. "Just remember, your John Clover right now."

"Yes yes, I know. And your Bill Clover, my step father and Wonder Woman is my mother Lisa Clover." Robin replied, he had somehow convinced Bruce to allow him to be named John like his father.

"Good, just... try not to give anyone a concussion okay?" Bruce asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that Ryan Hum deserved that."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can try to fight everyone that's a bully, got it?" Bruce asked.

"Fine. But if I ever get locked in another closet in only my underwear upside down, I will beat the heck out of whoever did it." Robin replied.

Robin hated thinking about his life at Gotham High School, he was allowed to be himself in his identity form and he had thought that he'd get tons of friends, it turns out that circus kids are apparently easy targets for bullies. At first he had thought that he had said something wrong, but then he started getting beat up after school or ganged up on during gym (Not that he could handle himself in Dodge Ball). He hadn't told Bruce because he was afraid that he'd think he was weak, but in no time flat his older brother Jason caught sight of the fights and started telling Bruce, gosh, it felt so long ago now. It was the main reason why Robin was so afraid to go into this Hell hole, he as John Clover couldn't exactly pull out some back-flipping shit like Dick Grayson could be expected to do as an acrobat, and he sure as heck could start throwing bat-a-rangs like he could as Robin.

Bruce smiled as he guided Robin towards the front doors, class would be in half an hour so Bruce decided to bring Dick in early in hopes that he'd make some friends. Bruce could still remember how much he had freaked out when Jason had told him about the bullying that had been happening to Robin, he had demanded to see these kids first hand and scare them with Batman, but by then Dick had graduated. As soon as Dick was through the front doors, Bruce smiled down at the boy.

"Good luck!" Bruce yelled.

Robin was momentarily conflicted with either flicking him off or waving, he decided to wave and not get in trouble later. As soon as he entered the doors he could see tons of students already there for the first day of school, he almost wished that he wasn't a freshman so that he wouldn't be pranked on, but it was risky enough with him being only twelve in this school, making him the shortest in the school. John smiled as he caught sight of Beast Boy in his disguise as Greg Harrison, he waved to the pale skinned boy and Greg ran at full speed to John's side.

"Geez, this place is packed huh Rob- er, John." Greg said as he stopped himself from calling him Robin.

John shrugged. "Not nearly as big as Gotham High, that placed sucked on numerous levels."

Greg laughed as they were quickly joined by Cyborg in his disguise as Lewis Jones. "Hey, man. Nice blonde wig!" Lewis commented to Greg.

"Hey, any idea where room 621 is? Its my first class." Raven said as she ran towards them wearing a long brown wig and green contacts, her name for the disguise was Harmony Grey (Robin had said that the last name was cool).

Greg perked up. "Yeah, that's where I'm going for my first class! Come on, lets go!" With that, he grabbed Harmony's hand and led her towards the Science rooms.

Lewis shook his head. "Man, those two are totally meant to be... John?" He turned around only to see John staring at an older teenager with short orange hair, bright green eyes and a motorcycle jacket on. Lewis rolled his eyes. "Oh man, your already falling for first guy you see, huh?"

"Oh hush, being gay doesn't change the fact that I am well aware of what we have to do- CRAP, He's looking at us, act cool!" John yelled as he tried to look cool as the teenager walked by, smiling at John as he passed.

Lewis sighed. "There gos getting into the football team." He muttered before trudging off to his locker where Starfire was in her disguise as Amanda Michigan, she was practically glowing with excitement.

John smiled as he walked to his first class, waving and smiling at the people he passed until he reached the room. He sadly didn't share any classes with any of the team members since they were all either in 10th or 11th grade while he was in 9th, it just went to show how much it sucked being the youngest in a team of superheroes. He watched attentively as the other students all came in after a few minutes, none of which caught his interest until the teenager from earlier with the orange hair sat next to him, causing John to nearly faint from excitement.

"This is gonna be an eventful year." Robin whispered as the boy smiled at him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N:** **Once again I am sorry that this took so long for me to update, I've been busy with my life and writing my other stories (Although I keep forgetting to update those too) but still, I'll remember to try and update this later today or tomorrow. Please R&R, I miss you guys!**

**~Supercasey.**


	27. The Raven And The Angel

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 27: ****The Raven And The Angel**

**Pairing: RavenXRobin**

**AU Explanation: In Jump City, demons and monsters run free with barely any obstacles, that is, until the Teen Titans come around. Raven is a young teenage girl with amazing powers in the witchcraft department and is the clear leader of her group. Vince is a young boy that has been cursed since birth by a strange demon that transformed parts of his body to be robotic in nature. Garfield is a young teen with similar problems to Vince's being turned green after a witch poisoned him when he was only seven, it also caused him to get the power to turn into all sorts of animals, he is funny and secretly loves Kori. Kori is a young girl that is the Slayer of her generation, she is a bubbly girl with a beautiful smile and appearance, but be weary, she is a force to be reckoned with. However, the Titans aren't the only heroes out there in Jump, in fact, a very young angel named robin also helps in there many attempts at defeating the demons, monsters and vampires of the city. But be careful, many mysteries surround this place and its protectors, and you just never know who's going to disappear next in Jump City.**

**A/N:**** Sorry that this isn't the storyline and is an AU but I really needed to write and this is what happened. You see kids, this is what happens when I watch too much Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I make AU's for teen Titans. Please R&R!  
**

**Rules: Tilted words are in a mind link.**

* * *

A soft wind blew through Raven's hair as she followed her friends into the thick underbrush of the forest behind the park next to the High School in Jump City, home of the Flying Titans, at the very least it helped the group with a name for there so called 'Scooby Gang'. The young sorceress whipped a strand of violet dyed hair out of her equally violet eyes as her feet made her follow the rest of the team. Tonight they were working on a lead about a young boy that had been reported to be glowing and singing occasionally, it was odd enough that the Titans had decided to look into it, especially if it turned out to be a demon or vampire. Unfortunately, Raven found the mission to be completely meaningless, she'd much rather be in bed by now rather then walk through mud and dirt to chase down a supposed demon or vampire at two in the morning. But nonetheless, she was on the hunt trying to get a vibe or reading off this thing as soon as possible to get home in time to actually get some sleep, she had school tomorrow and had a MAJOR test in History, a subject she seriously struggled with.

She sighed with relief as the group paused in a clearing to catch there breathes, it was hard for a bunch of fifteen and sixteen year old's to be running around in mud and dirt wearing only sneakers and or converse. Suddenly, a white light flickered next to Raven and she acted on instinct, shooting and blast of magic towards the light and hearing a loud scream in response. Raven whisked around to see a strange sight. In front of her was a boy wearing a long white robe that covered his legs, arms, hands, torso and chest. He had raven black hair (No pun intended) and glimmering sea blue eyes that were filled with a mix of fear, pain and shock from the sudden attack by Raven. He feel to his knees and hissed as pain filled the small hole in his chest bled onto the dew covered ground of the clearing, sending a crimson colored liquid to soak into the grass and give a creepy look to it.

"Geez, that's what I get for sneaking up on a witch I guess, huh?" The boy asked, he almost laughed as the wound magically began to heal itself and sew the fabric back to it original look, making it seem like nothing happened save for a small slice shaped scar on the spot that the wound had been at.

Vince nearly fell over as he ran to stand over the smaller boy. "Whats your name kid? You some kind of demon, man?" He asked, he received a scoff in response.

"Are you kidding me? I'm immortal. By the way, its Robin, not 'Kid'." Robin said as he sat up, rubbing his hands on the bottoms of his robe, but the dirt on his hands instantly disappeared and left no stains or marks from the dirtiness.

Garfield raised an eyebrow before turning into a bloodhound and taking another whiff of him, instantly jumping as he recognized the creature. "Holy shit! Your not a demon at all, are you?" He asked.

Robin rolled his eyes, his hair actually covered them a bit though making the effect not very big on his part. "Yeah, I'm not a dumb demon, that's actually like cussing off a priest where I come from."

"So what exactly ARE you?" Kori asked as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, hopping back as he glared at her.

Robin shrugged as he actually stood up, he looked only a head shorter then Garfield. "You can get your hands off the steak now, Kori. Yeah, I know who you are. I AM an angel after all, but yeah, everyone that's a mystical creature in this universe knows about you guys, you sure do know how to cause one heck of an uproar, huh?" Robin said, smiling at the groups surprised expressions.

Kori immediately ran forwards and held a knife to the angels neck, her eyes were filled with aggression. "Talk, angel! Who do you work for?"

"God." Robin answered smoothly. "You see, I've done some bad things as an angel for the past two hundred years and am now trying to make up for it by community service for god, he sent me here to guard the latest paranormal monster chasers group, which just so happens to be you kids. But no worries, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, except if you threaten me again or challenge me, I WILL rip off your face and reattach it to a goats ass so help me."

Kori glared once more at Robin, but drew back and held the knife still in front of her as a last resort. "Oh and, by the way, which one of you kids is gonna let me crash with them?" Robin asked, a sly smile on his face.

Raven glared at him. "Well I can't, and neither can Kori and Garfield since they actually live with there parents. How about you Vince, got any room at your place?"

"Naw man, my pa will find him in no time flat." Vince explained, hating the fact that God thought they needed help.

Garfield suddenly got an idea. "Hey, why not ask that one watcher guy that trains Kori? Doesn't he live in a cave or something?" He asked.

"No, dumbass. Slade lives in an old apartment building next to the school." Vince pointed out, he smirked at Robin. "Hope you like old, assholes Robbie."

Robin shrugged. "If he has food and a bed I can sleep in, I'll deal."

"Great, I'll call him now!" Kori cheered, her whole personality turning into pure happiness.

Raven sighed as she rubbed her head and started to walk away. "Whatever, I'm going home." She said, she received four goodbyes in reply.

THE NEXT DAY

Raven was more then a bit tired as she sauntered into the school building, she was ready for bed already and it wasn't even noon, not that anyone could really blame her, she had only two hours of sleep the previous night thanks to a 'Demon turns out to be an angel' fiasco. A loud bell announced the start of first period, leading Raven to go straight to her first period, Science. She laid her head on her desk and was about to fall asleep when the bell rang to announce class in session, she hid a growl and stared with wide eyes as Robin came in through the door being led by Slade, who looked even more tired then her. Slade pulled the teacher aside and spook to her before she put on a smile and stood before the class beside Robin.

"Class, I would like you all to meet are new student, he is 's nephew and has moved to Jump after an unfortunate accident ended with the deaths of his parents. He will be joining are class as a student after being transferred from Gotham, so please, be kind to are new student. Now then, please introduce yourself, child." The teacher moved aside to let Robin stand before the class, he looked oddly nervous.

Robin put on a clearly fake smile. "Hello. I'm Richard Grayson, but please, call me Dick." He was met with a huge amount of laughter, causing him to blush and take a seat next to Raven.

"What are doing here?" Raven asked angrily to the boy in a hushed whisper.

Robin smiled evilly, a sudden pain entered Raven's head and she was shocked to hear Robin's voice in her head. _"Me and Slade agreed I'd be better at protecting you and your team if I enrolled in your school, nice skirt by the way."_ He replied through a mind link.

"_How are you doing this?"_ Raven thought back towards Robin, who smiled again at her.

He smirked. _"Its called a Mind Link, all mystical creatures can do it to some level."_

_"I've never heard of it."_ Raven thought.

Robin giggled in his thoughts. _"That's because you and your group are a bunch of rookies."_

_"Hey! We are NOT rookies!"_ Raven yelled through the mind link.

Robin shrugged. _"Fine, but you know Rave... your kind of cute when your angry."_

_"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted that a twelve year old is crushing on me."_ Raven commented.

Robin smiled to himself. _"Its gonna be a FUN time."_ He whispered to himself, cutting off the mind link as the teacher began the class. _"I'm not gonna mess up this time... not again."_

* * *

**A/N:** **This has been in my Doc Manager for two weeks without an ending so I wrote the ending and am posting it now, sue me. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	28. School Days Part 2

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 29:** **School Days Part 2**

**Pairing:** **RobinX**

**A/N:** **Here's part two! Read the other chapter to understand whats going on if you haven't yet please!**

* * *

It took everything in Robin not to start freaking out like a horse being branded on a hot summers day, here he was, an average Joe in the eyes of society at the moment, and here was a hot guy that was making Robin short out like a damaged computer. In truth, the guy seemed pretty nice by looks of it and if he were a jerk he probably would have told Robin to 'Stop being a fag and staring' but no, the dude seemed to almost like this. The older teen held out his hand to the younger with a soft smile, Robin took the others hand and shook it not to hard but not too weakly either, he was trying to not be a professional wrestler or wimp here.

"Hi, I'm Alex." The older teenager said.

Robin almost didn't respond but snapped out of it after a moment. "I'm John, John Clover."

"Cute name." Alex said, he suddenly stuttered and blushed. "I mean... its rad."

Robin held back the need to say that he was cool with the term cute, but was cut off as a stern looking male walked into the room wearing rounded glasses and a look that could scare a Greyhound half to death.

"Hello students, my name is . I will be your Math teacher for the rest of the year." The man said as he wrote the name on the old fashioned chalkboard that made the room look like it was from the early 60's, which it was.

Robin quickly checked to see that his fake glasses were on and smiled at Alex as the teacher began to do attendance. After that was done, the teacher turned back to the students. "Now then, we will now go around the room and introduce are selves as well one thing we love to do as well as what are parents do as a profession. Also, state how old you are or what month you were born in."

"I'm as you know, but my first name is Paul. I enjoy swimming when I am not teaching, my mother was a stay at home mom and my father was a cop. I was born on the 14th in October. Next?" The teacher started off, he pointed to the girl next to Robin.

The girl stood up, brushing her black hair back as she stood. "I'm Jasmine Holiday. My mom is a Psychiatrist and my dad is a football player. I was born in June on the 16th."

Robin blushed as the teacher gave him a warm smile. "My names John Clover. My father works as a police officer while my mother is a bodyguard. I am twelve years old and was born on May 20th." Robin blushed even more as he heard a few guys giggling about how he was gay since he was born on the first of Spring, yeah, not the most manly thing.

"My names Alexander Knight. My mother is in-between jobs and my father died three years ago from an overdose of alcohol. I was born in February 22nd and I am fourteen." Alex announced before sitting down next to Robin again, Robin had long since learned that people saying 'I understand what your going through' didn't help, so he just smiled and patted Alex on the shoulder.

After another hour the bell rang and Robin and Alex walked out together, Alex smiled as he patted John on the back kindly. "See you later, short-stack!"

"I'm not that short!" Robin yelled back as Alex walked away, but it wasn't angry, it was playful.

Suddenly, Robin jumped as Starfire wrapped her arms around the younger boy. "Oh John, this school is so much fun I can't hold still!"

Robin was seriously glad that Starfire was speaking normally now since Batman had invented a device that she put in her mouth that she could just speak her native tongue and it would come out in clear English. It was truly amazing in all honesty, Robin hoped that she stuck to using it so that he wouldn't have to always translate for the team while on missions or just hanging out in general. And it even seemed like Starfire liked it too, she had stuck to using it the whole time they'd been a school and had started making friends with a girl her age named Jane, Robin personally liked Jane alot and thought that the two girls would be perfect friends.

"John, will you sit with me and the team at Lunch today?" She asked suddenly, snapping John back to reality.

Robin smiled at her. "Sure Amanda, just remember to not tell Jane your ID, remember?"

"Of course John, I'm not stupid. Will you be bringing anyone?" She asked hopefully.

It had taken some time but Robin had eventually spilled about his identity and his past, it was Raven who finally had had the guts to ask him where he got the scar on the back of his leg that had apparently been from a bully in school. Naturally, everyone was silently hoping that someone didn't get on the birds bad side, they themselves had seen the aftermath of some pretty bad freakouts and the results were not pretty. It didn't exactly help that Robin had gotten far better in training since he was in school, meaning he hadn't really had to hold back before now and therefore no one knew what would happen if a fight broke out.

John smirked. "Actually, yes. I met a rather nice boy named Alex today."

Starfire smiled happily, she and the Titans had learned three weeks ago that Robin was a homosexual, so this was pretty big news to Starfire. "I can't wait to meet him, bye!"

"Bye!" Robin called after Starfire as she ran off with her red headed friend, Jane. For some reason, Jane made Robin think of Barbra, he shook his head before making his way to his next class, History.

The Boy Wonder wasn't paying attention as he walked to the next class, suddenly, he found himself being slammed into a locker. "Watch where your going, retard!" A jock yelled, he had ran into Robin while playing indoor football.

"Sorry, I didn't me-" Robin started, but was cut off as a fist met his cheek, causing his glasses to fall to the floor.

"Shut up! This is all you fault! Now shut up and get lost, fag!" The jock yelled before dropping the boy to the floor, who was shaking slightly.

Robin quickly ran as fast as he could to his next class, ignoring the stares of onlookers before he was stopped in his tracks, a pair of glasses placed in his shaking hands. "Here." The boy behind him said, Robin turned around to see Alex ruffling his hair. "Be careful of Mac, he thinks he owns this school."

With that, Robin took off running to his class, he hated looking like a wimp in front of Alex. As soon as he got there, he started to sweat, the whole class was staring with wide eyes at his growing blue bruise on his cheek. Without another word, Robin walked calmly to his seat and kept quiet the entire class period, the same went for all his classes until Lunch finally came. Robin seriously didn't want his team seeing the bruise, but he really didn't have a choice. He quickly found Alex and walked to the Lunch table where his friends were, each with a new friend they had met that day. They all stopped talking as robin sat down, ignoring the concerned looks to his bruised cheek.

"Dude, you look like a dog toy or something." Greg stated as he bit into his salad.

Robin shrugged. "Locker incident, nothing big."

The other nodded before smiling at Alex, then at the rather quiet bird. "So, John, this is my new friend, Jack." Cyborg said as he pointed at his new friend, he was African American as well with black hair and slightly shorter then Cyborg in his disguise.

"This is Nicole." Raven said as she pointed at the girl next to her, she had dark brown hair with a few strands colored violet and blue. The girl simply nodded before turning back to her book on magic, no wonder Raven liked her.

Beast Boy smirked. "And this is my main man, Diego!" He announced, pointing at a slightly taller boy that had a tan and dark green eyes, the boy smiled to show his unbrushed teeth. Once again, somehow Robin was not surprised with his friends friend choice.

After all of the introductions were done, everyone returned to there earlier conversation when Alex suddenly pulled on Robin's shirt, the ird turned to alex with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Um... can we talk... in private?" Alex asked, he seemed... tense? Robin simply nodded and followed the older boy to an empty hallway.

"Look John, I need to tell you something... something big." Alex told Robin, who nodded in acceptance. "Okay, I'm... gay." He said.

Robin smiled so wide that it almost looked inhuman before he hugged Alex. "Me too! What a relief! I was so worried that you might have homophobia or something knowing my shitty luck."

"No worries... so? Gay friends?" Alex asked as he held out a fist for a fist bump.

Robin smirked before bumping the given fist. "Gay friends."

With that, a new friendship formed that would forever be tested in the future. Later that night, Robin was in his Robin persona and chasing after none other then Red X himself, he was certain to catch him this time... he was going to! Out of no where, Red X turned around and simply slammed Robin into the ground, the boy coughed and sputtered as he tried to become the head of this fight again, but my then Red X was on top of him and had the younger boy pinned to the cold cement of the rooftop of the building.

"Well well well, if it isn't Robin of the Teen Titans. So, what brings a kid like you to such a shitty part of town?" Red X asked none chalantly, as if this was odd and didn't happen at least twice a week now.

Robin growled as Red X sat on top of him, Robin was sadly unable to even budge the older teenager off of him. "Chasing you, dumbass!" He yelled.

"Really, don't you school tomorrow?" Red X asked, robin froze in place. "Anyways, I gotta go, see ya'h tomorrow, John!" With that, Red X left a very confused Robin in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** **Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	29. The Raven And The Angel Part 2

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 30:** **The Raven And The Angel**

**Part 2: We'll Be Okay**

**Pairing: RavenXRobin, also references to a past, possibly present RobinX ship.  
**

**AU Explanation: In Jump City, demons and monsters run free with barely any obstacles, that is, until the Teen Titans come around. Raven is a young teenage girl with amazing powers in the witchcraft department and is the clear leader of her group. Vince is a young boy that has been cursed since birth by a strange demon that transformed parts of his body to be robotic in nature. Garfield is a young teen with similar problems to Vince's being turned green after a witch poisoned him when he was only seven, it also caused him to get the power to turn into all sorts of animals, he is funny and secretly loves Kori. Kori is a young girl that is the Slayer of her generation, she is a bubbly girl with a beautiful smile and appearance, but be weary, she is a force to be reckoned with. However, the Titans aren't the only heroes out there in Jump, in fact, a very young angel named Robin also helps in there many attempts at defeating the demons, monsters and vampires of the city. But be careful, many mysteries surround this place and its protectors, and you just never know who's going to disappear next in Jump City.**

**A/N:**** So this was a request from Birdspell who really wanted a another part to 'The Raven And The Robin' and also 'School Days', which I'll do next. This takes place three weeks after the first part and focuses around why Robin is an angel and what happened to land him in Jump City. This gets a bit corrupted, but please understand that this is based on Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (You'll cry your heart out if you watch it) and it gets really sad in that too, so, bare with me.  
**

**Rules: Tilted words are in a mind link.**

* * *

Raven resisted the need to chock a very certain angel that was currently enjoying messing with her. The rest of the team was at home studying for tests or sleeping, leaving Raven and Robin on demon fighting. Personally, Raven really didn't want to be anywhere near Robin, she found him annoying, odd, weird, childish and strangely quiet most of the time. But, Slade had warned her that it was bad to underestimate the angel, he had made a history in Gotham and Romania and it was said that he had died only twenty years ago, but he had been very young when he had died. Suddenly, Raven found herself upside down as her feet were tied to a tall light post in the park.

"Okay Robin, now put me down... Robin?" She asked, the usually laughing by now bird was no where in sight. _"Robin... where are you?"_ She asked through the mind link the two had.

A shadow stepped out from behind a tree, holding a knocked out Robin over his shoulder surprisingly gently. "My my, it seems that my little robin has flown a bit to far from the nest. Oh well, but what have we here?"

The shadow appeared closer, taking the form of a teenager that looked to be either seventeen or eighteen. The boy smiled a toothy grin at Raven, revealing bloodstained teeth that looked to have never been brushed properly for at least ten years, he wore a leather jacket with a red blood dripping emblem over his heart as well as a red T-shirt under the jacket and long black jeans that looked a bit baggy. He placed a medium sized hand on Raven's cheek, she jerked away due to instinct.

"Aren't you a pretty little necromancer? Geez, where are my manners, Robin may have never mentioned or talked obsessively over me but... I go by Red X." The boy introduced himself. "And yes beautiful... I'm a demon."

Raven glared at the demon. "What kind?" She asked.

Red X shrugged. "I'm a bit like Asmodeus to most people... but I prefer the idea that I'm a corrupter demon."

"By what means of corruption? Greediness, craziness even lustful?" Raven questioned, she had to know what this guy was after.

Red smirked. "Here's what we'll do, I'm gonna take you and birdie to my place... then I'll tell you whats up. Hows that?" He asked.

Raven was about to object, but Red X swung a punch to her head, knocking her out in an instant. When she awoke, her hands were bound together by some kind of magic blocking cursed rope, she struggled in the bind, but stopped as Red X came in with Robin, who looked awake, but ready to pass-out again soon. Red sat down on a small couch as he placed the hurt bird on his lap, not even noticing Raven as he petted the angel boys hair softly. Raven finally had had enough and coughed for Red to looked her way.

"Look... tell me whats going on. Who are you? Why are you in Jump? Whats wrong with Robin and why the Hell are you petting him?" She asked all of the questions very quickly, she was very worried as of now.

Red X stared at her. "All will be explained in my story. You see... me and Robin... we have a bit of a history."

"D-d-don't t-tell her." Robin all but begged as he lay nearly motionless.

Red X frowned. "Sorry Richard, but I need to tell her, someone has to watch you while I'm gone."

"Your leaving!?" Robin nearly yelled.

"I have no choice, I have that dept to still pay off, remember?" Red x told robin, who sighed as he nodded solemnly.

Raven frowned. "Excuse me, can someone PLEASE fill me in?" Raven asked, anger in her voice as she looked in-between the two.

Red x sighed. "Well, twenty years ago Robin was killed in a horrible accident. He was only three." He explained.

"What?" Raven asked, she had wondered for awhile now how Robin had died. "And why did you call him Richard?"

Red X smiled. "That was... is, Robin's name, although, he refuses to use it. Anyways, when he was three he went swimming in a river while his parents were practicing there circus routine, because they were in the circus and all. So, when Robbie here went swimming... he never came back out. He drowned that day, his parents were heartbroken over his death. But since they were Romanian, they chose to do a specially made spell to give Robin a new purpose since he died so young. God apparently heard there prayers, and then, turned Robin into a baby angel... okay, so his age was increased to fifteen for the transformation but he still had the mind of three year old." Red X told Raven.

Raven smiled at Robin. "What do you know, I've been living with a three year old in the same classes as me for three weeks, go figure."

"Right... so, anyways... I was one day on a walk in the area of this massive forest when I reached this long river. When an angel is born from a human body, god uses some kind of strange power to lift them out of where they were buried or killed and they get surrounded by this goldenish yellow light. But anyways, I heard this noise and followed it to see this beautiful boy being turned into an angel, the transformation was almost complete too, but, then I made a HUGE mistake." Red X said.

Robin nodded. "He used a dark magic spell to corrupt me... he wanted to keep me fore himself, but he nearly killed me in the process. When he finished his spell i woke up terrified and confused, he hadn't turned me into a devil as intended, but rather brought be back to life after I had been dead for three years. So, he decided to take me to the circus, to show me that my parents were alright, I was confused and afraid, but I accepted that because i really had no idea what else to do. When we got to the circus it was my parents act playing... but... the line snapped during there acrobatics stunt."

Red X petted Robin's hair some more. "After that Robin... he committed suicide. I didn't have time to stop him. But then, that's when his new inner demon kicked in. For nineteen long years, we worked around Romania and Gotham, destroying everything and everyone in sight until I messed up again. We had been chasing these people who knew how to bring dead couples back to life, but when we got there, it was a set up. They gave Robin back his soul and memories of his life before the demon transformation. Then... Robin ran away from me and came to Jump City, he wanted to make things right again."

Raven sat there, taking it all in. "So... you two love each other or something."

"I love him, but as an angel versus a demon, it can't exactly be all peaches and ice cream for us." Red x told raven.

Suddenly, a blinding light flew through a window of the shabby apartment and appeared as a lone angel, glaring daggers at Red X. "RED X! By the court of god, you are under arrest for angel kidnapping, rape, murder, demon possession and littering... and public urinating." The angel yelled.

"Oh come on Barbra, the urine thing was a mistake, but really... BYE!" Red X dropped Robin on Raven, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Barbra sighed as she undid Raven's bonds. "Dammit, he got away. Sorry for the mishap, Red does this WAY too much." She explained. "I swear... when will he stop kidnapping people?" With that, she was gone.

Leaving Raven to wonder what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N:** **Its a late update, but I hope you appreciate it none the less, as it was requested by Birdspell for more of this AU. Who knows, I might write a Fanfiction on it... after I finish You Only Live Once of course (Which has a WAYS to go). Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Robin: The Written Series **

**Chapter 31:** **Truly Wykkyd**

**Pairing:**** Robin/Kyd Wykkyd**

**A/N:** **this was a request from Birdspell as she wanted some Kyd Wykkyd/Robin stuff, and I am not one who likes to disappoint. I admit, never have written for Kyd Wykkyd but this should get interesting, I'm totally guessing too so please, forgive me. Odd pairing though, sounds fluffy though so I'll take a crack at it. Please R&R by the way, I'd love to hear your lovely voices (Or reviews in this case).**

* * *

It was official, Richard Grayson was lonely as ever and by now, his team realized that he NEEDED to get a girlfriend (Or boyfriend since they knew he was gay as Christmas by now). So, one night, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire all surrounded the main computer and were basically trying sign Robin up for a dating site. They knew his identity and stuff, so they were trying to use that as there main board for answering the test for the dating sites application.

"No no no, say it more like Robin would." Raven told Cyborg, who was typing away on the computer.

Cyborg sighed. "Look, I think for the question 'Whats your home life like?' he'd say, 'Bat-tastic'." Cyborg explained.

Starfire shrugged. "I believe are friend would be answering the choice of colors as red rather then of the green variety."

"Naw, he'd totally say green or something like that." Beast Boy told Starfire, who seemed to accept that.

By midnight, they had finished the test with a rather strange description of who he's like and who Robin would like as a partner.

Answers For Personal Test: You are a leader like person with a stubborn personality, despite this you are still rather shy and timid but play it off and act tough in front of your friends. You are independent, strong, brave and a firm believer in the law of your country. Even with that in mind, you still are unable to tell anyone when your ready to give up or just plain quit, therefore you usually end up being taken advantage of and get hurt easily. But, you always come back up swinging and will always stay true to yourself. You are a true hero in the eyes of your peers, family members and teachers, keep that in mind and you'll be a wonderful lover. Still, you also have a dark past, am I right? Be careful of that, you could be over powered or taken advantage of if the relationship fails.

Answers For Personal Partner Test: You like the mysterious type. Whether you admit it or not, you want someone to be alpha over you and beat you at something since you win so much. And you know what, its for the best. Despite that, your match would need to be kind, sometimes funny, a good listener for when you need to cry or talk your heart out and someone who won't take advantage of you when your truly afraid of what might happen next. But take it slow, they'll need to be able to let you get comfortable in the step before turning it up even an inch, otherwise the relationship will fall apart in front of you. But still, you need a true goth in your life. 1 match found.

"Really!? After all that work? ONE match!?" Beast Boy yelled as they saw the results.

Cyborg shrugged. "Well, we DID say he was gay, so we really can't stop THAT now can we. Oh well, at least the answers pretty spot on."

Beast Boy nodded. "Hey, what should his username be?"

Starfire smiled. "How about the RainbowDash3er?" She asked as few suggestions popped up.

"Starfire, Robin's a boy, not a brony." Raven informed the alien.

Cyborg nodded. "I agree with Raven... how about... BoyWonderBird?" He asked as he saw that it wasn't taken yet.

"That works, at least if Robin finds out he can't kill us for coming up with a stupid username." Beast Boy imputed.

"BoyWonderBird it is then." raven sighed as she held back a yawn. "We should go to bed."

"I have one of the questions." Starfire announced.

Cyborg rubbed his face. "And whats that, Star?"

Starfire frowned. "How will we get friend Robin to perform one of the 'Dates' with his 'Partner'?" She asked.

Everyone froze, that was a good question, how WOULD they tell him? Raven suddenly had an idea as she went to the computer and sent an email to the only match on the website.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven held back a smirk. "Making are leader less of a jerk and more of a love struck teenager." She responded.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dick Grayson sighed as he was out of uniform and in a blue over-coat, black jeans and a Batman logo T-shirt. he was really not sure where Beast Boy, now disguised (To a degree) as Garfield Logan, was taking him, but apparently Beast Boy said that it would be worth it. He accepted that, after all, he trusted Beast Boy enough with his identity, so he should trust him with taking him somewhere unknown to him, right? Robin smiled as Garfield pulled him into a Starbucks, okay, so far so good, no crazy Anime Conventions or anything. Although, Robin wouldn't admit it, he actually liked cons to an extent. Garfield pulled Robin to sit at a small table as he disappeared to 'Get something'.

As the minutes passed by, Robin got worried, BB should be back by now, he told himself. Suddenly, the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen walked over to him. The older teen looked to be fifteen or sixteen, had black hair and grey eyes, he wore a confused frown, but was more or less checking Robin out. The bird smiled shyly as he stared at the hot guy in front of him, he was dressed in a long black sweater and wore grey sweatpants as bonus, he looked a bit... angry almost.

"Your Richard, right?" He asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, that's me, who are you?" (I don't know his real name, please don't kill me!)

"Jake, its a pleasure." Jake informed the younger, who was only thirteen.

"So... what brings you here, and how do you know my name?" Robin asked.

Jake sighed. "My friends... sent me on a blind date, told me you'd be the, what were the words, 'Hot guy in the table alone after his friend ditches him'." He explained.

Robin inwardly sighed, yeah, that figures, is team wanted him to get a boyfriend so they set him up with the hottest boy on earth. Was he upset?

God no.

"So... want some coffee?" Jake asked as he handed Robin a latte.

Robin shrugged and downed it quickly. "I'm so sorry about this, I don't even know why my friends put you up to this... you can go if you want to, I understand if I'm not your type." Robin told the older teen.

"Oh god no- er- I mean, I don't HAVE to go... we can... still go out, if you want to." Jake told Robin, who smiled brightly.

Robin grabbed the older's hand and took off for the door. "LETS GO!" He shouted excitedly.

In the end, the two boys loved there date, it had all gone smoothly. They had first gone out for dinner at a local Coney Islands before arriving at an Ice Rink. Robin had been horrible at ice skating, but Jake held his hand the whole time as they skated happily. They then found themselves at the ice cream parlor, so of course, to end the night-

Something went wrong.

As soon as they got there ice cream, the Hive 5 suddenly burst through the door yelling for the cashier to hand over the money, Jake stood up, he was PISSED. "Really guys? Wasn't this date YOUR idea? And here I thought, I could be someone OTHER then Kyd Wykkyd and actually get to spend some time with a hot boy instead of always getting into trouble. Please... let me have this?" Kyd all but begged.

Robin stared at Kyd with wide eyes as he stood up before him. "your... Kyd Wykkyd?" He asked sheepishly.

"Um... yes, sorry Richard." Kyd said, he looked really afraid of rejection at this point.

Robin hid a smile. "Meet me at the pier in one hour, okay?" he asked, kissing Kyd on the cheek.

"O-okay!" Kyd said excitedly.

Mammoth smiled evilly as Robin disappeared out of sight. "Man... told you that guys dig villains!" He grunted as Jinx elbowed him.

That night, one hour later, Kyd Wykkyd sat quietly at the pier as he wore his full costume, he waited patiently until a small shadow appeared behind him. He jolted and flipped behind, only to come face to (Okay, Robin's a bit too short) face with Robin of the Teen Titans. Kyd's stomach dropped, hid Richard set him up? He was worrying until Robin kissed him with a devilish smile, he bird smirked up at Kyd as the kiss ended.

"I think Mammoth was right... guys do dig villains."

* * *

**A/N:** **Yeah yeah yeah, it sucks, but now I ship it really hard (God dammit Birdspell). Oh well, just another pairing for the future I guess. In other news, I have a new story plan for Robin: The Written Series that involves the Bat-siblings and inspiration from the movie Wolf Children: Ami And Yuki. Dear lord, that movie, I sobbed so hard at the end I'm not even kidding. If you can find the English sub version of it, WATCH IT! You will love it, but yeah, story based upon watching that movie, so... get ready to love wolves soon!**

**P.S. Happy now, Birdspell, you've made me a Kyd Wykkyd/Robin shipper now... Yet I'm still happy about it. :)**

**~Supercasey.**


	31. Wolf Boy Wonder Part 1

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Chapter 32:** **Wolf Boy Wonder**

**Pairing: RobinX (That's MUCH later)**

**Description:** **Richard Grayson is a wolf child, meaning if he shakes his head very fast or gets excited, he turns into a wolf. Its not his fault, its in his blood. But after his family, it was full of wolf children, are murdered, he takes to the streets of Gotham and hides his odd powers. But, when he meets two young boys Jason Todd and Timmy Drake, the wards of Bruce Wayne, he's taken in and must try to cope with his new surroundings. Are the Wayne's ready to take on a whole new challenge? Can they hide there hero lives from this poor pup? Will Robin ever avenge his dear family? All this and more in... Wolf Boy Wonder!**

**A/N:** **Based on the beautiful and tear bringing movie, Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki. Please enjoy, I love this idea since its usually vampires or werewolves with Robin, so how about a KIND of wolf person? Lets see what happens, shall we?**

* * *

**Robin Age 3**

Richard sat happily with his black wolf pup ears waging as he stared at the large meadow of flowers, plants, a few rivers and a large forest, all stretched as far as the eyes could see before him. He yipped happily as his father, a raven colored wolf like himself that was FAR bigger, stood tall next to his older brother, the leader of the pack. Richard yipped at his father, who licked his ear as a sign that they'd play soon, but the pup wanted to go NOW. He turned to his aunt and mother, his mother was a rare golden yellow colored wolf with dazzling blue eyes, but not quite as impressive as his own baby blues, his aunt however, was a slightly larger breed of wolf child with longer ears and a fur coat of dark brown with hints of greying from her career taking so much out of her so much.

The wolf pup turned to the second youngest of the group, his older cousin had brown fur like his mother and had slightly large fangs in the front of his muzzle due to his human form having buck teeth, he spook with a slight lisp but remained higher on the pack chart since he was bigger then Dick and eleven years old, unlike Dick who was only three at the time. He bounced a bit as his uncle, Jake, stood tall and proud before his pack, he lifted his muzzle into the air and let out a loud howl, followed by the rest of the group (Dick's and his cousin Jim's howls were more like yips and growls to be honest).

"Are we going yet, mama?" Dick asked.

His mother smiled at him. "Yes my little robin, let your father and uncle go first though, in case of hunters."

Dick nodded, he had heard alot about hunters and what they did to wolves in general, he was especially worried since his father had told him about a personal experience with a hunter as a pup himself. He had been Dick's age when he, uncle Jake and there now dead aunt Jean had been prancing happily in an open field, a few hunters had come and killed Jean, ever since his father had sworn to never let anyone he cared about die at the hands of a hunter. Plus, it was tradition by now for the alpha males to go first, they were not quite as needed in wolf standards as female wolves and pups were.

A sudden bark announced an 'All Clear' as Dick's father and uncle returned from scooting the area. Dick and Jim exchanged a look before racing full speed into the field, racing each other as they tried to be the first to catch fresh kill. Richard was younger then Jim, but for some reason, he was far faster when it came to four legged running. The two laughed happily and did small howls as they chased after a rabbit, that in the end was killed by Jim, although Dick was happy either way. By the time the sunset came, they had all eaten there fills and sat in there human forms, staring happily up at the sky as it turned to a delightful shade of dark orange a yellow light, it was awe-inspiring really.

Richard smiled at his mother, when they turned from wolf to human, they were more or less naked, but that didn't bother them since they did hunt as a pack regularly outside of the circus. But still, he felt a certain feeling of sudden worry fill his chest before he turned on his side to his cuddling mother and father.

"Mama, papa?" He asked innocently.

His father smiled warmly at Dick. "Yes, Dickie?"

Dick held back a sigh. "Will it always be like this... us as a pack. What... what if you die one day and I'm all alone?" He asked with fear in his sweet voice.

"Well son, do you see the stars in the sky coming out right now?" His father asked Dick. "Well, those stars are said to watch over and protect all wolf children of all ages. You will never be truly alone little robin, your ancestors will always watch over you and make sure your safe. And your mama and me? Were not going anywhere, we'll always be there." He said.

Dick nodded, the feeling of fear un-knotting itself and relaxing once more. However, he still felt its presence if only slightly. He knew something was coming... but what was it?

* * *

**Robin Age 6**

Well, it finally happened to Dick's dismay. It had been so fast yet so slow, the images stuck in Dick's mind as he kept re-seeing his family falling to there deaths from the line being tampered with. And worse of all, he knew who did it, he knew it was that horrible man named Tony Zucco. He had threatened Mister Haly, the only person in this circus who knew that the Grayson's were Wolf Children. Still, it didn't matter, what mattered in Dick's mind was that he kept himself in check and didn't change in front of these police officers at all costs. After all, if they found out then he'd have alot more to worry about then Tony Zucco.

The wolf boy stared at the circus tents opening, it was so easy to just slip away and get away from here... but was that really best? He could easily pull that one really nice police officer Gordon aside and tell him everything, maybe even stay with him since he mentioned having a daughter only two years older then Richard. Dick held back though, he could be like the hunters, that's what his parents always said. Trust no one with the secret, never change before a humans eyes, and never ever tell anyone in the media business. It was suicide really.

Without much more thought, Dick tucked the police chief's jacket closer around his small frame and rushed out of the circus tent as soon as he was sure that no one was looking. He was scared alright, but still, would he really stand a chance with NORMAL humans trying to help him. No, he needed one thing to save him now...

The stars.

"Mama... papa... I'm sorry." Dick whispered before disappearing into the busy streets of Gotham in the form of a raven colored wolf pup.

* * *

**Robin Age 6, Three Months Later**

A small wolf pup had been all the news in Gotham since the Grayson incident, it intrigued Tim Drake as he and Jason walked side by side home. It was a long walk, but they were trained for this kind of stuff.

"Hey Jay, have you heard about the wolf in Gotham?" Tim asked Jason as they strolled towards the mansion.

Jay nodded. "oh yeah, Alfred keeps freaking out about how he thinks it'll get into his flower patch." He said offhandedly.

"No kidding, but yeah, I wonder how a wolf even got here." Tim asked himself in the form of an answer to Jason's words.

"I heard that it was a circus pet until it got away during that whole Grayson issue." Jason informed his older brother.

The two continued on with there conversation until they were roughly grabbed and thrown into a dark alleyway, Tim immediately tried to hide Jason behind him as three thugs came towards, all armed with knives. "Well well well, looks like we found the Wayne brats." One thug said with a grin.

"Wonder how much would pay ransom?" Another thug added.

Before anyone could move, a small wolf pup came out of no where and clamped do0wn on a thugs shoe, making him yell and scream as he tried to yank it off. With a grunt, he yanked off the pup and threw him at a wall. Tim growled as he kicked an upcoming thug in the jaw, and grabbed Jason's hand as he picked up the knocked out pup and ran full speed to the manor, never looking back until they dove into the house after Alfred opened the door and collapsed on the couch. Alfred eyed them wearily as he saw the wolf pup, staring at it with wide eyes.

"My word, where in the world did you get such an animal?" He asked.

Jason smiled. "He saved us Alfred, a bun-" Before he could finish, the pup awoke and shook his head quickly, changing to a naked boy with raven colored hair and baby blue eyes.

"What the heck!?" Tim yelled as he backed off from the demo child, while Jason seemed totally amazed and Alfred looked ready to faint.

Dick frowned as he rubbed his eyes, screaming as he realized that he had changed in front of other people. He jumped to his feet and ran for a window, but was grabbed by the arm and swung around to meet face to chest with Damian Wayne, the second son of Bruce Wayne, just a few years younger then his older adoptive brother Terry Wayne (1). The teen glared at the small naked boy and raised an eyebrow as he looked to Alfred, who looked just as confused as him.

"Drake, Todd. Who is this child?" Damian asked in that damned official voice of his.

Terry nodded as he petted the small child's soft hair. "And... why is he naked?" He added.

Tim Drake sighed. "Its a LONG story."

"Yeah! Okay so me and Tim were walking home and these men show up trying to beat us up when this wolf pup comes out of NO WHERE and totally bites some guy then he was knocked out so we took it home and then he turned into this boy! (BREATH)!" Jason explained quickly, almost forgetting to breath.

Bruce Wayne, father of all of his wards, frowned as his eyes met the tiny boy in Damian's arms. Suddenly, he remembered those eyes and face. "Isn't that... Dick Grayson?" He asked as he approached the frightened child, who tried to back up into Damian's arms.

The two girls of the family, Cass and Stephine walked in and stared with wide eyes at Dick, Stephine yelped as she threw her hands over Cass's eyes. "Um, why is that kid-"

"We'll explain." Tim and Jason said in unison.

After another hour or two, the family was fully updated with the story of how Dick got there and of how he had changed from a wolf pup. The whole entire talk, Dick hadn't said a word, but had been wrapped in a blanket and sat down on a couch as the family gathered around in the living room, waiting patiently for whatever amazing tales this odd child would tell. Dick shuddered as he took a sip of hot chocolate (2) and frowned, but continued to drink it and seemed to get used to the temperature as he felt the flavor hit his tongue, the wolf boy smiled appreciatively at Alfred as he handed back the now empty Batman mug.

"Well, you wanna tell us why you can turn into a dog?" Terry asked, earning a glare from Dick.

Dick frowned. "I'm a wolf child, have you ever heard of them?" He asked.

Terry scratched the back of his head. "It rings a bell, but not officially, no."

"Makes sense." Dick nodded. "Wolf children are kind of solitary human wise, but with other wolf children or wolves were like brothers or something."

Bruce nodded. "What exactly is a wolf child, Dick?"

Dick smiled. "A wolf child is half wolf, half human. Unlike most wolf children, both of my parents are wolf children and therefore I have slightly different rules for my transformations. You see, were not werewolves. We control are transformations to a degree and are normally able to have heightened senses. We can sense danger or even if something goods going to happen, its odd, but we have it, or at least I do." He explained.

Stephine nodded. "So where is your pack?" He asked.

Dick's whole composure went from happy and carefree to fearful and quiet. "Dead." He whispered. "And for once... it wasn't hunters that killed them."

"Hunters?" Jason asked.

Dick nodded, a bit of fear in those baby blues. "Hunters are people who hate wolf children, they seek us out as pups usually and drive us away from the pack... then they either beat us to death or shoot us if were far enough away. Thankfully my papa was super paranoid of hunters, so he always kept us away from there land." He answered.

Cass smiled. "That's so cool! You can turn into a wolf, what else can you do?" She asked, she seemed the most interested besides Bruce and Jason.

Richard thought for a moment. "Well... we have heightened senses as I said before, but we also are quicker, stronger and far more agile then normal humans. According to my papa, the ages between ten and sixteen are when wolf children are in there prime, its the best time to decide if were wolves, humans or in-between."

"You have to CHOOSE?!" Tim asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, yes, but most wolf children choose to live both lives, hunt on some nights and have a family of are own." Dick explained, he then frowned. "I don't know anything else though." He admired.

Alfred nodded as he rubbed Dick's back. "Its no trouble, now then, how old are you again?"

"I'm six." Dick said, a small smile on his face.

Bruce Wayne smiled and placed a hand on Dick's frail shoulders. "Welcome to the family Dickie."

"Whoa, what!?" Dick asked, completely surprised.

Bruce shrugged. "I have plenty of money and room here for another child, and it seems that Jason and Alfred will never let me hear the end of it if I send you out into the streets of Gotham. That's no childhood for a six year old, even if you are half wolf. As long as you promise to be good and stay strong, we'll let you stay here for as long as you want until your ready to find your own way. So, what do you say?"

Dick turned to the other children. "Is it okay with you guys?"

"If you put some clothes on, then yes Grayson." Damian told the wolf pup.

Cass smiled. "Of course, this is gonna be SO COOL!"

Stephine nodded. "Sure, not like I would mind anyways."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have a baby bro." Jason told Dick.

Timmy smiled widely. "This is great, your in, kiddo."

Terry did a fist bump in the air. "Yes!" He shouted.

"Sounds like your here to stay." Alfred said as he rubbed Dick's shoulder.

Dick smiled at Bruce. "Sir... I think I found my new pack."

"Please, call me Bruce or even dad if you want." Bruce informed Dick.

Dick smiled so widely that the siblings thought he'd explode. "Thank you so much... daddy." He added in the end after thinking it over.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Next Time:** **As Dick adjusts to life with the Wayne clan, the Wayne's must choose whether to tell Richard the truth of the Bat-family. Or, will Richard find out on his own? After all, you shoulder never leave a new puppy to its own devices... ;)**

**A/N: You likey kids? I hope you do 'cus this will totally have more as soon as possible! Until then, please R&R!**


	32. Fear Factor

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **Fear Factor**

**AU:** **RobinX AU, not the one with the song, this is just if Robin is a homosexual and is dating Red X on Halloween and they've been going out for three months.**

**A/N: Yeah, unoriginal title I know, but this will be my first Halloween special for this upcoming October and I really hope you like it. Halloween costumes are as follows:**

**Robin= Batman**

**Red X= Catwoman (No regret)**

**Beast Boy= Captain America**

**Cyborg= Superman**

**Raven= Mary Poppins  
**

**Starfire= Little Red Riding Hood**

**Bumblebee= Pikachu  
**

**Speedy= Jack Sparrow**

**Aqualad= Thor**

**I regret nothing of this list.**

* * *

Robin smiled as he held Red X's hand, they walked side by side down the hallway as the other Titans prepared the tower for Halloween. In all honesty, Robin really didn't want to be Batman of all things, but he had lost a bet with Red X and somehow was now in this costume from Alfred, as soon as the old man had heard he had made the thing. But, it was worth it in Robin's mind to see Red X as Catwoman, although, he wondered how a dude could look so awesome in a freaking jump suit like Red could.

"Like my suit?" Red X asked the bird as he saw Robin practically drooling at the sight.

Robin rolled his masked eyes, since the costume came with a mask it was no trouble to hide his ID from anyone. "Whatever, I still think I should've been Sherlock Holmes." He mumbled.

"Dude, no one looks sexy in a trench coat, its like, the law or something." Red X explained to his much shorter boy friend.

"Your just jealous because I have a-" Robin paused as Beast Boy ran down the hall screaming his name. "BB, whats wrong... or should I say, Captain America?"

Beast Boy seemed proud of the recognition of his costume, but was still in a panic. "DUDE! No time! Starfire's freaking out over a spider being on the snack table!" He yelled.

The boy wonder nodded as he and Red X ran after Beast Boy to the main room, where heroes were already partying away. Sure enough, Starfire was sobbing in a corner as Raven calmed her down. With only a few steps, Robin was at the table and saw the tarantula, he smiled and cupped it in his gloved hands before going to the window and setting it lightly on a tree outside. He smiled as he patted Starfire's shoulder, before stealing a quick kiss from Red X.

"Dude, weren't you afraid of that thing.. oh wait, I forgot, you have no fears bird boy." Speedy exclaimed as he hugged Aqualad close to him, the two had been going out for two months now.

Red X raised an eyebrow. "No fears? I doubt that."

As soon as Robin had walked away, Red X gathered Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg and Beast Boy around a small table. He had an idea, it was stupid, dangerous and pretty mean, but he NEEDED to know now.

"Here here lads." Red X said in a fake accent. "See here, I have a bet and I need betters."

Speedy smirked. "What kind of bet?"

Red X smirked his own smirk. "Oh, I dunno... maybe... finding out what are boy wonder is afraid of perhaps?"

The boys all exchanged a look before grinning from ear to ear at Red X. "Were listening." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, the rules are simple. We each get three tries of are own to test are own theories on Robin, like trying to get him to go swimming at night or go towards a clown. But, no one can repeat other peoples ideas or your disqualified. The winner is whoever gets Robin to scream like a girl first and find out his worst fear." Red X explained.

Cyborg nodded. "And the winner gets?"

Red X smiled. "Twenty bucks from each player, sound far?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let the games begin." Red said in an eerie voice.

* * *

"... Seriously Aqualad, night swimming?" Robin asked as he was dragged in his red and white swimsuit into the ocean surrounding the Towers island.

Aqualad smiled at the bird. "But of course, in Atlantis it is tradition to swim at night when sharks are most common." It was a full on lie, but its not like Robin would actually be able to say that it was a lie.

Robin stepped into the water and froze in his pace, Aqualad crossed his fingers, maybe this was it?! "Goody, I'll either die from the sharks or hypothermia." Robin complained as he swam around a bit.

Speedy laughed at Aqualad as he walked inside with Robin ten minutes later. "Oh man, guess I could have told you that Robbie isn't afraid of water, huh?" He said.

Aqualad gave him the middle finger as soon as he was sure that Robin was gone.

"Okay okay... now its MY turn." Speedy smirked as he caught Robin by the arm after he had dried off and changed back into his costume.

* * *

Robin mentally cussed in his head as Speedy led him into a dark room. "Okay, is this some kind of 'Become-a-real-man' ceremony or something stupid?" Robin asked as Speedy locked the door.

"Oh no my short friend, this is no joke." Speedy said, he knew that Kid Flash was claustrophobic so he figured Robin might be too. "Hey Robin..."

Robin turned a few times in the dark. "Speedy?... Roy? I can't see you, where are ya'h buddy?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Suddenly, Speedy shot forward and glomped the shorter boy, who on instinct used the momentum to turn and toss Speedy by the upcoming arms into a wall on the side as the bird screamed a war cry. Speedy groaned as he recovered, flicking on the lights he could now see Robin glaring at him from above where he was crouched.

"Dude, not cool." Robin said as he stomped off and out of the empty room that now only held the downed archer.

Beast Boy waited outside with a questioning look. "So, did you scare him?"

"Almost, the dude totally went ninja on my butt and tossed me into a dang wall, curse the Batman and his training." Speedy said as he rubbed his back.

Beast Boy nodded as he followed after Robin. "Okay Robin... lets see what makes you scream..." He said with a grin.

* * *

The Boy Wonder scowled at Beast Boy as he led him towards a door. "Well, what are YOU up to BB?" he asked, a bit bored by the idea of what his older friend might do.

Beast Boy smirked at Robin, he had recently had a huge growth spurt and was now a few inches taller then Robin, making Robin the shortest on the team now. "Dude, don't you trust your own teammate?"

"With what I've done tonight... no. But whatever, I'll still go do whatever the heck it is were doing." Robin admitted.

"Good, your gonna LOVE this Robbie." With that, Beast Boy pushed Robin into the room and locked it.

Robin stared all around, all he could see were clown related items and even a few clowns on unicycles. Beast Boy waited with a smirk for a scream of terror, but instead, he got a scream of joy and laughter. The changeling frowned, that just wasn't right, he opened the door and stared at the floor as Robin rolled around on it laughing like a maniac. The bird looked to BB, then the clowns, and laughed even harder.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy asked. "Aren't they creepy at ALL to you?"

Robin shook his head. "God no, I love clowns. As a kid, I grew up with clowns, so I just kind of really like them. Thanks BB, this really made my day." He said as he got up and left the room.

Cyborg wore an all too obvious grin as Beast Boy met up with him. "So he likes clowns, huh?"

"Oh shut it, no one asked for your opinion." Beast Boy said with a pout.

"Fine fine, but now I get to see what makes him tick." Cyborg said with a smile.

* * *

The cyborg happily whistled as he dragged Robin towards the roof, he had heard that this was a common fear, so he suspected it would work.

As they walked, he turned to Robin. "Yo dude, you got any fears?" He asked.

Robin shrugged. "Not really." He said.

"Really? Not even one?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head. "Well death is obvious, but everyone fears death."

Cyborg sighed, he guessed that that didn't count then. "Oh well... I guess you don't mind... this!"

Robin yelled a cry of surprise as Cyborg tossed him out a window, not noticing that Raven and Starfire stood ready outside to catch him. In a panic, he grabbed his grappling hook and tossed it to the roof, spinning as he flew upwards with the rope and iron guide. He shot Cyborg a 'I'm gonna kill you later' glare as he went past the window he had been thrown from.

"Guess he's not afraid of heights." Cyborg concluded to the girls.

Raven nodded. "What is he afraid of then..?" She asked herself.

* * *

Robin sat on the roof as rain poured down from the sky. He was upset, it seemed like all night when he tried to hang out with the friends he rarely sees, someone pulls him aside and tries to scare him. He knew about the bet by now, but really, this was going too far. As the sky lite up, he froze.

Oh no...

With a yelp, he jumped up and ran full blast into the tower, running like all hell had broken loose into his bedroom and locking himself into a closet. Dear god, he hated lightning... no... he feared it. He was so afraid of lightning, it was loud, deadly, bright and unpredictable. Even Batman hadn't been able to break his fear of lightning, he would usually hide under tables or in closets when they came, but never in front of the team. They'd laugh and say he was a coward, a kid... a child. Well yes, he was only like twelve, but he hated be looked at like he was some incapable child.

With a sigh, Red X stood outside his lovers door. This wasn't like Robin, he usually never ran past Red without telling him what was going on. But from the look that had been on Robin's face, he knew it was bad. As lightning sounded outside, he heard a scream and something break inside the room. Everything fit together in Red X's head. Of course, why hadn't he seen the signs? Robin had never ONCE allowed them to go out for walks in the rain, especially with lightning out. Coming to think of it, Red X had never even once heard of Robin being outside during a storm.

Well, no, he had. But that had been months ago, back when Slade's dust stuff had attacked Robin and filled his head with fears and hallucinations. With another sigh, Red X opened the door to see Robin hiding in a shaking ball under a table in his bedroom, Red ignored that factor and pulled the shaking bird out, hugging him close.

"Hey, its okay birdie." Red told the younger.

Robin sighed against Red X, taking i the warmth of his lovers body heat. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be... we all fear something." Red X said in a strong voice.

* * *

**A/N:** **Was it good? Yeah, this is a bit AU, but I like the idea of him being afraid of lightning, okay? Next drabble will be soon, please wait until then! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	33. Through Time, Space And Dead Memories

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **Through Time, Space And Dead Memories**

**A/N: This one-shot is inspired purely by the episode Haunted and the song Old Coyote by Weepies. As well, the first song played is NOT Old Coyote, it is Hum by Clara C and I love it either way. Please enjoy, I know I do.**

**Description:** **When Robin blacks out in the infirmary after Starfire knocks him out, he wakes up in what appears to be Heaven. And what does he find... he finds his mother.**

* * *

Dick Grayson screamed in pain as a star-bolt exploded on his back, he fell to his knees, looked into Starfire's wet eyes, and fainted. The Boy Wonder at first felt light and numb, was he dead? Had been killed by his best friend? No... he just needed to remain still and relax. As noise entered the twelve year old's ears, he tried to lift his head but found it was as heavy as a pile of bricks. He sighed an unknown sigh, oh well, he relaxed in the noise that quickly took shape of music. He knew these words... his lullaby. Even more amazing, it was his mothers voice singing the tune.

"Sing little hummingbird  
Hum no more  
You have the ears of the flowers in bloom

Ah, ah  
Bloom, bloom, bloom

Sing your love little hummingbird  
Love some more  
Love like the sun has designed you to love

Ah, ah  
Love, love, love

But you're safe in your cage  
How are you wanting  
More or less of the same  
My wings are bound here  
I won't have my melodies  
Echoing off these stone walls

So sing little hummingbird  
Love some more  
Love like the sun has designed you to love

Ah, ah  
Love, love, love"

The music was beautiful and mystifying as it seemed to get louder. As if on cue, Robin landed rather ungracefully on the white tiled floor of an unknown place. Geez, that's it, no more pizza, Robin thought angrily as he stood. The Boy Wonder looked down and low in behold, he was dressed in a yellow knight like outfit with yellow white wings in the center shaped as if they were taking flight. A long yellow cape fell from Robin's shoulders and matched the sweatpants hugging his legs that were also yellow, gosh, it was like he had popped right out of a fairy tale in his mind. The child suddenly jumped as singing filled his ears once more, it was coming from above. This gave Robin the chance to look around.

The ceiling, floor and walls were all a white/yellow color as well as yellow furniture adorning the room. It was obviously a bedroom, judging by the giant bed with curtains surrounding it and a dresser with about twenty outfits matching identically with his own. But yet, Robin felt that this was important somehow... like... he should be happy he's here? He wasn't sure. The boy stared at a spiral staircase off to the side, it was pure white with golden colored lines running up the banister. Well, this place was definitely fancy or Robin's name wasn't Dick.

And yes, that IS his name.

Suddenly, a man in white robes smiled at Robin, who was walking up the stairs at a fast pace as he aimed to find the top. The man chuckled, causing Robin to take a fighting stance as he stood his ground.

"Relax child, there is no need for violence here." The man told Robin, who still refused to let his stance falter.

Robin took an angry breathe. "Where am I and who exactly are you?" He asked sternly.

The man chuckled again. "I am called many things, some call me god, Jesus or even a few children have called me father. But know this, I am to you of what you want me to be."

Robin nodded despite his obvious fear. "Why am I here, sir?" He asked.

"You are not child, relax your young mind. You are here for a reason, you see, you are in deep pain in the land of the living, therefore we have pulled you from that land and are trying to help." The man explained.

Robin slumped a bit. "Why me... I'm just a vigilante, a sinner in many's eyes. Aren't I a sinner then, why am I not in Hell?"

The father laughed before placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Richard... you are not a sinner. This a life that was fated to come, just as a fated death will come."

"I'll... d-die soon?" Robin asked, his voice shaky as he spoke.

The preacher shook his head. "Oh no no no, child. Not at all, you have a beautiful life ahead of you, much heart break yes, but much beauty."

"Okay, can we stop talking like a bunch of hippies soon?" Robin asked.

"Sure. Sorry, basically everyone who comes here expects me to talk like that. Force of habit, I'm afraid." The man explained.

Robin tapped his blue shoe covered feet. "Well then... why am I here?" He finally asked, he was still wondering where the singing had come from.

The preacher nodded as he smiled. "Ah, wondered when you'd ask, Dickie. Well, your here to meet a young girl who has been requesting to see you since she died a few years ago. Such a sweet girl, she was turned into a twelve year old in Heaven at her request, but still... its odd how she smells like Gingerbreadmen all of the time." The man said.

Robin froze. "... Mama?" He asked carefully.

"Why yes, in fact, its best you see her before you wake up in about... oh, four hours and thirty sevens minutes exactly. So yes, shes down in the garden, you'll find her on the swing sets over looking the golden lake." The man instructed.

Robin nodded and ran into that direction. "Thank you, sir!" He yelled as he disappeared into the garden.

A soft rain beat down on the garden, yet it seemed that the air was fresh and sweet with the scents of Maple Trees and Apple Blossoms, seeing as it was even Fall in Heaven as it was in Jump City. Oh yes, Robin could really get used to such a carefree and beautiful place, but his mind still told him that Slade was loose and was going to kill his team if he didn't save them. Dear god... he had almost forgotten about that... Slade was loose. As the birds pace slowed, he noticed a girl with long black hair that reached her backside sitting on a swing as a boy with black hair as well held her hand and sat in the swing next to her. With a deep breath, Dick Grayson strode over to the pair as they hummed a soft melody together.

"Um... hey." Robin said as he sat down in the only swing left next to the girl.

As soon as the couple looked his way, he knew immediately who they were. His father looked to be twelve as well with short black hair and light green eyes that almost glowed in the light of street lamps, since it was night time after all. His mother wore a long white dress with a blue feather in her hair, but her hair was long and shining while her eyes were the same shade of bay blue as his own pair. Yes, these were his late parents, the same ones who screamed his name as they perished thanks to Tony Zucco.

John nodded at Robin. "Hello son." He said, his voice matched his age. "Its been quite awhile."

"Yes birdie, its been too long." Mary added.

Robin felt frozen as he stepped off of the swing and collapsed into his mother in-brace sobbing, he couldn't control it really, it all just came down at once. John smiled and rubbed the sobbing birds back as he poured out his emotions that had been held back for two years onto his mothers lap. Robin felt pathetic... but he wasn't... he was just a bit broken after so long. And thus, the three spent the rest of there time together walking around the garden talking about stories and long lost memories. There were more tears spilled, but it was ignored as they chatted like it had been like this forever. Suddenly, Robin felt himself slipping as he fell to his knees suddenly.

"Mama... papa." Robin whispered as he felt himself slipping back into the present of earth.

John smiled at his son. "It'll be okay... we'll always watch over you son... always."

"We love you." Mary whispered as she hugged Robin one last time.

"WAIT!" Robin screamed... but it was too late.

As the world came into focus, Robin awoke on a medical table, screaming as he tried to sit up but was held down. With a sigh, he tried to relax... after all...

His parents were watching.

* * *

**A/N:**** This was hard to end and a weird idea, but I liked writing it personally, its what I think Heaven would look like. Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it!**

**~Supercasey.**


	34. Jay-Jay Returns

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **Jay-Jay Returns**

**A/N: I really wanted to write some Jason Todd stuff with Dick Grayson and then feels happened. I'm sorry (Except not). But yeah, I'll do more writing today and might update all of my active stories, I'm sick from school so more writing time (God I hope this cold ends soon, it sucks).**

* * *

A thick wind rusted the trees surrounding Titans tower as it lay mostly abandoned for the week. Cyborg was out with a few friends from his 'Normal Person' days, Raven was visiting her mom, Beast Boy was visiting the Doom Patrol and finally Starfire was visiting her people on Tamaran for what she called a 'Waka-Podo' (Robin feared what that meant). In either way, Robin was stuck home alone as his friends lived there lives without him. Of course, he never expected to be involved TOO much in there lives, but still, he wished he weren't alone at the moment.

Most would tell him to visit family of his own, but he was currently avoiding that. Ever since Jason was murdered by the Joker two months ago, Robin had steered clear of his family. That's how it always ended... blood and guts spilling until someone bleeds too much and dies screaming your name. Yeah, Robin was surely NOT in the mood to be visiting his brothers and sisters and even more especially his father figure Bruce Wayne. It was a bit cruel, but Robin blamed Bruce for what had happened to a pretty high degree.

It wasn't EXACTLY Bruce's fault, but still, the man had ion a way pulled all of his young ones into this messed up lifestyle. now see here, Robin was more then a bit grateful for the added excitement and thrill of crime fighting with a side dish of justice, but at the same time, the price was too high in his opinion. He'd lost too much, seen too much, to actually find this fair. But there are no take backs in love and war and even less in life and crime fighting. After all... you can't go back and warn them, now can you?

Robin shook his head, no, thinking like this was seriously bad for his health, a saying he was told daily by Raven and Cyborg. Still, Robin hated the idea of getting up st the moment, he was tired but hungry. The real question was, which urge was stronger? In the end, fatigue won and Dick Grayson let out a soft sigh before rolling over and falling asleep, letting the pouring rain and wind be his lullaby for a deep slumber. Meanwhile, a tall shadow sat on Robin's windowsill with a look of worry under his red bullet-like helmet.

"So... baby brothers not taking care of himself. Guess I can blame Timmy for that bit... but still... why so glum kiddo?" Red Hood asked himself as he silently opened the window and snuck in.

The red hooded vigilante stared at his brother for a moment before noticing a picture frame in his hands, with an easy switch of a stuffed elephant, Jason was able to get his hands on the photo frame. He nearly dropped it as he saw what it was... it was of him and Dick as little kids. Dick was laughing on Jason's back while Jason laughed oh so happily with his baby brother. Those were the days.. they days when Red Hood had a childhood. But now... now it was completely different.

"You really miss me, huh Richard?" Red Hood asked the asleep form, who was too tired to answer or even register the question. "Yeah, you do." Jason concluded.

HOURS LATER

Robin awoke with a pleasant sigh, last nights dreaming had been the best he had had since Jason died, it felt almost as if he was still alive. But no, Dick knew better, the dead never come back to life. Oh well, he'd drown his thoughts with food and water... the first part sounded SO good as of then. The bird stretched as he sat up, rubbing his back to relieve any tension before entering the kitchen to see a plate of toast on the table with a sticky note. Oh good, the team must be back, or at least one of them.

The note red:

"Meet me on the roof Baby Bird, we need to talk. Sincerely, a missed friend."

Dick Grayson rolled his masked eyes, he hadn't missed them THAT much, but whatever, they had probably had a bad time and wanted to talk about it or hang out, Robin guessed. So, the young lad carried his feet up to the roof to see a crouched form of a tall teenager with a red helmet covering his head, it reminded Robin of Slade. Said boy struck a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

The figure laughed... Robin knew that laugh. "Oh Dickie Bird, have you really forgotten about big bro so quickly?"

Robin froze as he stared at the teen before him. "J-Jason?" He asked in a very shaky voice filled with tears.

"The one and only, kiddo." Jason said as he took of his helmet and showed his brother his face.

Jason looked alot different, he had a white tuff of pure white hair in the center of his hair, but otherwise, he only looked older. But still, that changed nothing in robin's eyes as all he could see was the boy who had become his big brother over four years living in the manor of Bruce Wayne and the rest of the Bat-family. Jason stared at Robin, he looked smaller then he remembered, it was all too obvious that he was underweight, but he also looked a bit small and pitiful. It worried the older teenager, after all, Dick was his baby brother.

"Lil bro... what are you doing to yourself?" Jason asked with a voice full of pain.

Dick stared at the ground. "It was my fault Jay-Jay... you were murdered and i never saved you in time... I failed you."

Jason stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Robin. "Bro... you are the greatest hero in my life... you saved me so many times that its a bit ridiculous... you've never failed me."

The two stood there, sobbing into each others arms as the sun rose over the tower, sending a brilliant shade of orange and yellow to cover the glass and shine brightly, it was gorgeous. After another hour or two, the pair found themselves sitting on the couch in the main room of the Tower. Jason gave dick a sad and fearful look.

"Look Richard, I've had alot of fun here with you today, but I can't stay." Jason told the younger teen.

Robin shook his head. "You can stay! We'll... you can join the Teen Titans!" He suggested.

Jason sighed. "Birdie... I can't be here, its too dangerous. I'm going back to Gotham."

That really struck a cord in Robin's heart. "But... you'll just die again! Come on Jay-Jay! Just... we need to tell dad!"

"NO!" Jason yelled suddenly, surprising the bird next to him.

"Why not?" He asked fearfully.

Jason frowned and stood. "I just can't Dickie... I'm sorry."

And with that, Jason Todd threw down a smoke bomb and flew away into the sunlight, leaving his brother to be alone. But Jason knew... he knew that dick would be okay in the end. After all...

He is a Bat.

* * *

**A/N: A shitty ending, but I feel like this hints at more stories involving them later. Don't worry, Jason will tell batman eventually, but he's all, you know, fucked up in the head. If you haven't read or watched the animated Red Hood movie on Netflix, then you won't now how Jason came back to life. Please R&R, I'm really sick and I could use a bit of good cheer.**

**~Supercasey.**


	35. Close The Door On Your Way Out

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **Close The Door On Your Way Out**

**A/N:** **If anyone in the audience has heard 'I write sins not tragedies' and loved it then you'll love this story. I was reading the lyrics to that particular song and thought, "Hey, why don't I write a Fanfiction based on those lyrics and make it from Robin's perspective of Catwoman and Batman getting married? OH! And lets make Batman be his BIRTH FATHER!" So yeah. I know, its odd, but I really wanted to do this so fuck it.**

* * *

**March 25th, 2001 Gotham City 12:34 PM**

As a cold and unforgiving rain poured upon Gotham City, a woman with amazing baby blue eyes ran with sirens buzzing in her ears. She was so tired, but she never stopped.

Not once.

As she dashed through the dark night of March in Gotham, she held a basket close to her chest that rarely was rattled by her running, she was being very careful. As the sirens got closer, she ran even faster. She needed to find him, no matter what. As a man in his early thirties was about to get into his car, the woman stopped him by getting in the way of the door at lightning speed. The man frowned.

"Whats the big idea?" He asked, it was dangerous enough to be outside at night in Gotham, so he really wanted to hurry.

The woman stared at him, her eyes hidden behind a purple hood. With a sigh, she opened the basket to reveal what was inside. "Please." She whispered in an angelic like voice. "Take me to Wayne Manor."

Without a single question, the man opened the car door and helped her inside before getting in himself and racing to Wayne Manor.

* * *

**March 26th, 2001 Wayne Manor 1:12 AM**

Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne walked down the hallway with a startle as the doorbell rang, both going to see who could possibly be awake at that ungodly hour. Without a second thought, Bruce opened the front door with Alfred reaching for the door handle, he didn't want to trouble Alfred all the time and just wanted to find out who was there. Both men gasped at the sight before them. The man that had accompanied the woman was long gone, having been sent home by the lady in question after she asked him to leave her in peace. In her arms she still held the basket, wearing a worried smile that told Bruce Wayne almost everything.

Almost.

He knew her, it was Natalie Winters, a kind woman he had met three years ago. The two had dated for two years before things went south and Bruce had cut off the relationship nine months ago. But now... he was worried about her. He had heard several rumors, most of which he hoped to all known gods were fake, but no... he knew it was no use.

"Natalie..." Bruce whispered.

Natalie smiled the same smile he had come to adore for two years of his life. "Yes Bruce." She answered. "I have... news."

"What?" Bruce asked, he didn't shiw it very much, but his love for Natalie had been cut off for one reason and one real reason only.

Batman needed to be Batman.

So, he had tried to help her escape him, in order to make sure he stayed Batman and didn't create a family. No matter how much he wanted one. It was hard enough with Alfred, but a whole family? It was impossible. After a bit of courage had built up, Natalie opened the basket to reveal its contents.

It was a baby boy.

The baby was tiny, since it HAD been born five days ago, but it was still tiny for its age. Even more amazing was the raven black hair already showing on his small head along with shining baby blue eyes that were even more beautiful then his mothers. Natalie stared at Bruce, taking off her hood to fully show her eyes and her long blonde hair.

"He's your Bruce... I should have told you sooner." She whispered the last part.

Bruce stuttered. "But I'm not a-"

"Well you'll have to be!" Natalie yelled, before brushing some the hair on the babies head. "For Richard's sake."

Bruce stared at the baby. "He has a name?"

Natalie nodded. "Well, most babies have names."

"Why now... where are the birth papers?" Bruce asked, a bit hysterically, he wasn't ready for a baby, not yet!

"Because... I thought you'd hate him. But now we have no choice. Since you left... I got involved with the wrong people, did bad things. I can't stay in Gotham, I'll return one day, I'll call first, but... please, protect are baby, he needs you now." Natalie explained.

Bruce sighed. "I could try to he-"

Suddenly, a flash canon went off, a police copter starting to head up the hill side. Natalie gave Bruce a worried glance and kissed her baby on the head before running away.

"Be safe... my little robin." Natalie whispered as she disappeared into the night.

Bruce Wayne looked to the baby and smiled, he knew that he had no way of knowing but...

"Your gonna do great things." Bruce told Richard, who giggled as he sucked a thumb and held onto Bruce's shirt with the unused hand.

* * *

**September 8th, 2007 Gotham City 4:53 PM**

A smiling boy wearing a yellow raincoat with matching yellow rain boots held his fathers hand as the rain poured down from the sky. It was cold in the early September rain with little chance of growing warmer, after all, when the cold comes to Gotham city, it doesn't leave until late April at the earliest. However, this hardly bothered Richard Wayne as he skipped alongside his father Bruce Wayne. This boy was so odd to Bruce, sure the kid was only six at the moment, but he was so... happy.

"Papa, whats wrong?" Richard asked his daddy.

Bruce snapped out of his temporary daze. "Oh, nothing Dickie, papa's just tired that's all."

It was still odd to Bruce to be called 'Papa', but he enjoyed it with an odd warmth in his heart, still, he thought Dick was an odd child. He never played with other kids his age, he always played outside unless it was raining, would blackout in the oddest places and even tried to talk to stuffed animals. It freaked Bruce out, but he figured that it was a mere faze. At the very least, Dick played with Roy, Wally and Barbra. Roy was Green Arrow's child, he had been the offspring of black Canary and Green Arrow, yet Roy had fiery orange hair rather then Black Canary and Oliver's bright blonde. He was only eleven, but acted older then that most of the time.

Then there was Wally, he was only nine but stuck to Dick like caramel on a candy apple. The two were practically inseparable. Still, he was a speedster and was the Flash's only son who's mother was the Flash's wife, Iris. And of course, there was sweet Barbra Gordon. She was a tough kid who even would fight boys given the chance and was the police chiefs daughter, Gordon really liked Bruce, so Dick and Barbra played alot together, even though Barbra was older then Dick at nine years old like Wally. It worried Bruce that Dick preferred older friends, but it was better then younger friends in Bruce's personal opinion.

As the two walked, they spotted a young boy that looked like Dick save for the eyes, and a young couple that were laughing happily as they jumped in the puddles with there child. Bruce stared at Dick, he wondered if Richard wanted a mother at times, after all, his mother was busy being a fugitive in another country. But still, she said se'd return, yet Bruce had yet to have received a call of any kind. He feared the worse, and wondered if now was the time to step in and find a wife of some kind. He still acted as Batman... but Dick already knew about that and was training to be his sidekick, which he already was as Robin at night.

Bruce Wayne had chosen the name Robin for one reason, it was Natalie's nickname for Dick and he wanted Richard to have a part of her... he needed it so badly. Suddenly, Bruce looked to his son, who was in tears.

"Papa... whens mama coming back?" Dick asked, he had no pictures of his mom, but knew that she was gone and couldn't remember her.

Bruce gulped, he had been asked this before, and hated giving the same answer so many times. "Soon Dickie... she'll be home soon."

"I hope so... I miss her." Dick said.

"Me too, Dickie Bird, me too." Bruce told his son before picking him up and walking to an ice cream shop in hopes of cheering him up.

* * *

**September 8th, 2007 Gotham City 11:53 PM**

A shadow dashed at record speeds through the night, she wore a jump suit with goggles, cat ears and a cat tail. Under her costume was long blonde hair and bright green eyes. With a huff, she leaped through the air and landed on all fours, a backpack was over her shoulder filled with gems which rustled as she stood, the wind licking against and exposed strands of golden hair. Suddenly, a man dressed as a bat that looked like hell itself jumped out of no where and glared at the woman, who purred seductively at the vigilante. However, neither were prepared for a tiny boy dressed in red, green and yellow to appear out of no where beside the Batman.

"Robin, I told you to wait on the roof." Batman told Robin, who rubbed his masked eyes and smiled innocently at his father.

"Sorry papa, I got's tired of being patient." The last word was pronounced a bit off, boy blushed a bit and smiled at the woman dressed as a cat. "Hi!"

Catwoman smirked at Batman. "Oh. Bats, you never told me you had such an adorable child, how old is he?"

Robin answered before Batman could. "I'm six and a half years old, I'm gonna a be the best superhero ever." He added.

"Yes, well-" Batman started, but was cut off as Robin gave him a look that told the Bat that he was using those big baby blues of his as a weapon. "He is my son." Batman said, trying to hide his bit of anger for Catwoman being the first to meet his new partner.

Catwoman patted Robin's head. "How adorable, is he your birth son or what, like, are you secretly married and just haven't told me?" Catwoman asked, she was seriously hoping he wasn't taken, she rather loved the batman.

Robin once again answered before Batman could. "Yep! Mama doesn't live with us, but papa says she'll come back soon one day. She promised! I just wish she'd come home sooner... I miss her."

Batman looked between Robin, then Catwoman. "Robin, why don't you go wait on the next roof?"

"But-"

"Me and Catwoman are gonna talk about adult things, okay? It'll just bore you." Batman said as an excuse, he sighed in relief as soon as he saw Robin hop out of ear shot.

Catwoman smirked at Batman. "So he calls you pa-"

"Can it. I really do want to talk to you." he said, changing the subject.

Catwoman nodded. "So where is his mom? Is she dead?"

Batman hesitated, glancing at his son a few times, once again grateful that he was out of ear shot of the conversation. "I'm honestly not sure." He admitted.

"I see... but you hope she is?" Catwoman asked as she leaned on the batman after moving closer, a bit too close for 'Just Friends' really.

"Sort of, its complicated, his mother ran away after merely explaining that she got involved with the wrong people... I haven't seen her since, she said she'd call but-"

"She never did, I know the feeling, waiting by the phone praying that it'll ring so that you'll be able to tell someone that its gonna be okay." Catwoman said, her eyes meeting Batman's.

Batman stared at her in all her beauty. "Yeah... just like that."

And they kissed. And to there dismay in years to come...

Robin saw the whole thing.

* * *

**February 6th, 2011 Gotham City 8:32 AM**

Dick Wayne skipped happily down a row of pews in a church in Gotham city, he wasn't exactly religious, but he liked skipping around sometimes in these places when no one was around. Suddenly, he over heard a commotion. With ninja like skills, the young vigilante hid in the shadows as he saw his father walking towards him, but it was too late.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Dick gulped, he was supposed to be playing at Wally's house, but had decided to go home early and stopped by the church on the way there. It was odd to see bruce at a church, but this hardly dazed the boy wonder.

"Oh um, just decided to head home early and stopped by the church, I love it here." He admitted, a preacher nearby gave Dick a kind smile.

Bruce nodded in acceptance, then looked from the preacher, to Dick. "Richard." He started. "We need to talk."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Dick Wayne was absolutely shocked, not just shocked, but extremely excited. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!?" He asked again, in ear shot of the preacher who stiffled a chuckle.

"Yes actually, and you know the bride so don't be scared, shes very happy about this too." Bruce told his child.

"This is great dad, we're finally gonna have a real family!" Dick exclaimed.

Little did Richard know but... this was the start of something that would change everything between Batman and Robin, as well as between Dick Wayne and Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**January 16th, 2011 Gotham City 6:12 PM**

A boy dressed in a suit walked among the church pews with ideas streaming through his head like lightning, today was the day, the day Catwoman became his mama. Some would call it childish that Richard still refereed to his father and soon-to-be mother as mama and papa, but Dick felt that it suited them nicely. As the child walked, he overheard a commotion in the kitchen and decided to hide in the shadows as a maid and a waiter talked idly.

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" The maid exclaimed as she dusted the floor.

The waiter nodded. "Yes, but what a shame that the poor grooms bride is a whore."

Suddenly, Bruce came in having heard the noise and said into the kitchen. "Haven't you all ever heard of closing the goddamn door? Please, my son can hear you."

Dick froze in place as the waiters words set in. "My mama is a... whore?"

"What?" Bruce said, kneeling down to Richard's height. "No son, shes not a whore... she just needs to work out her problems." He admitted the last part.

The boy wonders eyes filled with tears before he wiped them away and ran out of the church, after all, it was time for dinner soon.

* * *

**January 16th, 2011 Gotham City 7:46**

Bruce Wayne sat quietly worrying in his seat with his bride sitting happily next to him, Dick had yet to arrive, suddenly, the big doors leading to the living room to reveal Dick dressed in his suit still. People congratulated him for having a new mother as he walked up to Bruce's side and sat silently next to him. A man in his late thirties who worked for the Wayne Foundation stood with a glass of champagne in his hand, he smiled at everyone as they followed his example.

"To the wonderful new couple, Bruce Wayne and Seline Kyles." People cheered the loudest at Bruce's name, but most grew quiet and glared at Selina as her name was said.

Bruce stood up now with a glass of champagne. "And to my wonderful son, who will finally have a beautiful mother."

Suddenly, a man growing brave held out a glass with anger on his face. "And to the whore of a wife Seline Kyles that Bruce Wayne has the audacity of marrying!" Alot of people cheered for that.

Bruce Wayne grew angry and glared at the man who had so rudely cussed out his lover. "How dare you? That's my wife your talking about and my sons future mother!"

The man stood up, challenging Bruce. "Really? Because all I see is a stanky whore that spends her nights in a cat suit stealing jewels and rare art exhibits!"

"STOP IT!" Dick screamed as he stood up. "MY MOTHER IS NOT A WHORE! I CAN NOT LIVE IN A MANOR OF IDIOTS WHO CAN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" With that, Dick Wayne ran out of the room, slamming the door as he did so.

Bruce Wayne followed his son, only to find him in the Bat cave revving up his motorcycle and a tying a pack over his shoulder. "Richard, what are you doing?" Bruce asked, pain in his voice.

Robin sighed as he fulled on his mask. "Something I should have done years ago... I'm sorry... I'm going to find her."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

Robin glared at a picture that he secretly stole from Bruce's office a few ears ago and showed it to Bruce before taping it to his motorcycles engine screen. "Natalie Winters." He whispered before disappearing on his motorcycle into the night.

* * *

**September 19th, 2013 Titans Tower 7:46**

Beast Boy laughed as he pretended to drive his leaders motorcycle, Robin was busy, so he figured that he'd be safe. As he bounced on the seat, pretending that he was driving really fast and dodging bullets as he drove, he suddenly noticed something he'd never seen before. Without warning, Robin stood glaring next to him as he stared at the changeling, who was touching his bike.

"What are you doing?" He asked, anger in his voice.

Beast Boy jumped off the bike, startled. "AH! Dude, don't DO that!" He yelled.

Robin chuckled. "Sorry BB, its too easy sometimes."

Beast Boy suddenly stared at the picture. "Hey Rob, who's the chick in that picture?" He asked.

Robin stared at the photo and sighed as he thumbed it in his gloved hand. "My mother." He admitted.

"Dude, shes kind of hot." Beast Boy said, after all, all friends moms had to be hot, its bro law.

"Yeah... I wish I had met her." Robin admitted, more talking to himself rather then Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stared at Robin with wide eyes. "Oh man, you've never even MET your mom yet? Is she like dead or married to Batman or..." He trailed off.

"Its a sad story, but in short, she and Batman were never married and I was an accident really. I wasn't even supposed to be born at all, and my mom got in trouble with the law, so I was dropped off on Batman's door step when I was five days old." Robin explained, he may as well tell the story sooner or later.

"Dude... that's rough." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he sat dojo style on the floor, he knew barely anything about Robin, so this was big news. "Do you even have an adoptive mom?"

Robin nodded. "Well, yes, I never saw the wedding. Right before the wedding I ran away, I couldn't stand that everyone kept calling my new mother a whore."

"That's just not right!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin agreed with that. "You know what... I may as well tell the story sooner or later... when I was six years old me and Batman were on patrol when we got a call about a gem heist in progress..."

* * *

**A/N: ****Really really long update, but I loved writing this after hearing that song and thought it was fun to write. And who knows, I might do more with this AU in the future. If anyone's wondering why Bruce said that Robin would do great things, it was a reference to the show Adventure Time on Cartoon Network because I love that show. In the episode Daddy Dungeon Jake and Finn's father kept challenging Finn and Jake within a massive dungeon he had set up to test there skills and help Finn grow up and be a man. However, when Finn was really upset and felt that his father hated him after he left recordings insulting Finn to toughen him up, a recording told Finn that his father loved him and that he was gonna do great things one day. I felt that was very cool, so I added it as a bit of foreshadowing for other Fanfictions. Please R&R, pretty please with sugar on top and a sprinkle of RobinX!  
**

**~Supercasey.**


	36. Wolf Boy Wonder Part 2

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **Wolf Boy Wonder**

**Part 2: The Call of The Bat**

**A/N: I won't even bother you too much with this hopefully, but, it is necessary to read Wolf Boy Wonder Part 1 to fully understand this story or you'll be VERY confused, sorry, but this DOES say part 2. PS, please oh please review, I want to know what you think of this story. Also, there's an Adventure Time reference in this, I'll let you try to find it on your own.**

* * *

A brush of wind flew through the early December air of Gotham city, a fresh snow had fallen and at the highest hill of the cities border lines, it had yet to turn yellow and brown from pollution. It was gorgeous and soft, yet able to be packed into the ultimate snowball. So, a family laughed happily as they threw snowballs at each other on the snow ay, free of school or work. Bruce Wayne smiled as he chucked a snowball at his son Damian, who was currently busy trying to hit Tim with a bombardment of snow. Damian growled and threw a slush-ball at Bruce, missing by a foot.

"You'll have to aim better then that to hit me, Damian." Bruce corrected his second to eldest son.

During this, Terry had time to hit a bulls-eye on Bruce's back with a snowball, making the powdery flakes slide down the multimillionaires back. "Gotcha!" Terry cheered, but squeaked as Damian, Tim and Bruce ganged up on him with snow weapons.

Meanwhile, Cass and Jason were making snow angels while Stephine built a snowman. Jason stared at the sky, it was musty and grey but still, white droplets of pure snow fell from its dark beauty to leave the area covered in a blanket of snowy wonder. He suddenly looked around, obviously worried.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dickie?" He asked, the boy had moved in with them only two months ago, but had grown on them quickly.

Stephine shrugged as she put a hat on her snowman, which was quickly torn apart as a raven colored wolf pup came tearing out of the mansion and into the snow, having never seen it before. Alfred followed close behind, catching the boys clothes as they came off from his run. He stared at the destroyed snowman, then at Stephine with an apologetic smile.

"So sorry miss Stephine, he is after all new to this snowy season." Alfred explained.

Stephine smiled. "Next time I'll just use him as the head.

Before Alfred could tell her not to say such things, he saw Dick chasing after a squirrel and tried to stop him, but it was too late. With a proud look to9 the pups body, he practically pranced over to Bruce to present his kill. Switching into a naked human, he held out the squirrel to Bruce.

"Look daddy, a kill!" He said proudly.

Everyone just stared at the child as if he had lost his mind. "Um... Dickie, you DO know that we don't kill animals, right?" Bruce asked Dick.

Dick looked horrifyingly sad. "Oh..." He whimpered. "I just wanted to do something for you... since you saved my life and all."

"Dickie... your fine, but please, try not to kill anymore animals, okay?" Bruce asked his six year old son.

Dick nodded sadly. "What should I do with it?" he suddenly perked up. "Can I eat it!?"

"NO!" Alfred yelled at the same time as Bruce, they both sighed. "I'm sorry young master, but eating raw animals is rather undignified."

Dick frowned. "Humans are so weird." He said.

Everyone laughed. "Sorry Dick, we're still getting used to you and your 'Wolfy Ways'." Cass explained.

Dick sighed and nodded. "At least you all stopped calling me a dog."

"Well technically wolves ARE dogs." Tim told Dick.

"You... you think I'm just a dog... a mutt?" Dick asked, tears filling his baby blue eyes.

Bruce stepped forward, his arms outstretched, but Dick pushed him away, changed into a wolf and ran full blast into the mansion. Once inside, Dick ran into his room and sobbed into his pillow. He wasn't a dog... he was a wolf child, just like mama said... but these people... they didn't understand that part of him. Oh well, at least he was SOMEWHAT safe, but still, Dick wanted another wolf child to be around. The orphaned boy stared at the ceiling, his parents... we're they ashamed of him? He had after all decided to live among normal humans who probably would never understand him.

After all, Bruce was a millionaire, not exactly a scientist. Still, Dick felt that Bruce was holding something back, he sensed so much power behind that man, he just KNEW he was hiding something. He also sensed it from the other children, they knew about whatever was going on... and Dick was gonna find out what exactly IT was. He knew it was dangerous, he could be given up if he found out whatever it was they were hiding, but, he had to know. Who knows, maybe he's that Batman guy from the newspapers. Okay, that was just plain silly.

Bruce Wayne being Batman? Now THERE'S a good laugh.

* * *

So, that night as the snow fell far faster and more violently, a tiny black wolf pup stalked through the hallways with ease in search of anything out of the ordinary. If he was right about his theories, then whatever was going on took place at night time. More then once, Dick had seen Bruce and his siblings heading into Bruce;s office at night, then not returning until early morning. But that never stopped a Grayson, he'd catch them before they got back upstairs. As the pup followed Bruce's scent, he caught sight of Jason and hid in the shadows, Jason was too busy talking to Tim to notice the pup.

"Man, don't think we should tell Dickie about all of this?" Jason asked Tim.

Tim shook his head. "Its for his own good, that's what Bruce said. Besides, do you have ANY idea what criminals would DO if they saw dick transform? He can't know, he'll join and use those damn puppy eyes so that we'll HAVE to say yes." He explained.

Jason nodded. "Right... its to protect him."

With that, the pair disappeared in Bruce's office with Dick following close behind, not that they knew about that last part. All the while, dick wondered what they meant. Criminals? For his own good? This worried Dick beyond measure, half of him told him to get up and demand an answer while the rest of him said to shut up and stay low, he'd figure out eventually. With a sigh, Dick Grayson followed the boys into the study to see Tim typing in a code on the wall panel,m the same one Bruce had said was a heat control pad. Well, there's one lie found out, but now Dick wondered...

How many more would he find?

As if on cue, the grandfather clock opened up to reveal a staircase going into darkness. With the skills of a ninja, Dick ran full speed in pure silence into the staircase before the door could shut. Silently, dick creeped down the staircase, whimpering as a hoard of bats rushed by him. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea after all... no, he HAD to find out the truth. The wolf pup bit hid tongue as his blue eyes met icy blue eyes, Bruce was sitting in a chair facing a giant computer but had locked eyes with Dick's own pair. The siblings already in costume stared at the wolf pup, all shocked. Finally, Bruce sighed.

"Come here, Dickie." Bruce told Dick as he stood up in his batman costume with the hood not yet on, revealing his face and identity.

The wolf pup backed away, no, he was too scared to even look at Bruce, but his eyes didn't listen and decided to just stare at Bruce as they filled with tears. The wolf changed into a human boy once more, shivering in the cold of the cave.

"You... you all LIED to me. I thought we were a family, but you lied." Dick whispered as he got into a fighting stance.

Tim ran forward before anyone could react and wrapped his arms around the boy, who just froze. "We had to." he whispered. "You could die if you knew."

Dick nodded, only half understanding as Bruce took Tim's place in holding him, covering his thin body in a blanket. "I'm sorry Dickie... we should have told you sooner."

"No. I understand why you hid this from me. But... I can't remain in the dark now that I know, I need to protect people like you guys do, people come and go... I just want it to happen less. I don't want a wolf child to see there parents die, so I'm going to be a hero, whether you accept it or not." Dick explained, wrapping the blanket around himself a bit for comfort.

The group of heroes exchanged a worried look before Terry stepped forward, dressed as Renegade, and smiled down at the wolf pup. "We'd be honored if you joined are crusade to fight crime."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "One rule besides never killing a human, don't turn into a wolf, okay?"

"Why not?" Dick asked, wolf ears suddenly popping out of his raven colored locks and drooping at the sound of Bruce's second rule. "I want wolf children to know that wolves are good guys too."

Tim rubbed his hair back as he winced at that. "Well you see Dickie, Meta's aren't exactly welcome in Gotham for collective reasons. If people knew you were a wolf, well, lets just say it won't end pretty and full of flowers and rainbows."

"Oh." Dick said simply, Bruce smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry Dick, even as a human, your gonna do great things." He assured the child.

Suddenly, bats came swooping out of nowhere around the wolf boy, who laughed at the bats and jumped up onto a rock, transforming into a wolf pup once more, and howling a loud howl that swept through the entire cave and sent bats flying everywhere in all directions. It was amazing, the family stared in wonder at the event.

Yep, That kids gonna do great things.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end of part two, there may or may not be a part three, we'll see. Until later, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	37. RobinX Drabbles

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Pairing:**** RobinX**

**Chapter Title:** **RobinX Drabbles**

**A/N:**** This was an idea I had for a few different drabbles, so here, all in one deal and everything! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Title:**** Not A Pole Dancer**

Wind blew harshly in the winter weather of Gotham City, a lone boy wearing a long yellow jacket and black snow pants walked softly in yellow colored snow boots, splashing the snow with his feet slightly as he walked. His gloved hands were firmly in his pockets, holding on one hand a leash that connected to the collar of a large German Shepard by the name of Ace, who barked happily as it trotted ahead in the slushy yellow snow, having turned yellow due to pollution. As more snow fell, the boy tightened his blue scarf more securely around his neck and buttoned his jacket more around his very thin frame. He hated winter, it was always so damn cold, but of course, Ace needed to be walked and he'd deal. It was odd being back in Gotham for Robin, he was only visiting for the holidays, but it still felt like home despite his obvious tension with Batman.

As the teenager walked, he heard a mild shuffling ahead, huh, most people who aren't either two bit crooks or Bats usually weren't out at eleven at night in the middle of winter. Robin never minded the darkness, it was a bit comforting to him to be honest. The boy sunk behind a park bench, instantly regretting it as his ass made contact with the snow, making him shiver. He brushed the snow off as he stood, pet his dog, and continued to walk as he made sure no one was there. However, he yelped as Ace ran forward, yapping happily as it spotted something Richard didn't. The bird sighed angrily as he was now being dragged through the park towards a still figure, which was odd since most people ran like hell if Ace was chasing them, for good reason too. As they got closer, Robin saw that this figure was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, no wonder he hadn't seen the teenager.

A large streetlamp lite the area as Robin finally stood, with Ace licking the teenagers hands as he brushed snow off of himself. "Geez Ace, next time WARN me." Robin said angrily.

"Hey kid." A voice said, muffled quite a bit.

Robin jumped as he recognized the voice, staring with wide eyes at the red headed teen wearing large grey goggles hiding his eyes. "Red X?" He asked through the darkness as he squinted.

"Hey Robin, I got stuck!" Red said in a very muffled voice (I'm NOT freaking typing it muffled, its a pain). "What are you doing here?"

Robin glared at his secret boyfriend. "Red! We agreed, no stalking me outside of Jump, remember how Jason threatened to shoot you last time when you followed us to the pool last summer?"

Red smiled, making Robin finally see why Red's voice was so muffled, the dumbness's dang tongue was stuck to the streetlamp that currently lite the area. "Are you licking a damn streetlamp?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah... it looked like fun on TV so I tried... not fun." Red confirmed to the younger fifteen year old.

Robin sighed. "Of course its not fun, what are you, eight? Anyways... why are you here!?"

"Oh, that, I was visiting Catwoman for the holidays." Red told Robin, shrugging.

Robin tilted his head. "Catwoman? Why are you visiting her?"

Red smiled that evil smile of his that Robin secretly loved so much. "Well birdie... ever wondered how I got so skilled in stealing? When I was eight my mom and dad died, so lived on the streets in Gotham, then Catwoman took me in and secretly trained me... well not TOO secretly."

Robin thought back a few years as he tried to remember Catwoman having a sidekick. "Your Stray!?"

"The one and only, but I grew up, so I stole your old suit and grew it in the wash. Then I became.." Red X turned on his phone and played some kind of loud bang sound on it. "RED X!"

Robin smirked at his lover. "Your such a dork, Knight." He said, using Red's last name.

"Whatever, your just jealous that I'm so damn hot!" Red said, he would have posed but he was stuck.

The two grew silent as Robin just watched Red X, feeling pretty bad for his lovers situation. With a deep breathe, he walked up to Red X and stuck his tongue onto the metal, getting himself stuck next to Red as Ace sat obediently next to the two boys. Red X held in his laughter as he smiled at Robin.

"You could have just gone and called Catwoman or Batman ya'h know." Red X told the boy.

Robin winced. "Yeah, I'm an idiot too alright?" He said, a bit sadly.

Red X hugged Robin by putting his arm around him. "Lets be big idiots together, kid."

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me kid?" Robin asked.

"Nope." Red X replied happily.

"Jerk."

"Shorty."

* * *

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **Cry Me A River**

**A/N:**** Takes place in the same universe as Tiny Birdy Boy although it is not mentioned and hasn't happened yet.  
**

The moon shown high in the midnight sky as two figures ran from rooftop to rooftop, one chasing the other. As usual Red X had stolen some of that odd fluid that charged his suit, and was making his big get away by rooftop. However, on his way leaving the lab, he had slammed chest first into the Boy Wonder himself with a grappiling hook, nearly knocking the poor kid out. So now, Robin was highly offended and chasing this idiot in the middle of the night instead of going for a walk like he wanted to, putting Red at the top of his ninety nine problems this week.

"Just give up Boy Wonder, you'll never catch me!" Red X yelled to Robin, who he had to admit looked kind of hot running after him.

Robin growled. "Why don't you just give up Red X, after all, heroes can't give up, its not in our nature!"

"Says the kid who designed the suit!" Red X retorted, regretting it as a bird-a-rang scratched his shoulder, digging into the skin and causing blood to spill out slowly.

The thief stopped dead in his tracks as he stopped right at the edge of a very long drop off from a roof, the ledge ahead was too far to reach to his dismay and he slumped. He expected Robin to stop too, but the boy had been closer to Red then he had thought, and slammed into him chest first, sending the two flying off of the rooftop. Robin panicked as he fell, reaching for anything nearby while Red X took more direct action since they were now very close to the ground. With no time to shoot a grapple, he grabbed Robin and forced his body to point towards the ground, to cousin the bird kids landing. As a villain, he shouldn't do this ever, but as a person who secretly loved Robin... he had no choice in his head.

CRACK! That was all Robin heard as the teenagers slammed into the concrete ground, he closed his eyes and felt overwhelming pain in his body, but strangely felt a warm body below him. He opened his masked eyes, only to see Red X laid out below him as blood poured out of the boys back. No, this couldn't be happening. Robin hated to admit, he really did, but he had loved Red X since had first laid his masked eyes on him. He hoped the love was mutual, especially if Red X was dumb enough to do THAT for Robin. As Red seemed to stop moving, Robin's heart dropped, no, he couldn't be dead, no ones supposed to die, that's how its supposed to go. Always. Robin shook with pain and grief as sobs escaped his mouth, he screamed Red's name, begging for him to wake up, but Red didn't move. Just as Robin felt blackness begging to take over his vision and will him to unconsciousness, he felt red stir. The older teen groaned as he felt pain erupt in his back, hissing at the pain, he cracked his eyes open to see Robin... crying? That's odd, the boy Wonder never cried, ever.

"What happened?" Red X asked the bird on top of him. "You okay, kid?"

Before Red X could stop him, Robin slammed into Red and wrapped his possibly bleeding arms around him. "Never better, now that your okay." Robin whispered as they both saw an ambulance pull up nearby, making doctors start jumping out and running to them.

"Hey kid?" Red x asked Robin, who smiled at him. "Promise me your not gonna throw me in jail like this?"

Robin snorted. "Are you kidding me, I need your defeat to be epic, remember?"

"Oh, right, but I think I win this." Red X whispered as he pulled up his mask a bit with his only good arm and hand and crashed his lips on Robin's, who squeaked at that.

The doctors have never been more confused.

* * *

**Robin: The Written Series**

**Title:** **I'm Not Going Anywhere**

**A/N:**** Take place in the same universe as You Have Your Fathers Eyes**

**Nightwing/Richard: 30**

**Red X/Alexander: 33**

**Sparrow/Mary: 8**

**Yellow Canary/Terry: 7**

**Pigeon/Bruce: 5**

A man sat alone in Gotham Midge Park, his three adorable children all ran happily in the large area as they screamed and laughed, doing amazing acrobatic stunts as they played. Bruce, the youngest and only boy, walked up to the father and smiled as he was lifted into said mans lap.

"Hey pap, whens are mama coming?" Bruce asked, eager to finally meet his mother/second father for the first time.

Richard Grayson smiled as he ruffled his boys raven black hair. "Soon, Brucie, soon." He told the child.

With that, Bruce ran off to play with his older sisters Mary and Terry, although, Dick could tell that he seemed worried along with the rest of his children for that matter, he didn't blame them. After his children had been brought back to the future after using there grandfathers time machine, they had been taken to the park to wait to see there other birth father. Dick was shaking slightly with worry, the last time he had seen his lover was when he had been being taken away by the police, before laying one last kiss to his lips and being thrown into a swat car. Dick blamed himself of course, but it wasn't really his fault, after Bruce had been born the police had found Red X and arrested him for his crimes as a thief in his youth. But finally, his debt was paid and now Red X was coming to meet his long lost children at the park. Truth be told, Dick was worried that Red X hated him, but he had already tried everything to protect him from the law, however that, was not enough.

As the minutes ticked by, Dick only grew more and more restless, he needed to see he husband, but he knew that it might be a bit longer. Just as he thought this, a yellow cab pulled up at the parks gates, as the doors opened, a tall man with orange hair and bright green eyes stepped out of the cab, smiling at Dick happily. The father stood, his children gathering around as they saw the man start walking towards them.

"Is that..?" Mary trailed off.

Dick smiled as he pushed them all a bit closer. "Yes."

As soon as those words left his lips, the three children sobbed as they ran forwards and hugged there long lost daddy. Said man signaled for Dick to come join them, who ran faster then he had all day and almost threw Alexander off his balance as he hugged his lover.

"I missed you, my lover." Alex whispered as he petted Terry's head thoughtfully.

Dick nodded against Red's shoulder as tears fell. "Never leave me again, got it?"

"Yes sir." Red mocked as he pulled away and picked Bruce up, who sobbed into his chest as he gripped the mans shirt like a life line. "I take it I was missed by my offspring too?"

"Yes." Mary answered. "And I'm Mary!"

Red X scoffed. "You think I'd forget my own daughters name, Mary?"

Bruce smiled. "Then whats mine, daddy?"

"Well... I was arrested before we could name you, although I voted Xander." Alex told Bruce.

Dick picked up both Mary and Terry as he stood next to Alex. "I named are son Bruce, in the respect of my father."

Alexander nearly fainted. "What!? But Bruce is such a-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Dick kissed Red passionately, both males ignored there children's collective cries of 'Ew' and 'Gross'. As soon as it separated, Terry grabbed Red's hand and started running towards an ice cream truck.

"Oh my god, ICE CREAM!" She screamed as she let go of Red and ran full speed for the truck.

Red smirked at Dick. "I'm guessing shes just like me?"

Dick scowled. "I may be able to marry you, but raising a mini female you... it is one hell of a road trip." He sighed, but his voice held no regret for there second daughters birth. "To be honest... I'm so glad she was like you, it made it less lonely in that mansion for me."

Red kissed Dick before grabbing his hand and leading the rest of the kids to the truck. "Don't worry bird boy, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

And he wasn't.

* * *

**A/N:** **This was long, but worth it completely! Please R&R, please!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
